Heaven & Earth: The Uzumaki Saga
by h0kut3n
Summary: This is my AU Crossover Tribute to NaruSaku and their Legacy! Will Include: Action Adventure, Tradegy, Mystery, Horror, Spiritual, and all the goodies to come! Finally, Heaven & Earth is completed 5 chapters!
1. The Beginning Of the End

**Disclaim this F#!?ers:** I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah, (insert citation here), blah blah I vish to drrink you vlood!, (insert citation there).  
  
**Author's Notes (1):** Okay, lately I've been a douche for not writing this crap, so the way I'm going to write this is throwing out the intro shit I had before and getting Straight to the point. Let's face it, I suck at writing intro(s). So I'll just give the brief details, some plot lines, and then onto the good stuff. Also whenever you see that line I put, it means different scenes, but they're happening at the same time. Save the good, the bad, and the ugly comments for the end. Thank you.  
  
So let's get the show on the road:  
  
3...  
  
2..  
  
1.  
  
**_Heaven & Earth: The Uzumaki Saga_**  
  
**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of the End**  
  
==============================================  
What you need to know:  
-Everyone is older, I'd say around early twenties.  
-Tsunade is still Hokage.  
-Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba are ANBU.  
-Sakura is also an ANBU, and a Combat Medic.  
-Naruto and Sakura are heavily involved. Just as he proposed to her, she had disappeared mysteriously.  
-Also a strange coincidence that Sasuke disappears from Konoha also...hmmm...  
-Naruto went out to search for Sakura who had disappeared for years.  
-His companions include: Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba. All very close friends, all very loyal to him and volunteered to accompany him on his journey.  
-So far they've been traveling for about 2 years on the search, each clue in each village, getting them closer to finding Sakura. Keep in mind that they've had to gather information the hard way (meaning doing dangerous missions/killing for info/doing dangerous tasks/etc. etc.). Basically the road to finding Sakura isn't easy, and is pain-stakingly troublesome.  
-Another note is that Naruto does have a level of control over Kyuubi, and they share a mutual respect for each other. But whenever Naruto loses focus or maintains his will to subdue Kyuubi, the demon seeks any chance to reek Havoc, and almost takes control of Naruto's body, going into a berserk frenzy. And to an extreme, can almost manifest a small/medium solid Chakra form of itself (kyuubi).  
-As the Journey nears its end, they find her in a village of ruin (near Konoha)...with another man...Sasuke. But don't worry NaruSaku fans! Cuz here is where we pick up...  
==============================================  
  
...the sky began to turn gray as the four ninja, stood there upon the couple and removed their masks. Shikamaru had a face of disgust, as Ino covered her face in shame for Sakura. Kiba narrowed his eyes in discontent, but looked to see Naruto's expression. His face showed no expression. But Kiba knew he was in pain. Naruto bit his lip, smiled, put his ANBU mask back on, and walked away silently.  
  
Sakura tried to call out to him, but felt ashamed of herself. "...naruto..."  
  
Ino began to tear, walked over to Sakura and slapped her right in the face. "YOU! How could you!? I'm ashamed of you!"  
  
"He risked death, just to see your face again. And you, I don't care if you are Uchiha or not, you're despicable." Shikamaru spat at Sasuke.  
  
The way they had found them was arm in arm, and they were kissing. Only a few minutes later would they discover them. But it was all bad timing, little did they know that she was actually administering medication to him, and he had woke up. Sakura tried to explain that to the ninjas, but she was discredited immediately and they turned their backs on her.  
  
Kiba and Akamaru went to see how Naruto was doing. "Hey. Are you okay?"  
  
"..."  
  
Kiba looked to the sky and scratched his head, while Akamaru went to Naruto's side. "I may not be able to feel your pain. This entire journey, all in vain. But at least we found her, eh? Forget about her. Let us leave this-"  
  
"...leave me alone." And he brushed Akamaru away.  
  
Kiba simply stopped, and let him go on his own. "You need only to call us. If that wretched Sasuke wasn't your friend, ask of me and I would bring you his head!"  
  
"That's ENOUGH! Just leave me be."  
  
Kiba bowed his head respectively and walked back towards the others. Naruto continued walking back towards Konoha, just entering the thick forest. Everything they had endured; after all the pain and suffering, only to find her in HIS arms. Never again, am I to forgive him. And Sakura...  
  
"WHY ME!? WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME!? AAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" As Naruto screamed into the open. He then came to a clearing, in the forest, a small open area of grass. He began to remember, remember all the bad things that had happened to him throughout his life.  
  
(The Sky began to darken...)  
  
Remembering the pain and suffering as he was a child, and growing up with the village hating him for what he was, just a reminder of the demon that is within him.   
  
(The air began to thicken, and something RED began to seep out of him...)  
  
Remembering the unbearable loneliness that he had to endure. Remember the times that all the parents would keep their children away from him.  
  
(Chakra, RED Chakra began to leak out of Naruto and fill the air with great sorrow and anger.)  
  
Then remembering Sakura, and all the good times, but then all of it thrown away to this moment...  
  
"UUURRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in Konoha... Tsunade and Shizune were in the Hokage office doing some paper work when Tsunade suddenly noticed something strange out in the distance. It was as if some kind of red dome was taking form. Not fully formed, but it was all concentrating together into one enormous area.  
  
"What is that Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune.  
  
Tsunade grew curious, and began to worry. "I'm not sure. But I don't have a good feeling about it-"  
  
Suddenly there was a great EXPLOSION!  
  
KABOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Tsunade and Shizune then ran up to the balcony to look out into the distance, and see through the red dome, and smoke something they never expected...Kyuubi... In that instant the alarm went off and all of Konoha was on alert that it was Kyuubi.  
  
"My God... It's impossible." Tsunade mumbled to herself in shock and terror. "Shizune! Alert everyone! Send word for all Shinobi! We are in some serious trouble..."  
  
At those words Shizune disappeared. Tsunade walked back to the balcony, and thought of how this could have happened. But all she could speak was... "Naruto..."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Iruka and Anko were sitting in the bar, when suddenly a great boom shook their drinks.   
  
The sake began to ripple with each boom. Almost like giant footsteps, suddenly there was a great alarm going off. They rushed out and both saw something they had not seen since their childhood, it was the demon fox...  
  
Iruka was in pure shock. "My god, Naruto..."  
  
"HEY! Iruka! We have to go! We have to help the others now!" Anko shouted and they both rushed off to gather with the other Shinobi of Konoha.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
A great roar came from the demon fox that shook the earth, and the pure sound of it was deafening and terrifying. All of Konoha was on full scale alert. Shinobi everywhere began to try and fend off the Ancient Demon, but it was no use. It merely trampled anything on sight, and continued onto the Western Gate thrashing its way through. Each of the Demon's tails shook the earth and tore up anything it touched. Just the stroke of each tail was like a miniature typhoon, shredding and uprooting trees. With each claw, it dug into the ground ripping up the earth, creating fissures. And it's breath was death to all it touched, a great fire unquenchable by water, demon's fire. Shinobi all over Konoha tried to fight it off, but it was no use. How do you fight something that even a Hokage could not kill, but only seal away!?  
  
"Hold it off until Godiame arrives! Fight for your lives! Fight for loved ones! Fight for KONOHA!!!!" Shouted a Shinobi.  
  
In the distance Tsunade was trying to get to Kyuubi as quickly as she could. She was trying to come up with a plan to defeat the demon again. "Yondiame. How did you defeat such a demon... Give me courage and strength as you did!"  
  
"It's not your time yet." Said a familiar voice.  
  
Tsunade looked to her side, and saw her fellow sanin! "Jiraiya!"  
  
"It will be an honor to fight by your side once again, Tsunade!" Said the Gama-Sanin (Toad Master). "It will take everything we have, maybe even more."  
  
Tsunade smiled, and replied. "I sent for reinforcements, and a call to help from our allies. I fear this is going to be a fight, not just for Konoha."  
  
"Well then, shall we?" Jiraiya smirked.  
  
Tsunade grinned and nodded her head. "We'll need to fight to scale."  
  
"_Kuchiyose No Jutsu_! (Summoning Technique)" the two Sanin both shouted out together!  
  
Now, it was Jiraiya and Gamabunta (Toad), Tsunade and Katsuyu (Slug)...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Ghost town, there was a great rumble in the ground, and then a great explosion coming from the direction of Konoha. Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura stood up.  
  
Ino spoke quickly, "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should head back home also." Shikamaru replied.  
  
In the short distance they saw Kiba and Akamaru heading back to them.  
  
"Kiba did you feel that? What happened? And where's Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
"Huh? I don't know. He went back to Konoha on his own." Kiba shrugged.  
  
Shikamaru looked up at the sky and it was dark, almost like a storm. "Something doesn't feel right. Let's head home. NOW!"  
  
As they all began to prepare to leave, one of them was missing. The very person that caused all this drama, Sasuke. He had disappeared again, gone into the shadows and on his own again. The others could care less, and Sakura didn't care anymore. All she wanted was to get back to Naruto and make things right again. They traveled light and moved as quickly as they could. Suddenly Kiba stopped mid-track...  
  
"Wait." He spoke carefully, and put his head to the ground, and listened to the earth. Then his head rose up into the air, and his ears perked a little. Akamaru began to give a low growl, and a whine.  
  
Shikamaru looked to Kiba and asked, "What is it? What do you sense?"  
  
"Quiet." He replied quickly. "Can you hear it? It's the alarm! Konoha is under attack!"  
  
"WHAT!?" They all gasped in surprise, and quickened their pace. They had just reached the forest area where Naruto and Kiba were, and reached the clearing. But were still unable to see the Village walls through the thick foliage. Suddenly Kiba stopped again, this time to Akamaru's barking on the ground.  
  
"Shouldn't Naruto be around here by now?" Ino asked curiously (like a worried sister).  
  
Kiba then looked down to where Akamaru was, and saw it. "Oh my God..."  
  
The ground was torn up, and in the earth, he saw a great footprint of a fox. They all saw it, but couldn't believe it. Now it was an emergency to return to Konoha, all four of them moving as fast as their legs could take them.  
  
"See what you've done! He's lost his mind!" Ino told Sakura.  
  
Sakura's face showed discontent, and she replied. "I told you. It was a misunderstanding! I love Naruto."  
  
"Tch. We'll see." Ino scoffed at Sakura.  
  
Finally the four of them reached the Western Gate of Konoha...or what was left of it. Before they're very eyes, it was what they had dreaded the most. The Demon unleashed. A full sized red fox demon, completely thrashing everything in its path. They saw countless Shinobi trying to fend it off, buildings on fire, everything in it's path razed to the ground. But then they saw that Jiraiya-sama and Godiame (Tsunade) were riding great beasts ready to battle Kyuubi. Holding their ground, waiting for the demon to reach them.  
  
"You wish to help him now?" Ino asked her straight forward.  
  
Sakura gave a very firm and confident face. "I love him. Only him."  
  
"Then go to him. You need to enter the demon, and help him gather his mind. His soul. Only you can save him now." Ino said. "Take this scroll, and use this technique." Ino quickly taught Sakura a Spirit-Mind meld technique.  
  
Shikamaru quickly spoke, "Sakura you must go to him quickly. Get to him before he reaches the Sanin. We will go to the Sanin and try to hold them off before they kill him, or worse seal him away again. Only you can save him and Konoha. Go now." And the three ninja were gone.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything." Sakura yelled out.  
  
Kiba turned his head and replied back. "He still loves you. Go to him!"  
  
"Remember! When you enter his Soul, whatever happens its not real! So don't trust anything so lightly!" Ino yelled back, as a reminder for Sakura.  
  
And Sakura was now on her way trying to race against time before Kyuubi reached Jiraiya and Tsunade. She moved as fast as she could, with all her strength and chakra. All over Konoha there was chaos and people hurt or fleeing for shelter. Finally she had reached Kyuubi, who's fury was still going on. Everywhere shinobi were trying to fend it off. Sakura stood on a high building, just out of Kyuubi's danger zone, and safe enough to perform the Jutsu. She began to make the hand symbols, and she dove off the building, falling towards Kyuubi. As she was falling she kept making hand symbols, suddenly her body began to become spirit-like. She closed her eyes, and all she could think was...   
  
"Naruto..."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Prepare yourselves! We are the last line of defense for Konoha!" Tsunade exclaimed to all the shinobi gathered with her. Jiraiya was at her side, riding Gamabunta, while she was riding Katsuyu. This was it, the moment of truth, where she would truly risk her life to save Konoha! Was she ready to use THAT jutsu that Yondiame used? If she was afraid, she did not show it.  
  
Jiraiya smiled, "Tsunade, it's been an honor to fight by your side."  
  
Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, and replied, "No, the honor is mine. At least I will be fighting along side a friend. Thank you, Jiraiya, Gamabunta, and you, Katsuyu."  
  
"I will stay to the very end milady." The Great Slug replied.  
  
"HAH! At the end of all this drinks are on me!" The Great Toadboss bellowed.  
  
As Kyuubi moved up to them, it stopped right in front of them, paused for a short time. Just letting it's tails wave around. It became silent. Now, it was a game of intimidation. But then the silence was broken with a great terrifying roar! And the battle for Konoha began...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Mmm... Where am I???" Sakura opened her eyes. At first it was dark, so very dark, and this feeling all around her, it almost felt like... "...Death."  
  
As she tried to stand up, the area around her began to light up. It was like she was standing in a void, an emptiness. The light around her was very dim, but she could see all around.  
  
"There's nothing here. Did the jutsu even work? Am I even in the right-"  
  
Just as she spoke, a path was shown to her, like a walkway made of spotlights. She began to follow the illuminated path given to her, she began to shiver slightly, and then the light began to turn color slowly with each step. She was getting closer... Closer to what? To the core? She continued to follow the path for a time, until it came to a dead stop. By now the dim light was blood red, she could then hear the slow beating of a heart.  
  
"What is this place..."  
  
Just as she tried to look at her surroundings again, the atmosphere changed. In an instant her surroundings flashed, and now she was standing in a grassy playground. It was as if she was back in Konoha. Just then she noticed something. Sitting alone on a single swing, was a small boy. She was questioning whether to go to him, or call out. But She began to walk slowly towards the boy. For some reason this boy seemed familiar. She couldn't make out his face yet, because he was swinging slowly, with his head down. Finally she reached him...  
  
"Who are you?" Asked the boy softly and innocently.  
  
"My name's Sakura." Just then as she got a look at who the boy was, it was Naruto.  
  
The little boy, looked up at her, and had a smile on his face. "You're really pretty."  
  
Sakura smiled lightly. "Thank you. Um...Why are you here alone?"  
  
At those words the boy looked away, and his face expression changed to sadness. "I'm alone. I've always been alone. No one likes me, or wants to be my friend. Most of all...HE won't let me have friends."  
  
"He?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
The boy looked off to the side, and pointed out something behind her. "Him."  
  
Sakura slowly turned her head and gasped to see a demonic face gazing at them. It's eyes showed such bloodlust and invoked terror beyond any recognition. It showed an evil smile, revealing its teeth as sharp as swords. It had an aura of pure horror and death. This was the face of the demon that tormented this poor boy.  
  
"Because of him, I'm alone. He likes to torment me, and eat at my soul. Everyday he squeezes the life out of me. It hurts, my heart hurts so much." The boy then grabbed at his chest, and began to tear slightly. "But one day, I will be more powerful than him! One day, I will have many friends! And they will all see me! Everyone will acknowledge me as a real person and not some trouble maker."  
  
Sakura had never seen this side of Naruto before. Such helplessness against something he was born with. But then she remembered how Naruto is now. Strong, powerful, and in complete control of the demon within. She knew it wasn't the demon that was really tormenting him, it wasn't the demon that gave him pain. It was the fact that he had been alone all his life, no one to care for him, no one to cheer for him, or be there to comfort him, no one to love him...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The battle on the outside enrages on! Gamabunta and Katsuyu are losing their ground against the mighty Kyuubi. Earth, Wind, and Fire, all of the elements in a whirl of chaos, as these Great Beasts battled hard and long. But it was no use, even if the odds are 2:1, how do you beat something that is so powerful that even rivals that of the gods?!  
  
"He's too powerful! I don't know how much longer we can hold out!" Gamabunta said.  
  
Tsunade took a deep breath, and thought, "Where are the reinforcements!?"  
  
Just then Gamabunta and Katsuyu took a hard blow from Kyuubi's tails! They were knocked aside, and just as Kyuubi was going for the final blow, the ground below Kyuubi broke up, and something came up and wrapped itself around it's body trying to constrict it! Both Sanin couldn't believe their eyes as the saw who had came to their aid!  
  
"MANDA!? But that means - OROCHIMARU!?" Tsunade said in a wild tone.  
  
Orochimaru did his infamous evil laugh. "FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!!! Don't get me wrong! IF ANYONE IS GOING TO DESTROY KONOHA - IT'S ME!"  
  
Jiraiya and Tsunade were at a loss of words; they were confused on whether he was here to help or to take advantage of the situation.  
  
"HEY! Don't just stand there! Get up and fight!" Orochimaru yelled.  
  
Gamabunta and Katsuyu's second wind kicked in and they got right back up to fight again. It was beyond any words or comparison, here they were the THREE LEGENDARY SANIN reunited and fighting as one to stop Kyuubi! All three of them trying to battle the demon off!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Do you have someone that loves you?" Asked the small boy.  
  
Sakura immediately thought of Naruto, thought of him and how much he loved her. Thought of all the moments they shared together, hand-in-hand. She looked at the boy, and smiled. "Yes. There is someone I love, very much."  
  
"Is that person very close to your heart?" The boy asked.  
  
Sakura now found courage with each answer. "I would die for him."  
  
"You're very lucky. I wish I had someone that close. I'm not loved at all." The boy frowned and looked away.  
  
Sakura moved closer to the boy and took him into her arms. "It's okay. I'll love you."  
  
The boy looked up at her and began to cry.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
They were losing, all three Sanin pushing themselves to the limit, using every known jutsu they could to try and stop the demon, but it was no use. Manda, Gamabunta, and Katsuyu where almost completely exhausted and out of Chakra. Finally Tsunade decided it was almost time... Time to use THAT jutsu that Yondiame (The Forth) used to seal Kyuubi away again. She put her hands together to start the jutsu, but hesitated for a moment. But just as Kyuubi was about to breath it's Breath Of Death.  
  
"_FUTON RENKUU-DAN_" (Wind Cannon)  
  
Reinforcements had arrived! The Village of Sand had come to Konoha's Aid!!! A fully transformed Gaara had arrived in full Shukaku form! Now the Demon of Wind/Sand will battle off with the Demon of Fire! Kyuubi and Shukaku square off, and circled each other. One waiting for the other to strike first, it was a battle of will and wits now... And then in an instant they charged each other!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"I'm so tired. So very tired. Why won't this pain go away..." The boy spoke softly, sniffling in Sakura's arms.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay, I'm here." Sakura tried to calm the boy down, and coo him. She began to stroke his wild golden hair. "Maybe I could sing you a song?"  
  
"A song?" The boy asked, and wiped his tears.  
  
"Yes. A song that I've been meaning to finish for a long time now. Something I wanted to sing for the one that I love. I couldn't finish it at first, but now I have to words." Sakura said softly. "Although I don't even know if it's ready yet."  
  
"May I hear it? Please?"  
  
"Okay." Sakura closed her eyes, and took a moment to remember. Remember all of her happy thoughts and memories from the moment she met Naruto, to their when to finally realized their love for each other, to the moment when he confessed his love for her. She then took a deep breath.  
  
[_Hitotsume no kotoba wa yume_ **!! **The first word was "dream"]  
[_nemuri no naka kara_ **!! **From the middle of sleep ]  
[_mune no oku no kurayami wo sotto_ **!! **Which secretly accompanies]  
[_tsuredasu no_ **!! **The darkness in my heart ]  
  
Just then as her song began, the surrounding area faded slightly, and now she could see what was going on outside, almost like she was inside the belly of the beast. She saw the terrible destruction going on, and saw all of Konoha fighting, trying to stop this beast, and saw even the Village of Sand fighting this battle too! Even though she was at ground zero, inside the beast, it was silent only to her song, and she continued.  
  
[_futatsume no kotoba wa kaze_ **!! **The second word was "wind"]  
[_yukute wo oshiete_ **!! **Directing my journey ]  
[_kamisama no ude no naka e_ **!! **From God's arms, ]  
[_tsubasa wo aoru no_ **!! **Fanning wings ]  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The battle enraged even more on the outside. Gaara/Shukaku had been putting up a long fight against the demon. But in the end, even Shukaku was losing against this ancient evil!  
  
Just then, Tsunade, finally decided that it was time, to use, the Death God and seal Kyuubi away again. "Jiraiya, I want you to keep an eye on Orochimaru, I wish we could all just go back to being friends when we were young, and talk over good times, but it's my time."  
  
"Tsunade!? You don't mean to-" Jiraiya spoke in shock.  
  
Orochimaru simply looked away. "..."  
  
"It's the only way. It's my duty, and goal to protect all of Konoha." Tsunade stood up filled with courage and pride. She began to create the jutsu(s)...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
[_tokete itta kanashii koto wo_ **!! **As if counting ]  
[_kazoeru you ni_ **!! **the melting sorrows,]  
[_kin'iro no ringo ga_ **!! **Yet another golden ]  
[_mata hitotsu ochiru_ **!! **apple fell ]  
  
Just then the boy closed his eyes, and began to fall asleep peacefully. He stopped grabbing his chest, this gentle song soothing his pain.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Tsuande began creating the hand symbols, with each symbol remembering all of the good moments in her life. Her very life flashing past her eyes, when suddenly...  
  
"GODAIME!!! Don't do it! Please!!" Shouted a trio of Shinobi that had just arrived to her side. Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba had just made it in the nick of time to stop the Hokage from sealing the demon away.  
  
"You don't have to risk your life! That is not Kyuubi!" Shikamaru told the Three Sanin.  
  
All three of them confused, Tsunade asked, "What!? But it's right there!"  
  
"It's not Kyuubi." Shikamaru then pointed at the demon. "THAT, is Naruto!"  
  
"Naruto!?" All three of the Sanin exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, It's only a manifestation of his inner feelings, whenever he is deeply affected, he doesn't just go berserk, he lets loose and loses all control. His Chakra leaks out and becomes manifested into anger and fury, thus it becomes solid. He had just suffered a major trauma, I'm guessing. It takes great control to subdue that demon inside of him."  
  
"I see." Tsunade urgently asked, "Then how do we stop it."  
  
Just then Ino got a strange feeling inside her head. She could almost hear Sakura's song. "Shikamaru, Sakura's inside. I can sense her mind. She's trying to stop him from the inside!"  
  
Shikamaru looked at Ino, and understood. "Then we need her to give her time! Just hold Kyuubi off a little longer, try to push him back out of Konoha! We must all strike together at the same time!"  
  
The Sanin all nodded their heads, and the summon beasts understood the plan also.  
  
Shikamaru then turned to Kiba. "Kiba..."  
  
"Heh! He's a big enough target, I'm sure me and Akamaru won't miss this target. Akamaru!" Akamaru barked and they disappeared off, suddenly.. "Inazuka-Stlye Man-Beast Morphing: _SOU-TOU-ROU_! (Double-Headed Wolf)"  
  
There was a small explosion and now Kiba and Akamaru were merged as one Giant two headed wolf, just like when they fought Sakon & Ukon. "Let's Go AKAMARU!" And they both let loose a great howl!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
[_mita koto mo nai fuukei_ **!! **Not even looking at the scenery,]  
[_soko ga kaeru basho_ **!! **There is the place you're going ]  
[_tatta hitotsu no inochi ni_ **!! **With merely a single life, ]  
[_tadoritsuku basho_ **!! **You struggle to reach that place]  
  
As her song began to pick up, suddenly the little boy began to disappear from her arms, and the area around her began to shake slightly. Her song was reaching to Naruto, he could hear her, hear her song for him!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Everyone attack together! Drive him back out of Konoha!" Tsunade gave the order, and all the shinobi of Konoha and Sand followed her leadership.  
  
Slowly but surely, the demon was being pressed back! But also, for some reason the demon also showed some kind of pain from the inside, it kept moving back as if to try and fight off a really bad stomach ache. It gave another fearsome roar, but everyone didn't back off! They kept pushing forward!!  
  
Manda trying to tie off the nine tails, while Gamabunta and Shukaku kept attacking and pushing the fox back! Almost to the Western Gate of Konoha!  
  
"KIBA NOW!" Shikmaru shouted out.  
  
"_GAROUGA_!!" (Double Wolf Fang)  
  
And the great Doubled-Headed wolf came spinning at such velocity, and hit the great demon dead on! Sending it past the Western Gate, and into the open forested area! It got right back up, but suddenly it began to glow red, and started to throw a tantrum by itself. It looked as if an invisible enemy was attacking it.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
[_furui mahou no hon_ **!! **An old magic book; ]  
[_tsuki no shizuku yoru no tobari_ **!! **moon drops; the curtain of night-- ]  
[_itsuka aeru yokan dake_ **!! **Only a premonition of meeting someday]  
  
The area around her began to turn dark again, but then a great light came around her, and she was suddenly back in the forest again. The sky began to clear, and she stood there on the ground, looking up at the demon that was writhing in pain. It looked as if it was going to be sucked inside out. It gave out one more roar, but it was a cry of weakening.  
  
[_we can fly_ ]  
[_we have wings_]  
  
The Demon fox began to fade away, all of the red Chakra dispersing, and the fox began to grow smaller. First from the fully formed Kyuubi, then slowing shrinking to a giant fox, then she saw it take human form! It was Naruto!  
  
"UURRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" All of the red chakra around him absorbing back into the seal on his abdomen! As the Chakra began to return to it's master each of the nine seals on his stomach began to glow red, signaling that the power was being sealed.  
  
[_we can touch floating dreams_]  
[_call me from so far_ ]  
[_through the wind_ ]  
  
When finally Naruto was at ground level, just hovering, his nine red chakra tails waving all around, then slowly, they too where returning back to it's master. When finally, all of his chakra was sealed back again, and he began to slowly fall. Sakura ran to him and caught him gently.  
  
[_in the light_]  
  
Sakura paused for a moment, and covered Naruto's body up. He was unconscious, but alive and well. Sakura began to tear, she embraced him longingly, and ran her hand through his wild golden hair gently. The sun began to shine on the area where they were. And the birds began to chirp as peace returned to Konoha.  
  
[_mittsume no kotoba wa hum .._ **!! **The third word was "hum"..]  
[_mimi wo sumashitara_ **!! **Caught by straining ears ]  
[_anata no furueru ude wo_ **!! **As I softly release ]  
[_sotto tokihanatsu_ **!! **Your trembling arms ]  
  
She had finished her song, and gotten Naruto back.  
  
The End.  
  
**Epilogue:  
**  
After the great battle against Kyuubi, everyone had went back home. Orochimaru left quietly without any trouble, he had done his good deed for his lifetime. The Village of Sand stayed a little to help repair most of Konoha, then went back home. Tsunade and Jiraiya had that drink they said they would have afterwards, and went back to their normal lives. However, Naruto was in bed for quite a while, but recovered after a few weeks, Sakura never left his side. Just then he was offered a chance to become Hokage, but he had turned it down. And he and Sakura disappeared soon afterwards, without a reason or response.  
  
Just on the outskirts of Konoha, on a small cliff over looking the Hidden Village of Leaf. They were hand-in-hand, surveying the land, as the sun was setting...  
  
"Look at all these land. I grew up alone, no one to love me, no one to care for me. When I became a man, I thought that I would someday become Hokage and everyone would acknowledge me. But then I realized that all I ever needed was someone to love me. The loneliness was unbearable, but so long as I have the right partner by my side, we'll find a new place." Naruto spoke softly, but with great pride.  
  
"Is there such a place?" Sakura spoke as she took hold of his arm.  
  
He looked back into her green eyes, "If not, then by God, I'll make a place just for the two of us."  
  
She began to tear, and embraced him. "Do you think there's room for three?"  
  
"Hah...You're kidding." He smiled and held her closer. "Well, when that happens, I'll just have to come up with something."  
  
And they walked off into the sunset, traveling to the Hidden Village of Clouds.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
**Author's Note:** OMFG Finally!? LOL! Yea yea, cheesy story, I don't think most of it makes any sense, and it's all very random. But who cares! Here's the story behind this fic, I've been mean to write this since what...April? May? And either I didn't have time to (school) or I was just too damn lazy. It was a combination of both factors really. Anyway, here some points that I want to point out:  
  
-About Konoha's full scale alert siren, I imagined one of those Air Stirke Sirens, just blaring off. The long "EERRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh...EEEEEERRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHhhhhhhhh" kinda like that.  
-When you hear Kyuubi's roar, I tried to imagine the roar from the T-Rex in Jurassic Park (Movie). It just had that deafening and fearsome tone to it.  
-The Song I used is called Voices, from Macross Plus. It's one of my personal favorite songs. If you haven't heard it, I would definitely suggest it.  
-Yeah, I gonna have to call the OOC card on me. Some of it is like "W-T-F mate??" and some of it sorta makes sense.  
-I guess since I can't really do Flash Animation; all I can do is write what I can.  
  
Okay, so that pretty much sums up what I have to say! Please leave a review, tell me what you like, what you don't like, give me some help here, I'm still a little new to writing fics. And stay tuned for Chapter 2, the long awaited Demon Child Fic I said I'd do for my NaruSaku Fan club! It will be Entitled: Tears Of the Son, Sins Of the Father. 


	2. Tears Of the Son, Sins Of the Father

**_Heaven & Earth: The Uzumaki Saga_**  
  
**Chapter 2:** _Tears Of the Son, Sins Of the Father_  
  
"I never got to know my father. He died saving me, protecting me and my mother. I come here everyday to pray for him, and talk to him."  
  
On a hill, a young boy about 7 years old stood at his father's unmarked grave. Everyday he would run out to it and sit there for hours, trying to recall all his vague memories of him. The small boy had short golden hair; he had a birthmark on his face that looked like whiskers. His blue eyes shining, as he gazed upon the grave. Talking to his deceased father, telling him about everything that goes on in his life, and how he wishes he was here.  
  
"Naruto! Let's go home!" Called his mother.  
  
"I'm coming!" He called back. "The sun is setting and I have to go now. Okaasama (mother) is calling for me. I'll come visit you tomorrow if it doesn't rain! See you tomorrow, chichiue (father)."  
  
Little Naruto ran back to his mother, who picked him up and they went home. They stopped by Ino's Flower shop, and saw Ino working the counter, while Shikamaru was playing Go with some kids in the back. His mother talked with Ino for a bit and Naruto went to look at the flowers. After a short while they parted, on the way home, they stopped by the Ramen shop to have dinner. Naruto ordered his favorite miso ramen with pork; his mother smiled and ordered the same.  
  
"Did you know that your father always loved to eat ramen? You take after him very much!" His mother spoke softly, as she scratched his head.  
  
The young boy jumped up, and looked at his mother, "Really? Did he eat it everyday?"  
  
She smiled lightly, and nodded her head. "Everyday."  
  
At this news he was very happy, and had a great smile on his face. Then a very familiar face stopped by, it was Iruka, he came in and sat next to Naruto and talked to his mother about the past days and how his father used to be friends, almost like family. After dinner and small talk with Iruka, they left the ramen shop. They arrived at home, and Naruto went upstairs to take a bath and get changed for bed. His mother smiled again, and spoke to herself. "So energetic."  
  
After he took a bath and got dressed, his mother came up to tuck him into bed.  
  
"Mama. Tell me about papa again. Please?" The little boy asked and yawned.  
  
She sat at his bedside, and ran her hand through his hair. "Well, he was like you; energetic, active, always happy and hungry. He would always train to be strong."  
  
"Strong enough to become Hokage?" The boy asked eagerly.  
  
"Even stronger! Did you know that he was even offered to become Hokage?"  
  
Suddenly excited he had up. "REALLY!?"  
  
"Yes. But he turned it down-" She put him back down, and calmed him down.  
  
"WHAT!? Why!? Why would he do such a thing!?" The boy pouted a little.  
  
"Because he found happiness with me and you." After saying "you" she poked him in the nose playfully, and smiled.  
  
"Oh." The boy understood.  
  
"Did you know that when you were really little, he would always have you by his side? Back when we lived in the Village of Clouds, he would always take you to the same mountainside, and show you to the world. And whenever you were sick, he would stay by your side until you got better. He found great strength whenever he was with us."  
  
The boy laid there, quietly in awe. "How...did he die?"  
  
His mother smiled, took a deep breath. "Well..."  
  
============[Flashback: 5-6 years ago]============  
  
Two weary travelers had stumbled into the Village of Clouds. One male, who had wild golden hair, and blue eyes, while his companion, a female with long pink hair tied back and dragon eyes (green eyes), both around 22-23ish. It had looked as if they were traveling for days. Also the woman was pregnant, I was surprised that she was even traveling like this. A simple couple, which looked to me as if they were about to collapse out of pure exhaustion. That was when I took the liberty of being a Samaritan.  
  
"Hey, are you two okay?" I asked, and tried to assist them.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but is this the Village of Clouds?" The man asked me kindly.  
  
"Hah." I chuckled slightly and smiled. "Yes, you've reached the Village of Clouds and Dreams. But now, please, let me help you. You may stay with me for the time being. Come, please."  
  
I took them into my home, and tended to them. They tried to thank me, but I nodded it off, and said, "No, it is my honor to help those in need. Please you are guest in my home. It may not be much, but you are welcome to stay here."  
  
"Who are you, kind sir?" Asked the woman.  
  
"My name is Aoyshima Masato. I used to be a samurai, until my clan met an untimely end. I came to here to gain a new start. And so I've become an artist, and somewhat writer of my time. Who might you two be? And where did you come from?"  
  
"My name is Uzu..." He paused for a short moment. "...Saito Makoto."  
  
"And I am his wife, Azami." Replied the woman after her husband.  
  
At first, I didn't believe him, but I could care less, because people, all over the world come here for new identities. So I didn't bother getting the truth out of them, they would tell me their tale another time.  
  
"Hmm! So, Makoto and Azami, what brings you here to the Village of Clouds, and with a little one, I presume on the way?" I asked proudly.  
  
"Well good sir, we've been traveling for quite some time, and had trouble getting through the Village of Earth, as you can see my Wife's condition. We'd like to thank you again for helping us."  
  
They both bowed gracefully, but I bowed my head in return respectfully. "Well, as I said before, you are welcome to stay in my home for the time being. Perhaps, I may help start you off with a job I have. I am in need of some help..."  
  
And thus we became good friends. They had their first child, soon after they had arrived. I believe they named the boy, Kazuo (First born son). A couple years had past, and we had grown onto each other, then one day he came to me and revealed the truth. The truth, and why they had left their home. They wanted peace, and a new beginning, and that there was too much damage that they could not return. Little did I know that they were the damage that caused the chaos. But here in the Village of Clouds, they lived very peacefully and happily. They even made me Kazou's godfather and guardian.  
  
I remember that everyday Makoto would take little Kazou to the mountaintop, and show him to the world, and speak of the land they had come from. Until...that night. I was to take care of little Kazou while his parents had to leave town for a short while. I remember it all so clearly, it was on the third night, there was a storm. I had just put him to sleep and went to the small shrine room, to pray. Suddenly...  
  
**CRASH**  
  
I heard a great crash inside my home. The door was broken down, and two shadowy figures stood at the entrance. One rather large pale skinned man with short hair, and a giant sword at his side, while the other was a mid-sized man, with long black hair, but what really was appealing was his eyes. They were red with some type of pigmentation to them. Both of them were wearing black and red cloaks.  
  
"We're here for the child." Said the Red-Eyed man smoothly.  
  
"I don't know who you are, or why you are here, but I won't forgive this intrusion!" I had my katana at my side, ready to draw forward. But I had no idea what I was in for. Before I knew it, I was already on the ground, clutching my stomach.  
  
"How...Shinobi...I'll kill you..." But as I tried to get up again, I was immediately knocked aside again. Little Kazuo crying, and I tried to get back up, but then I was stabbed in the shoulder. "AARRGGHH!!! No!! KAAAZZUUOOO!!!!"  
  
They left a scroll sitting by my bloody face, and they were gone. I laid there bleeding to death, just as Makoto and Azami came to pick Kazuo up and saw me lying there in my own blood.  
  
"MASASTO-SAN! Hold on!" Makoto jumped to my blood...took Kazuo...I tried, but too " And I fell unconscious. The next thing I remembered was Azami tending to my wounds, and Makoto was sitting by my side.  
  
"What happened?" Makoto asked, he saw the scroll and picked it up.  
  
"Two shinobi, in black and red cloaks, came, one was a tall pale skinned man, and the other was mid-sized with long black hair, but it was strange, he had red eyes..." And just as I said red eyes, Makoto jumped up and his face expression changed. "Someone you know?"  
  
Makoto looked at Azami, and then Azami had a look of dread on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry about Kazuo. It's my fault. I should've died." I said gravely.  
  
"No. It's not your fault. You did what you could. It's our fault. We brought this upon you." Azami replied.  
  
"Forgive us Masato-san. It may be time for us to leave this Village also. But not after we get our son back. You should recover in 4-5 days. Until then get some rest."  
  
Makoto and Azami began to leave, but I tried to stop him.  
  
"Wait!" They stopped. "If I can't help you, at least take this." I hand him my katana. "It's been in my family for generations. Its blade is high in spiritual energy. I wish to hand it down to you now. This is my gift to you. For being my friends, and my family."  
  
"Thank you Masato-san...for everything." Makoto bowed respectively, and that was the last time I ever saw them again.  
  
------------[INTERMISSION]------------  
"Let's all go the snack bar! Let's all go to the snack bar! Let's all go to the snack bar!! To get a tasty treat!"  
------------[END OF BREAK]------------  
  
============[Present Time]============  
"And that is the story of your godfather, Aoyshima Masato!" She finished her story, and made a big smile.  
  
"Mom!? What about father!?" Little Naruto pouted.  
  
She covered her laugh with her hand, and teasing her son a little. "Hehe. I'm just kidding; I'll get to it. But you should know that your godfather was a great and kind person. Well back to the story..."  
============[Flashback]============  
  
You're father knew that you'd be kidnapped sooner or later, that was why we left Konoha, and sought refuge in the Village of Clouds. We never thought that the Akatsuki would go to such lengths to find you. You where a very special baby, did you know that?  
  
"What are we going to do...our child..." Azami began to worry.  
  
Makoto took hold of his wife, and held her close. "Don't worry. I'll bring him back. I swear it. But for now, I want you to return to Konoha. It's the only place where you will be safe-"  
  
"No! I want to go with you!" Azami spoke out.  
  
Makoto took a firm grip on her, and looked straight at her. "I lost you once. I won't lose you again. I want you to be safe, and wait for our return. Promise me you won't interfere."  
  
Azami looked away with distress. But Makoto shook her softly once. "PROMISE ME!"  
  
"I..I promise. But you have to promise me that you will come back alive and well!" She said, outright and very content. Makoto gave a stern smile, and nodded his head. "I won't go alone. I will send word to the Nara and Inazuka clans."  
  
He embraced her one last time, and she left for Konoha, back home. Somewhere in the shadows, a figure stood on a tree, overseeing Makoto and Azami. He had overheard their conversation, and disappeared. Makoto sensed that they were being watching, but not by someone hostile...his presence almost seemed...familiar. He threw off the notion and began to prepare for the search for his son.  
  
After a few days, he sat at a cross in the road. Just then two Shinobi had arrived there. One had dark brown hair tied off at the top and had a face that looked as if he were going to fall asleep. While the other was very lively, he had wild brown hair everywhere, and had a type of face paint on his cheeks, and was accompanied by a white wolf.  
  
"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Said the lazy one.  
  
The Lively one had a serious tone on his face, and his wolf went to brush up against Makoto. "You're still looking good, eh? Akamaru still remembers you."  
  
"Tell me something. You disappeared without any word or reason, didn't even care to say goodbye to us. Not even a letter or notion!?" Said the lazy one.  
  
"You wouldn't have understood, Shikamaru." Makoto spoke, and he scratched the wolf's ear.  
  
The Lively then spoke. "Oh? And rejecting the position of Hokage? Wasn't that your dream?"  
  
"It was. But I found new life, I've found inner peace with Sakura now. And you, you still haven't settled down with anyone yet huh, Kiba?" Makoto replied.  
  
"Bah! Still, it's good to see you, Naruto." Shikamaru then smiled.  
  
Kiba too in had a big grin on his face. "I knew he wasn't dead! And Akamaru always missed your presence!"  
  
"And how are you Shikamaru? Still married to Ino?" Makoto said sparingly.  
  
Shikamaru grinned, and scratched his head. "Well..."  
  
"Him!? HAH! You should've seen this guy! He was caught red-handed cheating on Ino with some other foreign woman! She threw him out for two whole months! But she took him back, because of the children, and that he was good father." Kiba laughed out loud.  
  
"So you have children?" Makoto spoke.  
  
Shikamaru grinned, and replied. "Yes, two. Ino named the girl Chizu, and I named the boy after Chouji. And YOU! You animal, at least I don't move from woman to woman like a hound!"  
  
The three friends all gave a hearty laugh, and returned to business.  
  
"So what is it that makes you call for us again, hmm?" Kiba asked.  
  
Makoto's face turned grave, almost as if he was going to weep. "My son was taken from me."  
  
"The Akatsuki!?" Shikamaru immediately spoke.  
  
Makoto nodded, and explained more. "They will never stop hunting me, or the demon I possess. And now I fear that they might have captured my child to get me. They left this..."  
  
Makoto took the scroll out, and opened it, to their eyes revealed a letter written in blood...  
  
[_Fox Demon,_]  
[_We require your presence, here in Edo._]  
[_If you want your child returned, then come to us._]  
[_You have 4 days._]  
[_Signed, Mugetsu_]  
[_P.S. Do feel free to bring guests with you, we know you will._]  
  
"They gave us complete directions, but it's a trap, and they want me to know it's a trap." Makoto spoke.  
  
Shikamaru looked intently at the signed name. "...Mugetsu. That name, I've heard that name before." He a little harder, then it hit him. "My god, if it is who I think it is, Naruto, you may be in some serious trouble."  
  
"Who is this man Shiakamru?" Kiba asked.  
  
Shikamaru took a deep breath, and began to explain. "Mugetsu, is a missing-nin who was outlawed for using the forbidden art of Necromancy. He used live experiments, and turned them into monstrosities. He's also known to alter people's minds, and make them go insane. He was finally sought after, ever since he operated on himself, and when on a killing spree. The man is purely obsessed with making bigger, stronger, ferocious super soldiers. He bears the mark of Madness on his back." He paused for a moment, and continued. "He wants your demonic power, Naruto. He wants to free the demon, and make it his servant. He wants to harness your power for his own, and perhaps make multiple copies of you. And now that he works for the Akatsuki, he has limitless supply of strong able bodies."  
  
"I cannot ask you to go the entire way with me-" Makoto said.  
  
Kiba then scratched his nose, and interrupted Makoto, "Big bad strong enemies? Walking straight into a trap with the odds of not returning?" He paused, and then he had a very big grin on his face. "Well? What are we waiting for!?"  
  
"Tch. This is my price for being best friends with you. How utterly troublesome." Shikamaru said, but he too had a grin on his face.  
  
Makoto put his hands on their shoulders. "Thank you. You truly are my family."  
  
Just as the trio set out on their journey, just in the distance that same shadowy figure was watching them. Keeping an eye on them the entire time. Thus the trio set out to the area specified by the letter they had.  
  
------------[Back in Konoha]------------  
Azami had arrived, and made her way to Ino's place. When she entered, Ino dropped what she was doing, and rushed over to see her long lost friend.  
  
"Sakura! You've come back!" Just as she was running to go embrace her, she then folded her arms, and gave a very serious face. "Where have you been!? You left without word, without even saying goodbye?! You had all of us so worried!" Then her face expression changed to an more relieved tone, and she hugger her. "You could have at least written a letter."  
  
Azami was glad to see Ino too. "I'm sorry. But we wanted to leave our past and start anew. You look well! And happy-" She paused suddenly to see two little faces peeking out from the door behind Ino. "Oh? And who is that?"  
  
"Mama!" A little girl and boy came running out and hid behind their mother, looking at the stranger.  
  
Ino placed a hand on their heads, and smiled. "This Chizu, and Chouji. My little ones."  
  
"They're very cute." Azami smiled, and then looked at the boy. "...Chouji?"  
  
Ino smiled very wryly. "Shikamaru wanted to name him in honor of Akimichi Chouji. Children this is mama's best friend, Auntie Sakura."  
  
The two children shyly bowed, then went to the back room to play. Ino took Azami inside, and they sat down. Ino then got some tea, and they began to catch up with each other. Then Azami told Ino why she had returned to Konoha.  
  
"My god, so they are still hunting after the both of you?" Ino said with surprise.  
  
"Yes." Azami then began to cry. "They took my little Kazuo."  
  
Azami began to explain everything, why they left Konoha, all of their travels, moving from one place to another, and now she had to return.  
  
Ino tried to comfort her, and cheer her up. "Don't worry, Shikamaru and Kiba will help him. I would have gone too, but the children. They will come back; Naruto will come back. You know how he is when he makes an oath."  
  
Sakura then wiped her tears away, and smiled lightly. "Thank you Ino."  
  
"And hey! You guys still have your home. Shikamaru and I have been holding it for you and maintaining it hoping you'd come back someday! And you can always count on us being here for the both of you. You and Naruto are family to us, and our ties to each other can never be cut! Never!"  
  
Sakura smiled, and they continued to talk...  
------------[Back to the Trio]------------  
  
They traveled for about 2 days when they came upon a small compound, in a mountainous area, filled with trees. At first the compound was almost camouflaged by the surrounding foliage, but as they got closer, they could see it. They were like ruins, broken down fortified walls, broken pillars that still stood up, patches of moss covering up most of the walls. They made their way to the front gate, or what appeared to be the front gate. At first they did not enter, surveying the front courtyard from the front gate. It was quiet, almost too quiet. They knew something or someone would jump out and spring at them as soon as they entered, so they decided to continue inside. Just as they reached the broken fountain in the center of the courtyard...  
  
"If there were anytime to strike, it would be now." Shikamaru broke the silence. And the three of them stood there for a good minute or two. Nothing happened. And so they continued walking, but as soon as they were about to reach the front door, Akamaru picked up something.  
  
"Woof!" Akamaru barked, his ears perked up, and he began to give a low growl. Kiba immediately pushed Shikamaru and Makoto inside and closed off the door.  
  
"Kiba what-!?" Shikamaru said as he was pushed in. From the other side, they heard all a loud rumble, and the ground began to shake. Kiba spoke from the other side of the door. "GO NOW! I will take this one. Let's Go AKAMARU!! GOROUGA!"  
  
"KIBA! NO! Get out of there! Let us out!" Makoto shouted. But there was no response, it sounded like a big fight, a great monster's roar, and Kiba/Akamaru's howling attacks.  
  
Shikamaru closed his eyes, and sighed heavily. "Let's go, Naruto. He can take care of himself."  
  
"But-"  
  
Shikamaru calmly spoke. "He will be alright, Akamaru is with him. He would want us to continue." But inside he was telling himself: (You crazy bastard. You better be okay when we get out of here.)  
  
And so now Shikamaru and Makoto continued into the ruins. It was like a labyrinth, a great maze that turned left and right, but there was a definite path to follow. As they moved deeper and deeper into the ruins, they could see that each level was being rebuilt, almost renovated. And finally they came to a great hall, lit only with ten torch fires, on ten pillars. The room was big enough to fit a small army. It was dark, shadows flickering with the light, and then the silence was broken again...  
  
"Huhuhhuhahahhahahaa... HAA HAAA HAAA HAAA!!! You honor my presence, kitsune (fox). OooOOhh! And it's bought a friend! I'm sure that other beast boy, has met Gulga. Gulga likes to stalk his victims, and then strike. The thing is, he can be like a ghost, but attack more fierce than any known beast!"  
  
Although they could not see him at first, his voice was shrill, and had the tone of darkness, madness, insanity, but it also had a noble tone to it, like how an artist speaks to his audience. Then they saw something reflect from the light, something shine, like a triangular blade, a chakram with three large blades on each side. Then they heard a chain rattle arcorss the ground, being pulled at.  
  
"Are you Mugetsu? Where is my son." Makoto spoke sternly.  
  
_"Come closer."_  
  
They moved slowly towards the shadow-covered man.  
  
_"Clooossseeerrrr. hehehe hee."_  
  
They moved another couple of fee closer almost standing just in front of the throne. And they saw a figure. A thinly man, with tattered magenta pants, and black boots with gold lining, his frivoled shirt or lack of one, was torn and shredded, only hung form his waist. Although he was thinly his body was fit, and very ripped, you could see self-inflicted scars due to madness. His face was very pale, and his eyes very fine, and showed a certain level of nobility, but his hair was everywhere, wild and unkept. It nearly covered his face, and was long enough to go down his back. In his right hand, he held a single rose in his right hand and held it up just above his face, looking at it majestically. While in his left hand he held a type of chakram, connected to a long chain, falling to the ground and then wrapping itself around his arm. He stood upright, with such nobility, and looked at the blood rose as if it were a work of art from God himself.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it? All natural, and fully bloomed. It reminds me of my long lost wife, so precious and delicate, just...like...my...love." Suddenly the rose began to wilt in his hand as if it was being touched by death, and then it turned to ash.  
  
"Where is my son." Makoto asked again.  
  
"I used to be a noblemen, and I was a great artist. I had the perfect wife, who loved me. But she became ill, and died in my very arms. I lost all-purpose in life, and in art. But Master Mugetsu brought me back to life! He said he could bring back my wife, if I let him experiment on me. And so...I let him. Now I feel alive! He gave me new life! And now I create new works of art, but I need paint, red paint, only the finest red paint...I need blood! Heee heee heehee... I need only one body. The Kitsune may pass, but you.."  
  
The crazed man, brushed his hair back with is right hand revealing his face. His expression entirely different, now his eyes were sunken but wide open, and his smile was much more sinister.  
  
Makoto looked at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru..."  
  
"Go. I will follow shortly." Shikamaru spoke without any hesitation.  
  
Makoto hesitated for a moment, but nodded to Shikamaru and walked pass the crazed man quickly. Just as he left, the crazed man then introduced himself.  
  
"My name is Basara, and I'm going to enjoy painting you! Hee Hee Hee Hee... You will be my one-hundredth canvas! The master gave me such a glorious power, allow me to demonstrate, so that it will be a fair battle." He stepped off the throne, and into the shadows, the next thing that happened, was that he was engulfed into the shadow. And appeared in different areas of the hall. "You are in my element. It's pointless to fight! All I can give you is either a quick swift death, or a pain of 1000 deaths..."  
  
Shikamaru simply smiled, stepped forward, and off to the side to lean against one of the pillars. "I hate to disappoint you, but it is you, who is at a disadvantage."  
  
"You mock me?! Hee hee hehe... So be it, 1000 deaths it will be." And as Basara fell into the shadows, something happened. "What!? What's going on!? Why can't I move!?" All but his head was sticking out from the area he tried to disappear into. "What trickery is this!?"  
  
"You may have the power to use the shadows at your will..." Shikamaru began to walk towards the throne and sit lazily on it. "...but_ I CONTROL THEM_!"  
  
"NOOO!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Basara screamed in anger and fear, and attempted to struggled desperately.  
  
---  
  
Makoto made his way down another sub-level, it was like a great cavern, lit up by some enchanted seals on the walls around. It was dim, and there was a path that led onto large stepping-stones across an underground lake. Just as he made his way across there stood a tall pale man.  
  
"So the fox has made it this far hmm?" His voice echoing across the lake. "Well I should be honored to be the one to take you down!"  
  
"Give me back my son, and you will walk away alive." Makoto spoke angrily.  
  
The pale man gave a hearty laugh. "Ha ha ha ha!!! I'm afraid it is YOU who will not be walking away! But first, formalities, I am Hoshigaki Kisame. We've met before, when you where younger, but that wretched Sanin got in our way. Now, it's time to repay for such humiliation."  
  
With one hand, he withdrew his sharkskin sword, and it hit the ground with a great boom. Still wrapped in its bandages, Makoto knew what lied beneath those bandages, sharp blades that could shred skin like paper. And he had great power, just to swing such a sword with only one hand. Makoto prepared himself for a fight, and they squared off. Kisame only sidestepped slowly, while Makoto was shuffling keeping his guard up.  
  
From the very start of the fight, it was like a mismatch, one was ridiculously powerful and outclassed, while the other was only semi-powerful but skilled. Thus Makoto charged Kisame...  
  
"UUURRRAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Makoto rushed in with a multiple Explosive Kunai attack. But Kisame simply blocked all of them with his sword. Just then Makoto was up on Kisame and attempted to do a combo attack, but Kisame simply blocked each kick and punch with one arm. Makoto backed off, a little tired, but still good to fight.  
  
"Is that all you've got? You disappoint me, kitsune." Mocked the mighty giant.  
  
Makoto began to concentrate, and think of all the techniques that were effective, but against this monster, it was no use. So he attempted to try his ace card. He calmed down, and began to concentrate...suddenly his hand began to glow, chakra began to gather to his hand, and spin into a vortex. Kisame stared at him, curious as to what useless attack the kitsune had, but he braced himself for this new attack. The ball in Makoto's hand began to spin faster and faster, and the flow of chakra was beyond any measure.  
  
"EAT THIS! Rasaegan!!!" Makoto charged with all his speed and was upon Kisame in an instant!  
  
But Kisame simply blocked the attack with his Sharkskin sword, and the Raseagan's power just absorbed into the sword. Makoto's only super attack gone in an instant. Now Kisame had him by the throat, and lifted him up face to face. The large Mist ninja had a great grin on his face, enjoying the dying breath of Makoto.  
  
"It's a shame you didn't just come with us peacefully back then. Now Master Mugetsu is going to have to operate on you, and we'll no longer have any use for the brat." Kisame said, mocking Makoto, but after he spoke about his son, suddenly Makoto broke free!  
  
He jumped away, regained is composure, closed his eyes, and clenched his fists. "You shouldn't have said that." And suddenly Makoto began to glow violently red.  
  
"Oho! So the demon still has a little left in him huh!?" Kisame showed no fear, for he would simply absorb the Chakra and it would all be over.  
  
Makoto opened his, now red eyes, and charged Kisame with even greater speed! Kisame swung his sword at Makoto, and Makoto caught it with one hand! Just then the bandages all ripped away! and the Sharkskin sword was ripping at Makoto's hand! He was writhing in pain, but kept holding on.  
  
Kisame then smiled, and taunted him again. "It's useless don't you see! Just give it up, don't make me kill you."  
  
And the sharkskin sword began to work its tricks, instantly absorbing Makoto's demon chakra rapidly. You could see the red chakra being sucked into the sword, and the sword began to grow even more violent! Makoto could feel the life being sucked out of him, and he fell to one knee still holding onto the sword. His eyes were fading from red, and slowly turning back to blue. Makoto's life flashed before his eyes, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Masato, Azami and Kazuo. Suddenly he found new strength! His chakra intensified by almost hundred fold! He then regained his strength, and looked up to see Kisame face-to-face, and then gave a sickly smile.  
  
"You want power? THEN TAKE IT ALL!!!! RRRRAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" Makoto began to give a cry of anger and power! Chakra kept flowing into the Sharkskin sword, feeding it and feeding it. Then Makoto began to stand up. Kisame tried to pull the sword away, but Makoto's grip was even greater. Then Kisame used two hands to try and free the blade from the demon, but it was useless to do so. Kisame then tried to use all his known jutsu(s) to shake him off, but even while Makoto's Chakra was being drained, there was a strong barrier protecting him! When suddenly, the sharkskin sword could take no more, and in that instant it exploded and shattered! Kisame was knocked back onto the door he was guarding. He was nearly paralyzed for a moment, and his vision was hazy. But he could see what was happening in front of him. The entire underground cavern was engulfed in Red Chakra, and he saw that it was being absorbed now. All of the chakra returning to its master very rapidly. He still couldn't move, but he could still hear and speak.  
  
Makoto stood there with open arms, letting the chakra return to him. All of it revitalizing him, returning him to full power. "When a wolf's cub is being threatened, it will defend it to the death. You just picked the wrong Wolf to mess with."  
  
And with those words, he regained all of his chakra, and began walking towards the paralyzed Kisame. Suddenly nine red chakra tails shot out from Makoto's back, all waving around wildly. The pure energy emitting from him began to spark, and it seemed like sparks traveling around his body. Kisame suddenly felt a new emotion, something he had never felt before...fear and terror that comes before death.  
  
"Stay-Stay away! You-You DEMON!!!" Kisame was frantically shouting. He tried to get up, but his body wouldn't obey him. His eyes opened wide open with fear and terror, he was overpowered, outclassed, and now...  
  
Fade to black  
(Just kidding! I wouldn't do that to my readers!)  
  
Makoto's chakra tails picked Kisame up, and pierced each of his arms and legs against the wall. The pain was excruciating, and it burned more than any fire. "This is for Azami!"  
  
Just then, Makoto began to charge up another Resaegan. This time, instead of bright blue, it was fiery red. It glowed violently red, and he charged him and hit him dead center on his heart. The Resaegan entered his body, and it fell silent. "That was for Kazuo."  
  
Kisame coughed up blood, and Makoto released him from the wall. Kisame fell to his knees, and now he was looking up at Makoto. Makoto drew forth the katana given from Masato, and held it up high above Kisame's head. "And this...is for Masato-sama!"  
  
With those words, he made one swift downward stroke, and it was over. Makoto swooshed the blade to wipe the blood off, and sheathed it. As he began to walk past the door, the body and head began to disintegrate, and turn to ash. Now was the hardest foe he would have to fight...  
  
"Hmm. This is where it truly ends." Spoke a male with long black hair, in a black and red cloak.  
  
Makoto knew this man well. The very person that his old rival swore to kill.  
  
"Uchiha...Itachi."  
  
"So you remember me hmm?" Itachi showed no face expression. He was calm and cool, but he showed reserved power. Makoto knew well that he was a Sharingan Master, almost unbeatable. "I will offer you this once. Join us peacefully."  
  
Makoto scoffed, and replied. "Or?"  
  
"There is no OR." Itachi replied back, and then revealed his sharingan. Makoto tried to charge him before he could use any jutsu, but it was too late. "Tch, too slow. _MANGE-KYO SHARINGAN_!"  
  
Makoto was now trapped in Itachi's Advanced Bloodline technique, the dreaded Mange Sharingan. He remembered that Sasuke was affected by it, and was deeply affected by it. He didn't know what horrors he would expect. All round him, it was black; all he could hear was the sound of Itachi's voice. "You are now trapped in my world. Here, I am God, I am the Devil, I am the bringer of your Nightmares. Until you succumb to my control, you will suffer all of your worst fears and nightmares repeatedly."  
  
Just then Makoto witnessed Azami being murdered, over and over. Next he witnessed his friends being tortured and murdered slowly. Then he saw anyone and everyone he ever loved or held close to him tortured and murdered. Then he witnessed his little boy's death, over and over and over. Makoto, screamed in pain and suffering from this mental attack, when suddenly he heard another voice...  
  
"You can fight it, NARUTO! It's not real!" A familiar voice inside his head, he could almost hear it. "Don't give in to him! You have friends by your side! Never forget you have family, who will always fight for you!"  
  
Just then Makoto try and fight off the Mange Sharingan. Suddenly chakra began to leak into this Nightmarish world! Suddenly Kyuubi entered the world, and shook off Itachi. Who was now backing away from Makoto, and lost his control over the Mange Sharingan! Makoto tried to get up and fell to the ground, but was caught by someone. Makoto weakly looked up and saw the last person who would come to his aid.  
  
"You…" Makoto tried to smile, but nearly passed out. The man who came to his aid, also had Sharingan! "…Sasuke."  
  
"Hey, don't die on me. I've come to help you. HEY! Get a hold of yourself!" Sasuke shook Makoto and tried to get him back on his feet, before Itachi recovered. Makoto got up but was very weary.  
  
"How? Where?" Makoto was confused, but also glad to see him.  
  
Sasuke pushed him away, and shouted. "Talk later! Go to your son. NOW!"  
  
"Thank you, my friend." Makoto moved as quickly as he could, and was now in the final room.  
  
Itachi finally recovered and saw who it was that came to the demon's aid. "Tch. Hello brother. Are you still weak? Or have you come to finally finish the job?"  
  
Just then Itachi charged Sasuke with great speed, but Sasuke fought back at equal level! This was the first stage, the physical battle, each testing who was the better fighter! Next was the second stage, battle of ninjutsu, who can counter whom, and counter beyond counter. Here Itachi taunted Sasuke, "You can't beat me here. But show me what you've got!"  
  
"Oh, I have a surprise for you. Let us play a game!" Sasuke taunted his brother back.  
  
"A game? Foolish brother, are you still clinging onto the past? I should've just killed you back then." Itachi scoffed off the idea.  
  
"What's the matter? Scared you'll lose to a simple game?" Sasuke egging Itachi to play.  
  
"Fine. Let's see what you've got." Itachi just agreed, but little did he know what he was in store for.  
  
"Try to keep up." And with those words, Sasuke began to make hand symbols. All in a simply pattern, just one after another, and Itachi took the bait, he began to read his moves. Now both of them, where making symbols simultaneously. This kept on for a good 1-2 minutes. When finally Itachi grew tired of it...  
  
"Tch. Is THIS the best you can do? Just making me create hand symbols!?" But as Itachi tried to stop...he couldn't stop his hands. His whole body would not obey him anymore! "What!? What did you do to me?!"  
  
"Muhahaha!!! What's wrong? Don't like my game?" Sasuke laughed and mocked his brother.  
  
Itachi sense that he walked right into Sasuke's trap, coolly asked, "What is this jutsu? What have you done to me? And why can't I stop?"  
  
"A simple game. I created this jutsu especially for you! The ultimate weapon against Sharingan." Sasuke explained, because now he had the upper hand.  
  
"Ultimate weapon...against Sharingan?" Itachi was beginning to shake, but inside he was very curious.  
  
"Yes, if you haven't felt it yet, your chakra is now constantly flowing to your hands. The jutsu is a bomb, a chakra bomb. There are only two ways to walk away from this, dead or alive. All you need to do is pick a finishing seal to stop the bomb. There are only two ways. One will free you from the bomb, and your chakra will dissipate, while the other, will set it off. Choose wisely brother." Sasuke said this, but in actuality, there was a dark secret to this jutsu. The only way to start it is for a host to start it. Meaning now Sasuke was also at risk.  
  
Itachi saw this flaw, and laughed. "But you are also a player of this game too. The answer is simple, I will see the right seal when you do it."  
  
Sasuke then gave an even greater mischievous smile. "I hate to disappoint you, but even I don't know the final seal."  
  
"WHAT!?" Now Itachi was at a panic. "You fool! Then that means-"  
  
"Oh yes, this was meant to be a Kamikaze Jutsu! Is that fear I detect, Itachi?" Sasuke smiled greatly, and now it was either checkmate, or stalemate. Thus they kept making symbols, the chakra gathering and gathering, until it was almost visible. Then after another good five minute the both chose a seal! Sasuke choose an open palm seal, while Itachi choose an clasped hand seal.  
  
_"You chose...death, brother."_  
  
And Itachi's chakra bomb exploded right on top of him! It sent him flying back and up against a wall! Itachi's sharingan faded, and now Sasuke advanced upon him.  
  
"I have another surprise for you!" Sasuke engaged his sharingan! Itachi saw it, he had finally mastered Sharingan, he had a full wheel on both eyes! And Itachi knew what Sasuke was going to do. _"MANGE SHARINGAN!"_  
  
The area turned dark, and the last words Itachi heard from Sasuke was...  
  
_"Welcome to my world, bitch."_  
  
---  
  
Makoto stumbled into a laboratory. There were giant test tubes, filled with a pale green liquid. But what caught his attention was that he saw people, inside these test tubes. He moved through the lab carefully, and slowly, looking all around, and observing all the oddities inside. Finally he reached a significant tube with someone inside. When he looked up to see what it was, his eyes became wide open. Just then a voice spoke out...  
  
"It's like looking at a mirror isn't it? They are all beautiful works of art! And I created them all, each and every one." Said a weakly old man, in a white outfit. He looked like a mad scientist. His hair wispy, he wore round glasses, but he wasn't old. He still had the body of a middle-aged man, possible in his 40s. And his voice was still deep and strong, and had that tone of intellect. "I'm happy you came my dear boy. I'm so very happy. I'm glad you got past Gulga and Basara, they were my finest. But I never imagined that you'd get past Kisame and Itachi!"  
  
Makoto looked at the man, Mugetsu began to walk towards him. "Stay where you are!" He stopped. "Where is my son."  
  
"You're boy is alive and well. Unharmed. Go ahead call to him." Mugetsu spoke deviously.  
  
Makoto called out to his son. "Kazuo! Father is here!"  
  
"Papa! And a small boy came running to him from behind Mugetsu. Makoto took hold of Kazuo and checked him for anything wrong. He was okay, as promised.  
  
"Why are you after us!? What do you want from us!?" Makoto asked the mad man.  
  
Mugetsu moved away from Makoto and Kazuo, and stepped over to one of the test tubes and put his hand on it. "Why? Simple, that demon that lies within your abdomen! I wish to harness its power, the power of the demon! You have an interesting son, I must tell you. He has much potential to become like his father."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Makoto asked curiously. "What did you do to him!"  
  
"Me? I didn't do anything. But rather, ask the one that resides in that seal of yours! HAHAHAHA!!!" And the mad scientist laughed manically. "That little boy truly is a demon spawn-"  
  
"SILENCE! Take a good laugh, because this is where it ends for you!" Makoto began to charge a Rasaegan.  
  
"Hahahaha! I got all the information I needed from little...Kazou? A proper name, first born son, more like first born Demon-spawn! Hahahahaa!!!" Mugetsu continued laughing. "With his DNA, I can finally create my super soldiers! HAHAA!!! Now I have no use for you, the inferior demon."  
  
As soon as he finished his words, a horde of clones stepped out of the shadows. Clones of Makoto! All of the clones began to move towards them, with their glowing red eyes, and artificial chakra streaming out. So Makoto picked up Kazuo, and ran for the door, but the door immediately shut.  
  
"Then again, I can't let the original demon leave! It would be a privilege to make you MY PERSONAL SOLDIER!!! MUAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!" Mugetsu held a control that sealed the door, but it was on the other side of the Soldier clones.  
  
Makoto charged his Rasaegan and tried to blow the door, but it was no use, they were sealed in. He had no choice but to fight. He put Kazuo down, and told him to stay close and behind him, the little boy nodded and held tightly onto his father's back, hanging from his shoulders.  
  
"Kazuo, whatever happens don't let go of papa. I will protect you no matter what, and we will see mama again!" Makoto spoke to his son.  
  
And thus Makoto charged into the clones fighting all of them! Luckily he could take 2-3 at a time, trying to fight his way to Mugetsu. But it was no use, there were just too many, he was outnumbered 100:1. Even with the power of Kyuubi, it was still too many! He was all bloody, his left arm was dislocated, and his right leg was hurt. Just then suddenly the door busted open and reinforcements had come! Kiba smashed the door open and Sasuke quickly jumped in to help fight off the clones!  
  
"Holy shit...that's a lot of Naruto(s)..." Kiba said as he opened the door.  
  
Sasuke shouted, "HEY COME ON! Let's get out of here! Shikamaru set explosives on specific points to blow the place!"  
  
Kiba threw smoke bombs all over to cause confusion, and they all escaped as quickly as they could, but as Makoto turned to face Mugetsu, they had one final stare at each other that this was only the beginning. Then as Makoto turned away, Mugetsu shot a blow dart into him! Makoto pulled it out and continued to run.  
  
Mugetsu yelled out echoing so that Makoto would hear. "It's not over! There is no place you can hide! There is nowhere you can run! There is NO ESCAPE FROM ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!" And into the darkness the evil laughter continued.  
  
The three Shinobi and child rushed their way through the sublevels, and past the underground lake, and up the labyrinth, out of the compound where Shikamaru was waiting for them.  
  
Shikamaru saw them and waited for them to clear the area. Once they were in a safe zone, he made his hand symbols and said, "End Game."  
  
There were several great explosions coming from the Akatsuki compound, and it collapsed on itself, thus becoming nothing but ruin. The four shinobi and child stood there surveying what was, the Akatsuki compound. Although there were probably more of them out there, it only mattered that they got Kazuo back. Makoto turned to face Sasuke, with a discontent face.  
  
"I can't believe I was saved by my eternal rival!" Makoto said.  
  
Sasuke looked away, but then slightly smiled, and held out his hand. "How about being saved by a friend."  
  
"Hah. I can live with that." And Makoto shook his hands, but the two men gave a manly hug, as they had now accepted each other as equals. Soon after, Sasuke left them on his own journey. Makoto looked at his companions and smiled gratefully for their help, then he turned to his son and picked him up. "Let's go home."  
  
And the three men along with child, began their travel back home, back to safety, back to their normal lives, back to Konoha. As they returned home, Kiba went off back to his home along with Akamaru; Shikamaru was greeted by an angry, but extremely happy Ino and his two children; Makoto returned to Azami as promised, and she took hold of their little boy and held him for a long time. The two families began to walk back home, when suddenly Makoto, began to cough violently. Azami, Shikamaru, and Ino rushed over to him.  
  
"MAKOTO! Are you okay?!" Azami gasped.  
  
Makoto suddenly coughed up blood! "My can't-I can't feel. So cold..."  
  
"Hey! Hold on! Sakura what's wrong with him!?" Ino spoke rapidly.  
  
Azami began to check his symptoms, but it was all happening so rapidly, and she couldn't find any recognizable signs. "I-I can't find anything..."  
  
"WHAT!?" Both Shikamaru and Ino gasped. Then Shikamaru ran off. "I'll go get Godaime immediately! Keep him 's okay, at least I fulfilled your promise. cough I came back to you." Makoto spoke, but it was very faint and weakly.  
  
"No, don't talk. Save your breath." Azami began to tear. "Don't leave me alone. Please."  
  
"It's my time. At least, I got to spend my life " His voice grew even weaker. "Azami, there is something I need you to do."  
  
Azami wiped her tears away and listened intently. "Yes?"  
  
Makoto touched Azami's midsection, around her abdomen, and began making a type of seal. At first she didn't understand, but then once he did the spiral seal, she understood.  
  
"You must...not let him free. You can't let anyone get a hold of him." Makoto coughed even more violently, blood dripping from his mouth. "Remember, that...I always love you both...HURKaaahhhh....."  
  
"Makoto? Makoto!? MAKOTO!!! AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Azami weep at the loss of her only true love. He passed away in her arms, with a smile on his face. She sat there crying her heart out, and little Kazuo came to his mother's side, and held onto her arm.  
  
By the time Godaime and Shikamaru had arrived he was already dead. There was a funeral for him. Everyone attended, even Sasuke who had received news a few days later. Many people were there, all of the ANBU squads, the Special Jounins, all of his old teachers, and even Sand Village's Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou came to pay their respects. They placed a personal headstone out on a hill over looking Konoha, as he may view his beloved home.  
  
============[End of Flashback]============  
  
"...And that was the story of your father. You probably don't remember most of it, because you were so young, but he lived for us, and his legacy lives on within you and me." Naruto's mother finished. "Someday you'll understand his legacy, and you will become just as great as your father was."  
  
Little Naruto sat there in pure awe. "Wow."  
  
"Now, go to sleep, and we'll go visit him tomorrow again. Okay?" She spoke softly, and put the boy to sleep. She went back downstairs quietly, and looked out the window at the hill where the headstone was, and looked out into the starlit sky, and the full moon lighting the village. Just then, she put a hand on the window. "I miss you everyday. I named him after you in your honor. And I finally understand why you did what you had to do." She closed her eyes, and a tear fell down her cheek. Then she put her hand on her belly softly, and smiled. "Your legacy still continues... There's still room for one more..."  
  
At the headstone, it began to glow, and the words read...  
  
[_Here lies..._]  
[_Uzumaki Naruto_]  
[_Loving Husband & Father_]  
[_Hero Of Konoha_]  
[_A true spirit of Hokage_]  
[_May his spirit protect & watch over Konoha_]  
  
And the words disappeared...  
  
The End…?  
  
**Epilogue:  
**  
A few months later, they go to visit Naruto's headstone...  
  
Sakura called to her son, and had him sit down next to her. "Kazou."  
  
"Yes, okaasama?" The boy asked his mother.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, and asked him, "How do you feel about having a little sister?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
**Author's Note:** Whoohoo!! Finally omfg, this thing was like 22 pages!? It wasn't as long as chapter 1, but it felt like I was writing this thing forever. Okay so how's that for a Demon Child Fic, huh? lol, nevermnd. Here are a couple points I want to explain again:  
  
-Basara is from Samurai Spirits (aka Samurai Shodown game). I just made up some stuff to give him a background. But I did like the idea of Shikamaru going up agaisnt him. Since in the game, he uses the shadows to move around as his technique, I liked how Shikamaru just sits there, and finishes him off easily. His weapon if you can't visualize it, is like FF7 Yuffie's weapon, only it's attached to a chain. Or just look Basara up, and you'll see his weapon.  
-Mugetsu is from Squaresoft's The Bouncer. Although instead of just a maniac, I decided to change him around to a mad scientist that is obsessed with getting the demonic powers.  
-I felt bad about antagonizing Sasuke lately, so I decided to make him a good guy in my stories now.  
-Also the name Aoyshima Masato is my own creation, just someting to get the Village of Clouds part moving. But if i had another pen name it would be Aoyshima Masato.  
-Hope the name thing didn't confuse anyone. The ending was kinda obvious, but I wanted to keep it a secret until the end.  
  
Okay so there you have it. Chapter 2 is done! If you thought that Naruto dying was a complete twist? Just you wait until chapter 3's surprise/plot twist, it only gets better I promise you. 


	3. Children Of the Fox

---  
"Yoko! Let's go home now!" Yoko's brother called out to his little sister.  
  
A little girl only 4 years old, came running out from the day care place, and into her older brother's arms. She took after her mother, green eyes short pink hair tied in pigtails, but her hair was very different. At the tips they were slightly tinted red, so her hair was pinkish with a hint a red. She was fairly small, and very light.  
  
Her brother picked her up, and held her face to face, carrying her ever so lightly. "So where to today? Ramen?"  
  
She smiled lightly and pointed in a direction towards the hill where a headstone stood.  
  
"You want to see chichuie (father)?" He looked at her with a sort of sad smile and sighed, but nodded his head, and they began to walk towards the hill....  
---  
  
**_Heaven & Earth: The Uzumaki Saga_**  
  
**Chapter 3: Children Of the Fox  
**  
The two of them had arrived at the headstone where their father's spirit was embodied. First Yoko's brother knelt down, then she followed her brother's actions. He saw that she was mimicing his movements, and smiled, while she then looked at the headstone, closed her eyes, and began to pray.  
  
"Father lives inside of us, you know? He is with us always, here." He then pointed to Yoko's heart, and she then put her hand to her chest, and looked at her brother. "Even though you came after he left us, he is with you too."  
  
She gave a small smile, and then opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and nodded her head instead.  
  
"Let's go home. Okaasama is probably waiting for us." He then stood up, and Yoko followed after him, and she took hold of his hand. He smiled down to her, and they walked home.  
  
They had passed Ino's shop and Yoko's brother, stopped to say hello to his aunt Ino, and his best friends, Chouji and Chizu. They were all happy to see each other, and they saw little Yoko, who was shyly hiding behind her brother.  
  
"It's okay, Yoko, these are our family." Her brother spoke softly to her.  
  
"She's so cute! She looks so much like Sakura." Ino spoke with a joyous voice. "And how is your mother? I still can't believe how fast she was born. Just so suddenly! But she truly is a blessing."  
  
Yoko stepped out and they all got a good look at her. She stood there just below her brother's waistline, and looked at the smiling faces.  
  
"She is doing okay, if anything she's never been better. Well, we had best be going. Don't want to keep my mom waiting." said the brother.  
  
They said their goodbyes, and continued home. Just as they had arrived, they opened the door and their mother was already in the kitchen preparing dinner. She turned around with open arms and had a great smile on her face.  
  
"Welcome home, Kazou." She said to him, then knelt down as her little girl ran to her. "Hello! My little girl! I'm so happy to see you!"  
  
"Unn!" Yoko made a noise, and hugged her mother.  
  
She picked her up, and carried Yoko over to the table. "Come on. Can you say Mama yet? Ma-ma."  
  
"Mmmnn" Yoko tried to speak, but couldn't.  
  
Sakura sighed, and put her little girl down on a chair. "It's okay my little darling. Someday you'll speak for us."  
  
"I still don't understand it mom. Shouldn't she be able to speak fluently by now?" Kazuo asked curiously, and helped his mother prepare the table for dinner.  
  
Sakura gave a heavy sigh, and put food onto the table. "I'm not sure. It is odd, that she hasn't spoken a word, but then again... Our little Yoko is a special little girl. When the time comes, she will speak on her own."  
  
They ate dinner shortly, then cleaned up afterwards. Kazuo took Yoko upstairs and Sakura finished cleaning the dishes.  
  
"It's been nearly ten years since THAT day. And suddenly I have a child only recently. You never cease to amaze me, donna (respective title for a loved one/husband)." Sakura smiled and went upstairs to see her children to sleep.  
  
---  
  
The woman inside the house, then went upstairs. Waiting for darkness to fall, all the lights inside the house turned off. The man in a black and red cloak snuck his way into the house completely undetected. He made his way through the kitchen, past the small living room, and carefully up the stairs, trying not to make a single noise. He then passed the room with the woman, and then came to the room with the two children. One was a young adolescent just graduated to early Chuunin status, while the other was a small girl, sleeping soundly. The man moved towards the girl as quietly as he could. The entire house was silent, only the sound of an owl outside hooting outside. He then carefully picked up the girl, and put a spell on her so that she would remain asleep. Just as he reached the door exiting the room, the floor creaked! And the boy was already wide-awake!  
  
"YOU-!" The boy was fully alerted, looked to the opposite bed, and yelled out, "YOKO! MOTHER!"  
  
Suddenly the boy's mother was awake and on the other side of the man, trapping him from going downstairs or back to the room. He then looked to the side, and saw a window at the end of he hall, he covered the small girl and crashed through the window! Just as he landed on the ground, the boy and woman followed quickly. The man was about to make a break for it...  
  
"Stop where you are!" Yelled the woman, who suddenly appeared in front of him. "Give me back my daughter, and I may let you live."  
  
The man was completely covered in black and red, except for his eyes. He was holding the little girl in one arm, with the other stretched out in front of him on the guard.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want with her?" The boy asked angrily. The man said nothing. "ANSWER US!"  
  
But behind the mask, they could see a sickly smile. They had no choice but to try and force him to return the girl. First the boy rushed in foolishly, and was knocked away with one hand. He fell to the ground, and got right back up. Then the mother tried to use a shadow ninjitsu technique to get close to the him and tried to grab her daughter, but instead was countered by the very same ninjitsu technique, it was a shadow inside a shadow! The woman saw her flaw and immediately tried to retreat from the blow that was about to hit her, but it was too late! The man had a Ninjato (ninja katana), about to strike her, when suddenly a kunai deflected the blade's stroke! The boy had thrown it, just in time to save his mother. The man scoffed and then headed straight for the boy with great speed! He was already on top of him, and was going to cut open his belly, when suddenly a great red flashing beam knocked him away!  
  
"Stay the hell away from my son." Red chakra was leaking out from the woman, and what looked like a single red chakra tail. She was glowing with power violently, and spoke in a furious tone. "GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER, NOW!!!"  
  
Behind the mask the man was actually smirking! And he dodged all of the woman's attacks! This infuriated the woman even more, and suddenly there were NINE Red Chakra tails waving all around wildly! But the man stood before her, and held a finger to her, shaking it left and right, motioning [No. No. No]. And in an instant he was upon her, face to face! Immediately she tried to strike him with all nine tails! BUT...something happened...something that has never happened before! The man single handedly (literally), deflected all of the tails!  
  
"What!? How?!" The woman was baffled by this and was in pure surprise.  
  
In that instant, the man's hand began to glow, and with an open palmed hand, he pressed his fingers into her abdomen!  
  
"_Goguou-Fuuin_ (Five Element Seal)"  
  
And she was knocked out, her chakra sealed back into her. Just as the boy rushed to the aid of his mother, the man threw a flash/smoke bomb and disappeared into the darkness, leaving the woman and boy in the silent cold of the night...  
  
---  
  
"Okaasama! Hang on!" Kazuo rushed to his mother's side, and checked her for any wounds. Surprisingly that Dark Shinobi left them unharmed. He helped his mother sit up, and regain consciousness. "Who was that man..."  
  
Sakura shook her head clear of the haziness, and was glad to see that her son was unharmed also, but then realized they had just lost Yoko. "Yoko-...unngggh..."  
  
Sakura was still in pain from that last blow to her abdomen. It felt like it was burning, when she tried to gather chakra to heal her body. She then lifted her shirt just to reveal what was causing such pain. And Kazuo saw for the first time a strange seal on his mother's abdomen. There were nine markings, then a spiral, something that he had never seen before, but then as the seal tried to glow, there was another seal on top of it! Five smaller spirals, each with the symbol of the five elements (Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Metal).  
  
"Ahh! I can't remove this seal. There is an imbalance of chakra flow in my body. Kazuo, take me to Godiame. We need to get their assistance." Sakura spoke to her boy, and he helped her up, and back into the house.  
  
"Yes, mother. But Yoko!" Kazuo spoke rapidly.  
  
"Unngh...I know. But there is nothing we can do for now." Sakura catching her breath. "We will seek answers tomorrow. Come we must rest."  
  
Mother and son, returned inside, and tried to rest. The next day they went to see the Hokage, and told her of the grave news.  
  
"So they came just as you fell asleep? And kidnapped your little girl?" Godaime asked with shock.  
  
Sakura had a frown on her face, and responded back. "Yes. They took my Yoko. We could not stop this shinobi and we don't even know who he is or why he took her."  
  
"I see. Well if he was wearing black and red, he might have been associated with the Akatsuki. You know they have been going after you for some time now." Godiame nodded her head, and began to pace around her office.  
  
"But they came to the source! Right here in our own home! How would he have gotten past any of the gates without getting spotted by any of our border guards?!" Kazuo exclaimed.  
  
Sakura then Spoke, "This was no ordinary shinobi. he knew where we were, and even stood up against us." She also remembered her abdominal pain. "Unngh..."  
  
"Okaasama!" Kazuo moved to her quickly.  
  
Godaime also rushed over to her aid. "Are you alright?"  
  
"That man, used the Five Element Seal on me." She explained the fight that they had last night, and revealed to her the seal on her belly. "I would have unsealed it myself, but if not for the chakra imbalance..."  
  
"Hold still. This may sting a little." Godaime began to concentrate, and her hand began to glow. Then she pressed her hand into Sakura's belly. "_Goguou-kaiin_ (Five Element Unseal)!"  
  
Sakura felt a sharp sting, the wind nearly knocked out of her, and nearly fell over, but Kazou assisted her back onto her feet. Just then the Five Element Seal disappeared, and her chakra flow was back to normal. She began regain her breath, and Kazuo helped her sit down on a small couch.  
  
"Well, there is not much we can do, but I will look into this for you. You have my word." And Godaime dismissed them from her office.  
  
Mother and son returned home and saw their family waiting for them. Shikamaru and Ino, Kiba and Akamaru, and even Neji and Hinata came too. Everyone just hearing of the news, and trying to comfort them.  
  
"We just heard." Shikamaru spoke immediately. "And gathered as quickly as we could."  
  
Ino went to Sakura's side. "My God, the Akatsuki, they will never stop hunting you."  
  
"Come! Akamaru and I will track this bastard and tear him limb from limb!" Kiba spoke angrily.  
  
"If there is anything the Hyuuga Clan can do, we are here for you." Neji spoke.  
  
"There is not much we CAN do. No trace left, no idea who, or why. All is lost, and chances are very slim, next to nothing if we even knew where this man went." Kazuo spoke out.  
  
"Thank you everyone. I appreciate your condolences, and your help, but this is a matter only for the Uzumaki." Sakura humble told them. "Please, go home, and do not worry for us. Naruto, wouldn't want you all to be a crutch for us all the time."  
  
"But what about Yoko! She could-" Ino began to speak out rashly.  
  
"As you wish. But if you need us, you have only to send word, and we will help you to the ends of the earth." Shikamaru said with disappointment. He knew something was going to happen, but it was not their right to interfere unless called upon.  
  
Sakura bowed in respect to them all, and told them politely off. "I know, Shikamaru. Again, thank you all for your concern."  
  
Everyone then left out of respect, and now Kazuo and Sakura returned to their home.  
  
"Mother. What are we going to do?" Kazuo asked eagerly.  
  
"I don't know. All we can do is wait for Godaime's help, and pray that Yoko will be okay." Sakura said gravely.  
  
Kazuo broke out in anger. "BUT MOTHER-"  
  
"That's enough! We will go see your father, and seek for help. He will give us strength and help guide us through this difficult time." Sakura told her son sternly, and he obeyed. She began to think to herself: (Naruto... Please help us...)  
  
---  
  
Sasuke was traveling Northwest on his quest. He was passing though a mountain forest area, just as he heard something pass by. He quickly went into hiding and tried to see who was lagging behind him. A man covered in black and red clothing, carrying something on his shoulder. Almost immediately he recognized the colors...  
  
"Akatsuki." Sasuke spoke to himself quietly. "But why is he out here this far? Where is he going, and what is that on his back?"  
  
Sasuke decided to follow this man, and moved quietly in the shadows. He followed him until the man came to a sudden stop near a waterfall. Sasuke sat on a branch not making a single sound, carefully watching what the man was going to do. So Sasuke's surprise, the man uncovered his package, a little girl not older than five, maybe a year younger. And the girl sat there, looking at the man, while the man gathered some water from the stream. First he took removed the mask over his mouth and drank the water. Next he brought some water over to the girl to drink. The girl took the bamboo container, and looked at it. The man then motioned to her that it was to drink, the girl understood it, and then drank from the bamboo shoot. It was a strange sight, it seemed like this man kidnapped her, but is at least maintaining her. That was when he decided to intervene, when suddenly the man threw a kunai in Sasuke's direction!  
  
Sasuke leap down from the tree and faced off with the man. "Heh. So you knew I was there. Who are you? Where are you going? And what's with the girl?"  
  
The man stood silent, staring dead on at Sasuke. "..."  
  
"Won't speak huh? Well then I'll just have to MAKE YOU!" And Sasuke charged straight at the man with great speed. Just then the man ran onto the water, and jumped into the thick foliage of the forest, while the girl just sat there, not moving.  
  
The two shinobi began to fight upon the treetops, exchanging blows as they leap at each other. Both men were equally matched, thus the fight dragged on a bit. Sasuke grew tired of this and engaged his Sharingan, while the other man began to charge up his chakra. Just then Sasuke got a strange feeling from the chakra, it felt...familiar... Sasuke decided he had to finish this fast, so he made a quick hand symbol combination and then his hand began to spark. His chakra began to gather at his palm; the energy almost like lightning, and the sound was that of a thousand birds! It was the Chidori!  
  
"Let's see you dodge this!" Sasuke tried to get a lock on the man, but he was moving with great speed. Finally he got a clear shot at the shinobi, and rushed at him as quickly as he could! But then something happened... The man began to charge something at his palm also, his charka began to swirl and create a typhoon! The ball of energy was very small but it showed great power. He couldn't believe it, it was the Rasaegan! "Rasaegan...but that's impossible-"  
  
Sasuke made a grave mistake by losing his concentration, and was hit with the Rasaegan! But luckily Sasuke dodged in the last second, so that the Chakra bullet did not hit his heart! And with that instant, Sasuke was knocked unconscious. Just before he blacked out, he tore away at the man's hood revealing his face, and Sasuke looked straight at him... He couldn't believe his eyes!  
  
"Im-Impossible..." His eyes widened, but began to fail him, and everything turned black. "..._he's alive_..."  
  
---  
  
The man returned to the small girl, who was still sitting right where he left her. She was looking at him quietly not making a sound. The girl neither feared him, nor was afraid of her situation. For some strange reason the man seemed familiar to her. She simply did what he wanted her to do, and went with him quietly, despite the fact that she was taking from her mother and brother, and in a place she did not recognize or know of. The man picked her up and they continued their journey through the mountain forest. They traveled for a few days more until they came to an old temple ruins.  
  
It was an old monetary where monks used to live and pray to Lord Buddha. But it had been abandoned for years. Now the Akatsuki used this place as one of their many strongholds. The man walked in to the main hall, and walked towards the old and musty statue of the Buddha. Behind the great statue, there was a hidden passageway that led up into higher grounds, where a sanctuary stood. As they reached the sanctuary, the man took the girl into a room filled with books and all sorts of strange chambers. Just then a voice spoke out...  
  
"Ahh! Kitsune, so you've returned!" Spoke an older man, with a wild tone. "Oh? And you've brought me the little girl, excellent, very good! Hahahahahaa! That's very good of you...Naruto!"  
  
Yoko looked at her kidnapper, the man named Naruto. For some reason, this man seemed very familiar somehow. Even though she had never met him, she felt as if she had known him ever since she was born.  
  
"So let us have a look at THIS, little demon spawn. Bring her to me." Said the crazy man. Naruto obediently brought Yoko to him, and he began to inspect her. "Ahh! So this is the second child of the demon. hmm? She looks so much like her mother, but she has a bit of the demon inside of her."  
  
The old man looked at her carefully, and even noticed her red tinted hair. "Oh ho! Even her colors are showing! But something is very different about this one. Not like that boy. Oh yes, this one is VERY different!!!"  
  
The old man began to get all excited and began to talk aloud to himself. "I may have lost all those inferior clones, but now I have the Super Soldier I wanted. He's much stronger than that sharingan boy I used. You see? I had blood from the wretched demon just as he destroyed my laboratory almost 10 years ago! I may not have the original demon, or the original power, but I've replicated it, and given him an artificial power, almost enough to withstand that of the original! Don't you see little girl? This is were you came from, that man is your father! HAHAAAHAHAHAH!!!! It's too bad that I had to wipe out his memories. But oh well, he won't be needing them. He works for me now! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!"  
  
The old man continued laughing maniacally, while his soldier just stood there like a zombie. Yoko began to look a little scared, but simply sat in a corner and curled up. She started to miss her family...  
  
---  
  
Sasuke awoke about a day later, lying in the same spot where he fell. He tried to get up, but his whole left side was in pain. Then he remembered what he saw...  
  
"He's alive...Arrghhh.." Sasuke spoke weakly, but got up, and tried to move. "He's alive...he's alive..."  
  
All he could think of was that Naruto was alive. He had to return to Konoha and give news to Sakura and everyone. But then he remembered...  
  
"But why was he with that little girl... And why was he wearing the Akatsuki colors... I need to get back to Konoha."  
  
He rested up, and bandaged himself as best as he could. It took him a little longer than usual to get to Konoha, due to his injuries, but he made it in about three days time. Just as he had arrived at the North gate of Konoha, he stumbled and the guards brought him to the hospital. Word had reached to all that Sasuke had returned, but sustaining heavy injuries. He was lucky to even be alive even after taking a near miss with the Rasaegan. If he hadn't dodged for less then a few centimeters, it would have struck his heart. So everyone came to see him, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Kazuo, and Sakura. They came to visit him, and ask him normal questions. But soon as he began to fully recover, he told them of his encounter with the shinobi who kidnapped Yoko.  
  
"...you'll never believe it." He paused, and took a deep breath. "It was Naruto."  
  
Of course this caused a great commotion, and they were all shocked, surprised, and a little baffled at those words.  
  
"That's impossible! He died over ten years ago. Are you sure that mountain air didn't mess up your brain, Sasuke?" Kiba spoke outwardly.  
  
Sakura and Kazuo stood there silent and in disbelief. Then Ino broke the silence, "This is madness, maybe it was one of those Mugetsu's clones that survived, and is simply working for another Akatsuki man?"  
  
"That was what I thought at first...but No. Not even the clones could perform the Rasaegan. This one created a small one with precise power and control. If anything he didn't even mean to kill me, but only knock me out." Sasuke sat up from his hospital bed, still aching slightly. "I saw him with a little girl-"  
  
Suddenly Sakura and Kazuo perked up. Sakura immediately spoke out. "Was she small, and looked like me, with her hair tied in pigtails? Was she alive? Was she okay? Is she-"  
  
"She was alive and well." Sasuke told Sakura calmly, and she sighed in relief. "The man even took care of her, but they were traveling. Their tracks led North-Northeast of where I was. Most likely they were heading towards the abandoned Gjodai Temple. It was strange, seeing him in Akatsuki colors..."  
  
Kazuo began to walk towards the window, pondering in his thoughts. "So father is alive..."  
  
"It's probably just a clone. We don't even know if Mugetsu died at that that fortress we blew up." Kiba said very questioningly. "What if Mugetsu escaped, and now he wants to exact his revenge?"  
  
"He already did. He killed Naruto with that poisoned needle." Sakura spoke gravely, and then put her hand on her stomach. "He would have no use for revenge because he did not get Kyuubi."  
  
"Although I do remember him saying something about Kazuo, and how he was special." Kiba recalled. "While Sasuke and I were trying to get in, we overheard him going on about something, but couldn't quite make it out. I WAS trying to break open the door."  
  
"Something special? About me?" Kazuo asked, and grew very curious. "What's so special about me?"  
  
"I don't know, but Mugetsu must have found something special about you. That's how he made all those clones that attacked you and your father. But you were only four during that incident." Sasuke answered him. "Do not worry. I believe that it must be something good inside of you that makes you strong. That is why he used you as a prototype Clone soldier. But he took Yoko; possibly to harness whatever he can at the young age before you have control over anything. But what? We don't know."  
  
Sakura began to look worried, and turned away to look out the window.  
  
"So we have a location again, and Mugetsu possible alive." Shikamaru began to analyze the situation. "When shall we-"  
  
"No. This is our problem and I will go." Kazuo spoke out loud.  
  
Just after saying those words, the room filled with laughter, Kiba gave a big hearty laugh, while Sasuke chuckled, and Shikamaru put his hand to his head and shook his head.  
  
"You're only, what? Eighteen, boy? And only a second rate chuunin? Not even first rate." Kiba bellowed.  
  
"The wilderness isn't kind to you boy. You need know how to survive out there for weeks, even months!" Sasuke lectured.  
  
"You need a plan, strategize what you are going to do and how you are going to go about it. Not rush in and beat up anyone on sight." Shikamaru told him.  
  
"First off, I'm nineteen. And I've gotten to First-rate chuunin last year! I know all about survival tactics and training from Kurenai-sama. Also did you forget that you were my team leader? Shikamaru-sama?" Kazuo rebutted all of their agreements.  
  
"Kazuo that's enough. Behave yourself." Sakura spoke to him, and he listened to his mother. "Again, we do not need your help. This is a problem the Uzumaki, will deal with. I thank you for your concern, and Sasuke, I thank you for this great information. All of you have given us much support for the last few years, but now it is time for us to act upon our own. Naruto or impostor, we will get to the bottom of this. Come Kazuo, let us go home."  
  
They all bowed in respect, Sakura and Kazuo left the hospital room, and returned home. As they reached home, Kazuo slammed the door.  
  
"Mother! We should be out there looking for Yoko right now! We know where she is, why don't we go after them!" Kazuo spoke with an angry tone.  
  
"Calm down, my son. We will go, but first we must prepare." Sakura tried to calm her son down, and spoke with a reassuring voice.  
  
Kazuo calmed down now, and now was curious of this imposter who might be his father. "Mom, do you think father is alive?"  
  
"...I'm not too sure myself. Of course, it's too good to be true, but we mustn't believe it so quickly. Remember Mugetsu is dangerous, and works in mysterious ways." Sakura had an expression of unsureness. But quickly changed her face to a serious tone. "Come Kazuo, it is time to prepare for our departure. We will save Yoko, and get to the bottom of this once and for all."  
  
Mother and son, getting dressed for battle, and for a long journey ahead of them. They would travel for quite a while, before they could reach Gjodai Temple. Sakura put on her old ANBU gear, and covered it with traveling clothing, ready for battle, and she went to go check on her son. She brought in some old gear and clothing for him.  
  
"This was your father's ANBU gear. He would want you to wear it." She handed him the sleeveless vest, along with the arm and leg guards, and helpped him suit up. Then he put on traveling clothes, so that they were both ready to be on guard. Next, Sakura went downstairs to the living room and removed a sword they had kept in a glass case on the mantle above the fireplace. She unsheathed the sword and inspected it. It was well kept and clean. She had tended to it every now and then. It was the memento given to them from Masato-sama. She then put it back in its sheath, and handed it to her son. "This belonged to your godfather. He handed it down to your father, and now it will be by your side. Keep it with you always."  
  
He took the sword gracefully from his mother, and bowed his head. Kazuo strapped the sword to his back, ready to draw forth should he need to. Next mother and son gathered any food that they could bring with them, for this journey, although they would stop by any towns or villages along the way to pick up any quick supplies. Finally as they left their home, they went to visit the headstone, one last time.  
  
"Husband, give us strength, guide us safely, and protect Yoko until we are reunited." Sakura gave a short prayer, and they left.  
  
Just as they were about to exit through the Northern Gate of Konoha, they were stopped by Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and Sasuke who was on crutches.  
  
"Take this with you. It's not much, but it will help you." Shikamaru and Ino gave whatever money they had kept for emergencies. Ino then hugged Sakura. "Be careful, and come back alive!" Next she hugged Kazuo. "Watch over your mother, protect each other, and come back alive!"  
  
"Kid. You better come back in one piece! And beat up any strong opponents you run into for me! If you ever have any trouble just whistle for us! We'll come running like the wind! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba cheerfully said, and Akamaru woofed.  
  
"Good luck, and Godspeed. Remember North-Northeast of my last location. Gjodai Temple shouldn't be to far off. If you find HIM...bring him back for us." Sasuke put a hand on Kazou's shoulder, and he nodded his head back at him.  
  
And that was the last time Sakura and Kazuo saw them, as they exited Konoha and began their journey, to Gjodai Temple...  
  
---  
  
It had been nearly a week since Yoko was kidnapped, and brought to Gjodai Temple. The crazy old man, kept doing examinations on her. He would run strange machines and lights would shine over her body. But the old man did not touch her or harm her in any way. He only scanned her with the strange light. He kept her in a small room just outside of the strange room with all the big glass chambers. Every now and then the man known as Naruto would come and bring her a tray of food. He would wait for her to eat it, and then take the tray and leave. He was like a zombie, he didn't talk, he didn't move unless told to or ordered to. He stood there, without a mind of his own, taking orders like dog. Strangely enough his eyes would always glow red, a tint of blood red. He showed absolutely no face expression, almost like a blank face of death. He neither smiled, nor frowned, nor made any face of the sort, no emotion what so ever. Yoko found it strange that this man was almost like her. He didn't speak much, if at all, and just did what he was told to do. But one day, she decided to do something different...  
  
One day he brought food for her, and stood there looking at the wall, just waiting for her to eat. But instead, Yoko walked over to the man; she was about as high as his thigh. She looked up at him, and tugged at his pant. The man then looked down at her with his expressionless face. They stared at each other for a good minute or two, and then she motioned to him to come down. So like a zombie he knelt down onto one knee and was at face-to-face level. She looked straight into his face, their eyes focused at each other. She then put her hands onto his face, feeling his cool skin, almost trying to figure out some type of puzzle or lock. First she traced his eyes with her small fingers, ran her hand through his hair, opened his mouth with her hands and examined everything, saw that he also had small fangs for teeth. Then she moved her fingers over his nose, traced her way from his forehead and across the birthmark that looked like whiskers on his cheeks, it reminded her of Kazuo, her older brother. Then she took his hand and looked at it, compared her little hands to his big one. She put his hand down, and then they looked at each other eye to eye once more for a short period. She looked deep into him, searching for something, something she couldn't quite figure out, but kept looking. Then suddenly her eyes beamed, and she smiled. Just then she began to speak...  
  
_"Pah...Pah..."_ She tried to enunciate and form words in her mouth, when finally. _"…Pa-Papa?"_  
  
At those words the man immediately jumped up and backed off from the girl. The man looked almost as if he were spooked at her words. He still showed no face expression, but his actions showed such surprise and shock not understanding what had just happened. Yoko spoke softly again, her soft voice echoing in the small room. _"Papa."_ But the man did not move this time; he had gone back into the comatose state he was in. Yoko's smile faded and turned into a small frown of sadness, and she spoke one last time before she went to eat her food. _"...Papa..."  
_  
Somehow she had reached into the Zombie-like soldier, and touched something. Perhaps sparked something in his soul, and brought him back to humanity? Maybe even put a crack in the old man's brainwashing? She did not know. All she knew now was that this man IS her father, and she could almost sense it with her heart. Even though they had never met, and he had kidnapped her from her home, somewhere inside that empty shell...was her father's soul...  
  
---  
  
Sakura and Kazuo had just arrived at a small forest village, and stayed at an inn called, the White Deer In. Their hosts where a middle-aged couple, about Sakura's age, in their early thirties, her name was Hilda. She had a little boy around nine or ten years of age, the boys name was Pete. And the man of the house was a rather tall and built man named Alex. The man would never be around, always off in the deep forest ruins, exploring the old ruins near by. Sakura and Kazuo decided to stay for the night, and went to their room.  
  
"We are close to where Sasuke said he last saw Yoko." Sakura took out a map, and examined it again. She pointed to a spot on the map, and traced a path they were to follow. "He was here when he encountered Naruto, and said that they headed into this direction."  
  
"Mother, you don't believe it is him, do you?" Her son asked worriedly.  
  
Sakura gave a sad smile, but shook her head. "No. You're father died in my arms. I only wish to get our Yoko back."  
  
"..." Kazuo looked at her. He knew that his mother would give anything to have his father back with them. Hell, HE even wanted his father back, but it was not worth the risk or Yoko's life. But they both still hoped, that maybe it was him. And as they finished talking over the plan for tomorrow's end, they turned in for the night.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Ohohohoho! It's even greater than I expected!" Mugetsu exclaimed out loud. "This child is a full blooded demon spawn! Unlike that half-breed from before! I could perfect the process now! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!" And his evil laughter filled the abandoned monetary, echoing out into the dark forest. "KITSUNE! Come! I can finally perfect you, my Demon Soldier!"  
  
The zombie Naruto, obediently came to his master's bidding, and stood before him. Mugetsu then ordered him to remove his coat and shirt, and Naruto was now half naked. He stood there before his master, ripped, and well maintained, a true soldier's body.  
  
"Now, I want you to lay face down on that slab there." The mad man pointed to a dark, cold, marble slab with tools on the side table. Naruto walked over to the slab, and lay down, with his chiseled back exposed. "Good. Now hold still, while I complete you."  
  
There were already markings on Naruto's back, like a rough sketch, or an outline of something to be tattooed onto him. Mugetsu got his tools ready, and fired up a machine just hanging above where Naruto lay. It began to hum and there was a red beam shining down onto his back. The mad man, then moved over to a panel, and began to enter equations, and patterns. After he completed it, he moved over to Naruto's side, and began chanting from a scroll. The demonic words foreign to Naruto's ears, but then the process began. The red beam began to trace along his back, and burned into his skin, while Mugetsu's chanting continued almost like chakra being absorbed into his back. Naruto just lay there, not moving even an inch, even though his back was burning. He lay there shaking slightly, but with no face expression. If he knew pain, he did not show it, he did not even know what pain was. The process did not finish for another hour or so, and Mugetsu finally told him to stand before him.  
  
"Come stand for me." He inspected his entire back, the process was complete, and he had finally created the perfect super soldier. He had given him a newborn demon, _Kokuei Ryuujin_ (Dark Shadow Dragon). It was a great rising dragon tattoo, which glowed violently red, with black eyes. With the information gathered from the pure blooded child, Mugetsu had created an entirely new demon! It was like a symbiotic parasite, it lived off of Naruto, but in exchange gave him incredible power at will. Even though it was an artificially made demon, it was almost strong enough to even rival that of the real thing.  
  
"Now you are complete my beautiful work of art! You are now more powerful than any demon, spirit, or devil on this earth! You will shake the very roots of hell, and rule over the heavens! And with the new weapons I have for you, I will have no need for Basara, or Gulga anymore. Only you my beautiful soldier of perfection!" Mugetsu spoke out loud and eccentrically. "It's a shame that we won't need the girl anymore. We will dispose of her tomorrow. AHAHAHAHHAA!!!"  
  
With those last works, the tattoo on Naruto's back slowly faded away, and Mugetsu went away into another room to rest. Just as he left the room, something happened...as the tattoo on Naruto's back disappeared, his eyes no longer glowed red, but instead one eye remained red, and the other turned blue...  
  
---  
  
The next day...  
  
Sakura and Kazuo woke up early, and paid for the night. Just before they left, Hilda (their hostess) asked if they would come back again, but her husband barging in wildly interrupted her.  
  
"HILDA! I've found it! The ruins of Gjodai!" The man spoke in excitement. "Now we won't have to live here anymore!"  
  
Sakura looked surprised, and quickly asked the man, "Excuse me, sir? But we are heading to Gjodai Temple. Would you be able to help us-"  
  
"What!? So you can take my treasure!? Go find it yourself!" The man scoffed at her.  
  
Kazuo spoke out. "Please! You don't understand!"  
  
"OH! I perfectly understand! You're treasure hunters! Trying to steal my find!" The man spoke wildly and angrily.  
  
"ALEX STOP IT! They are paying customers, at least listen to them!" Hilda, his wife trying to calm her husband down. Alex then looked at his angry wife, and immediately calmed down, and listened to what the two customers had to say.  
  
"I assure you, we are not Tomb Raiders. We only wish to get to Gjodai Temple, to save my little girl..." Sakura explained their entire situation to them. Just as she finished her story, Alex and Hilda had an expression of sorry on their faces.  
  
"I see. Well..." Alex paused. Then Hilda spoke after him, "Alex just take them to the temple. Think if it were our little Pete had been kidnapped."  
  
"Okay. I'll take you there, but would you help me also? I will explain along the way." Alex gathered his gear, and they left the Inn, and into the wilderness.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura told the man.  
  
Alex just accepted their thanks, and told them, why he was searching for Gjodai Temple. "I've heard that there was an ancient artifact that was sealed away by the monks that used to inhabit there. It's an accursed artifact, a blood rusted katana, called The Muramasa. I've been searching for it for almost fifteen years. It should bring a nice price, so that my family can live rich for the rest of our lives. You see, when Hilda and I were married, I used to be a carpenter. But ever since that damned war between the Sound Village and Konoha, they came and pillaged our home. We came to this small remote forest village to start anew, until I found the treasure of the ruins. My dream is to move to the Valley of the wind, and open a peaceful inn with my wife. I will build an inn , and we will be very prosperous, and kind to all travelers. A new home for my wife and son."  
  
They traveled early in the day, and reached the area at which Sasuke fought Naruto. From there, Alex led the rest of the way...  
  
---  
  
Yoko awoke to the sound of evil laughter, the laughter of the crazy old man. Just then he called to Naruto, and told him to bring her to him.  
  
"Kitsune! Bring me the girl, it's time to be rid of her."  
  
Naruto brought the little girl to the old man. Mugetsu took hold of Yoko and dragged her to the large room with all the glass chambers. She stood there cold, and now scared.  
  
"I'm sorry little one. But I have no use of you anymore. You've given me everything I've needed." He paused for a moment and then turned away to walk over to a table. He picked up what looked like a claw, a bear claw weapon! "This is my finest piece of work! The same weapon I used when I slaughtered that village of women and children. Kitsune! Take this and KILL the girl."  
  
Naruto walked over to his master, and took the claw from him. He put it on his hand, and moved towards the girl. The girl looked at him with innocent eyes wide open, and tried to call to him. _"Papa..."  
_  
Just as Naruto was about to strike at the girl, he raised his arm high, but stopped. Something inside of him would not do it! Mugetsu grew impatient.  
  
"What are you doing!? Kill her! KILL HER NOW!" But he did not move. "I don't believe this! Maybe you AREN'T quite PERFECT!" Mugetsu grew angry and pushed Naruto aside, and took a dagger out to strike at the girl. "If you want something, you should do it yourself!"  
  
Yoko cowered away, and called for Naruto again. "Papa!"  
  
Just as he made a downward stabbing motion, his hand was stopped! Mugetsu looked at what had stopped him, and was in shock. "You!? WHY!?"  
  
Naruto stood there with a fierce grip on the man's wrist, and tightened his grip. He then shook his head to motion (_No_). And with demonic strength he threw the man aside, hitting the hard stonewall.  
  
"You would betray me!? I never should have brought you back to life!" Mugetsu scrambled to get up, and pulled a lever on the wall, that released what was inside the glass chambers. "BASARA! GULGA! Kill the traitor!" He shouted maniacally and ran as fast as he could.  
  
There stood two men, who were the mad man's experiments. The fairly normal looking one with a chakram in hand, began to give a giddy sort of laugh. "Hee Heeee heeehe heheheheheeee..."  
  
While the other was a large beast. He clearly showed surgical scars, and a metal plate covered his head. The monster was drooling and had a crazed smile upon him. Then he gave a roar that was terrifying as it was deafening!  
  
Basara and Gulga, Mugetsu's original experiments, one was a mad man with the power to meld with shadows and travel around in them, while the other was a large abomination that could move faster than any known animal, and had inhuman strength. Basara disappeared into the darkness that filled the room, while Gulga stomped his feet in a fit. Naruto motioned to Yoko to go into the small room where she was held captive. Yoko immediately moved quickly into the room to hide behind the wall, watching silently from the room. Just then Naruto's eyes turned fully black with red centers, and he began to move around the room slowly, just walking with quiet power. Naruto and Gulga circled around each other, exchanging glances, Gulga trying to psyche Naruto out by roaring ferociously, but Naruto simply looked at him with quiet rage. Suddenly Naruto stopped by a pillar he was walking past and instantly stabbed into the pillar with the bear claw! He then pulled out a bloody Basara, with the bear claw ripped into his chest. Basara had a firm death grip on Naruto, and Naruto was stuck to the pillar. Suddenly Gulga began to charge him with great speed. What happened next was almost unbelievable...  
  
Gulga charged Naruto with full speed, and threw a fist aiming to crush him instantly. But Naruto caught his fist straight on with his free left hand! Naruto didn't even bulge! He held his ground, the shear force of the stop boomed the laboratory! Gulga struggling against Naruto's grip, but it was no use, he could not move nor escape from him. Then Naruto began to slowly crush Gulga's hand, the demonic strength was overpowering the abomination. Finally Naruto let go of Gulga, and Gulga backed away, while he released himself from Basara's death grip. Then Gulga became enraged, and charged Naruto again! Naruto disappeared and reappeared instantly with the bear claw inside Gulga's stomach! Blood spewed everywhere, covering the floor, and it was over. Naruto moved over to where Yoko was hiding and picked her up. She looked into his black/red eyes, and they walked out of the laboratory.  
  
Just as Mugetsu was about to reach the main exit behind the Buddha statue, Naruto teleported before him instantly! Mugetsu fell back in surprise, and began crawling away. "Stay-Stay away from me! You-You monster! I never should have revived you! I never should have brought that girl! You are monsters! ALL OF YOUR KIND! MONSTERS!!!"  
  
Naruto put Yoko down, and she stood near the exit, while her "father" went to finish off the crazy old man. Naruto picked Mugetsu up, and looked at him dead in the eyes for a moment, then disemboweled him. The old man simply gave a gargling sound and fell to the ground trying to gather his internal organs. Yoko stood there, not moving, witnessing the entire scene. She showed no fear or any sign of terror. She just stood there, silently, watched her father kill the monsters below, and now kill this old man. As Naruto began to walk back to his, "daughter", there was something Mugetsu was carrying. A katana, it was rusted with blood, but strangely still usable. He picked it up and felt a strange demonic energy about it. He strapped it to his back, and went to Yoko.  
  
He didn't know how or why he chose to save the girl. Was he free from the mad man's brainwash? Or was it just an animalistic instinct to protect a young one? Or maybe, it was a combination. Either way, they were free, and exited the Temple, and across a chasm. Just as they reached a safe distance from the Temple, they turned around and looked at the ruins. Naruto then began to concentrate, and reached his open hand out towards the direction of the temple...  
  
---  
  
The three traveler's had just arrived at Gjodai temple, but did not enter it yet. They surveyed the area and checked for any type of traps or secrets. When suddenly, the ground began to shake.  
  
"Earthquake?" Sakura yelled in the chaos.  
  
"No! The temple is collapsing! We need to get out of here!" Alex yelled back.  
  
Kazuo spoke frantically, "But YOKO!"  
  
"We need to move! NOW!" Alex yelled back.  
  
The three of them moved away from the temple, and nearly ran off a cliff. They stopped and looked around. Sakura dropped to the ground, tears began to run down her face. Kazuo kicked at the ground and cursed into the chasm. Alex was mad also, but he had not lost anything, much less to say for his two companions. He tried to give his condolences.  
  
"I'm sorry. But that Temple was going to give out sooner or later. I pray that your child was not there when it fell." Alex spoke gravely.  
  
Sakura just sat there crying her heart out. "My girl... My little girl..."  
  
"First father, now Yoko... WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!? WHY GOD DO YOU TORMENT US!?" As Kazuo yelled with rage into the air, he suddenly noticed something...well actually someone...  
  
On the other side of the chasm, stood a man in brown clothing along with...a little girl!  
  
"Okaasama, LOOK!" Kazuo excited spoke and pointed at the pair.  
  
Sakura wiped her tears and looked to the other side. There stood, Yoko waving at her mother, but also standing beside Yoko was...Naruto. "He is alive. YOKO!!!"  
  
Sakura immediately got up and tried to run to her, but Kazuo stopped his mother from running off the cliff! "Okaasama! Stop!"  
  
"LET ME GO KAZUO! They're right there! LET GO FO ME!!!" Sakura frantically spoke.  
  
"Mother, stop it!" Kazuo had to struggle against his crazed mother, and had no choice but to knock her out. He then hit her in her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. "I'm sorry. But don't worry, she is alive, and father is with her."  
  
Sakura spoke weakly, and began to pass out. "...Yoko...Naruto...."  
  
Kazuo stood at the edge, staring at the man who might be his father, but could also be just another clone. They stood staring at each other...  
  
---  
  
On the other side, Yoko saw her mother and brother. She tried to wave and signal at them, but then her brother stopped their mother from jumping the cliff. Yoko then looked at her father, and smiled at him, pointing towards Sakura and Kazuo. He looked at them, saw the woman was in pain, and then looked at the boy. The boy almost looked like himself with a few minor details. Just then Yoko took her father's hand, Naruto looked down at his daughter, his eyes returning to the normal one red and one blue. He did not know where he came from, or where he will go, but he would protect this girl as one of his own. Not knowing that she was his blood daughter, he softly squeezed her hand, and they began to walk away into the distance. Yoko looked back once more at her family, but quietly smiled walking away, knowing that she was reunited with her father...  
  
The End?  
  
**Epilogue:**  
  
Sakura and Kazuo with new hope, now had another long journey ahead of them, to track Yoko and this "Naruto". Alex did not recover the Masamura, but did manage to recover pieces of the Golden Buddha, and made enough money to move with his family to the Valley of the Wind. The question of whether Gjodai Temple collapse on its own, or it was Naruto's doing, still remains a mystery.  
  
What is the truth behind Yoko's demon lineage? What is the true power behind the _Kokuei Ryuujin_ (Dark Dragon Seal)? What is this demonic blade that Naruto picked up, is it truly _The Muramasa_? Where will father and daughter go and who will they encounter? How will they return home?  
  
All will be answered, in **Chapter 4: Seasons Of the Demon**...  
  
**Author's Note:** w00t! Finally finished Chapter 3, and its looking pretty alright so far. Not much to say on this one, so I'll just point out my main points:  
  
-For those of you who were confused about Chapter 2 earlier. Makoto = Naruto, Azami = Sakura. They had to hide thier identities, since they were on the run from the Akatsuki. And "Little Naruto" is Kazuo, thier first born son.  
-Also if you didn't understand Naruto's death scene. He transfered Kyuubi into Sakura, so that if the Akatsuki ever got hold of his body, they would not get Kyuubi.  
-Chapter 3 is for Yoko, their second child, and daughter.  
-The character ages right now are as follows: Sakura (30), Kazuo (18-19ish), Yoko (4), and Mugetsu (40ish). There is roughly a ten year difference since Chapter 2.  
-My idea for Zombie Soldier Naruto, was a bit random, So now he's back and alive, but without any memories of who he is or where he comes from. Only now, he doesn't have Kyuubi, he gets an entirely new demon. The Dark Dragon (yea kinda borrowing it from XboX Ninja Gaiden.)  
-For the scene with Yoko and Zombie Naruto, I wanted to do one of those touching humanizing scenes. What kind inspired me was from the movie "Hook" with Robin Williams plays as a grown up Peter Pan. And when they're trying to refresh his mind, there's a touching scene with this little boy, and tries to find Peter Pan inside Robin Williams.  
-As for the weaponry of choice, we have the bear claw and the Muramasa katana. For the bear claw think of wolverine's claws only its like a hand gauntlet/glove. It fits on top of your dosal side of your hand. He only has one, and its pretty bad ass, with four small razor blades. Think of a rake, and taking for of the claws, and putting it on your hand, only its not so flimsy, and can really cut through metal. As for the Muramasa katana, Muramasa was a famous swordsmith that made refined Katanas during the Tokugawa era. The lengend/saying goes that his Katana's would always thirst for blood. But would always bring an end to its user. Fortunately I'm gonna twist that around, for Chapter 4.  
  
Okay, so there you have it! Chapter 3 up and ready! Please leave a review, talk to me people, tell me whats good, whats bad, any confusion, you want me to change something, or if its just freaking awesome. Thnx and Chapter 4 is currently in the works even as we speak! 


	4. Seasons Of the Demon

---[Interlude: Spring to Summer]  
Sakura and Kazuo had just arrived at another scene that looked to be a massacre, all of the men...dead. There were bodies everywhere, the skin looked as if it was ripped away, shredded from their very bone. All of them Akatsuki men, just thugs and sweepers among the bodies.  
  
"My god... What happened here? This is the second one..." Kazuo looked around, searching for any survivors.  
  
Sakura looked at the bodies, and studied the attacks. Some bore the mark of a bear claw, while a very sharp, rusted blade either cut the others up. But it was strange, for each stroke of the sword; the cuts became smoother, from rough edges to a refined slice. "HE was here."  
  
Suddenly someone gave a groan of pain, and began to crawl out from a dark building slowly. The rain-washing all of the blood away from the ground.  
  
"Ughhh...this is the end...a-a monster I tell you!!! He killed all my men...and now...uurrggghhh..." The bloodied man spoke while blood was flowing out of his mouth and chest. After a few moments, he stopped moving and spoke his last words, "That monster...and his girl..."  
  
Mother and son immediately looked at each other, and quickly continued their journey. The rain was still pouring down and the sky was gray, as they moved along the path...  
---  
  
**_Heaven & Earth: The Uzumaki Saga  
_**  
**Chapter 4: Seasons Of the Demon  
**  
**Part 1:** _Fall, From Dust till Dawn_  
  
Just after the incident at Gjodai Temple, Naruto and Yoko began an adventure of their own. Traveling together, side-by-side, with no destination, or goal, walking aimlessly to find out who they are, and if they have a place to call home. Hand-in-hand, they walked through the mountain forest for days. When they would rest for the night, she would sleep at his side, while he stood awake, neither sleeping nor eating, but sat there guarding this little one. She was his cub, and he was her guardian now. Sometimes at the fireside, Naruto would look at the Rusted sword he took from Mugetsu. Sometimes it would be locked in the sheath, but other times it would unlock and be free to use. It as like it had a mind of its own, this blood rusted katana. Whether it was a curse or a blessing, it served Naruto now. Finally one night, he figured out it's secret...  
  
Naruto sat at the fireside, examining the rusty sword for the fifth time. Every time he had tried to pull it from the sheath, but it never drew forth. But suddenly he had accidentally cut himself on one of the edges, and blood fell onto the hilt. Just then the Sheath unlocked itself, and he could draw forth the rusted red katana. It showed markings on it, something engraved into the sword just barely legible. The name "Muramasa" engraved into the katana. He still didn't understand how the blade was released from its lock. Then he noticed the blood from his hand...the blood! This katana feeds on blood! Thus Naruto let a few more drops of blood fall onto the blade, and something happened. The blade instantly absorbed up the blood into wisps, and a small tip of the blade slowly repaired itself! So this demonic blade feeds on blood, and needs blood to rejuvenate. But for how long has this ancient katana been sealed away? The katana acted on its own, it would lock and unlock itself whenever it wanted. So Naruto put the sword away, it clicked when it was fully sheathed, and he put it to the side.  
  
The man with two different colored eyes, looked at his cub. She slept quietly by his side, breathing in slowly. He took off his cloak and covered her from the cold of the night. They would reach a town in the next few days....  
  
---  
  
Sakura and Kazuo had left the White Deer Inn near Gjodai temple over a week ago. After seeing Yoko and Naruto alive, they tried to see any direct path across the chasm. There wasn't a bridge for miles. Alex and Hilda gave them as much info about the land and any paths to the next town, before they left their now closed inn...  
  
"We wish you the best of luck on your journey. Find your child and your lost loved one, if it is him." Hilda spoke kindly to them.  
  
Alex just then gave them a small map of the land he had been traveling around. "This should help you get around much easier. There is a bridge just a couple of miles west, and you will be able to cross it. The next town should be called Kokoro."  
  
"Thank you, for everything. May you find safe passage to where ever you may be." Sakura bowed her head, and took the map from Alex. Kazuo bowed his head also, and thanked them for their hospitality.  
  
Alex and Hilda bowed in return, and just as Sakura and Kazuo left, he spoke out again. "If you ever stop by the Valley of the Wind, you are welcome in our home again!"  
  
Thus mother and son had been traveling westward, racing to catch up with Yoko and Naruto.  
  
"Okaasama. Kokoro is near the Village of Earth isn't it?" Kazuo asked his mother.  
  
Sakura though about his words, and replied. "Yes, so it is. We will gather any information and supplies once we've reached there. I wonder how our Yoko is doing..."  
  
---  
  
Naruto and Yoko had just arrived at this rather small, but busy town. They had entered a marketplace, and all sorts of vendors were selling items from their booths.  
  
_"Fresh meat!"_ - _"Rice here! 2 bags for 2 ryo (2 gold)!"_ - _"Ripe fruits! Fresh vegetables right from my garden!"_ - _"Weaponry for sale! Katana, daggers, spears, bows and arrows! You sir-!"_  
  
The weapons dealer had stopped a man in a black cloak, who was traveling with a small girl who was wearing a pink shirt with small shorts. The man was fairly tall, he looked to be built like a soldier, and had wild golden hair, but what was really distinct was that he had two different colored eyes. "Come good sir! I have a fine selection of weaponry for you! You look like a strong warrior! Won't you need something to protect the little one? Come! Come see my selection!"  
  
Naruto and Yoko walked over to the weapons dealer, and he surveyed the choice of weaponry that laid all about. There was a fine selection of katana and spears, not many daggers, and about two or three great bows. Yoko walked over to pick up a dagger, but Naruto immediately stopped her, and showed her that it was dangerous. After that moment, they began to walk away. The weapons dealer got a little anxious and tried to stop Naruto from leaving by grabbing his shoulder, but it was a bad mistake.  
  
"Please wait sir! Isn't there anything-"  
  
As the weapons dealer put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, he was knocked back and had a bear claw pointed in his face! It was a natural reaction for Naruto, only an accident, but the poor weapons deal was all shaken up and shaking in fear that he would be killed. Naruto simply looked at the man giving him the impression of (Don't Touch Me), and the odd pair left the dealer's booth.  
  
Next, Naruto and Yoko walked into a bar/restaurant; the whole place went quiet for a moment to see who had walked in. Naruto and Yoko took a seat at a small table. Naruto checked his pockets for any money, and he had almost five hundred ryo (paper money) in his pocket. It must have been Mugetsu's cloak, because there was money in it, so at least they had cash to spare. A waitress came by and asked what they wanted. She looked at the small girl and smiled, then looked to the man who was fairly handsome, and seemed well built.  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
Yoko looked behind her father, and pointed at the board with writing on it. The waitress looked at the board, and saw the (Today's Special: Beef with Vegetables over rice and free miso soup). She smiled at the girl, and asked her...  
  
"Is that what you want, sweetie?"  
  
Yoko nodded her head, and then looked to her father, who was looking at her also. The waitress then asked the man for his order.  
  
"And you sir?"  
  
Naruto looked at the waitress and shook his head (No thank you). She bowed slightly and left the table to bring them tea. Naruto only looked at Yoko sitting in front of him, thinking to himself once again. Who was this little girl? Why did she call him papa? Where did she come from? It was now his duty to take care of her, his duty to find her home, his duty to stay by her side and try to raise her as his own. Even if he cannot recall his memories, he still had a sense of duty and paternal instinct. The waitress came back with tea and food. She put down a plate of cooked beef with steamed vegetables in a brown sauce, a medium bowl of rice for both of them, and a small bowl of miso soup on the side.  
  
"Thank you and please enjoy your meal."  
  
After saying those words she left the table and they began to eat. Yoko began to eat most of the vegetables and little meat, but she ate a lot of rice. Naruto let her eat whatever she wanted; he only drank from his teacup, just watching his little girl eat. She then pushed the plate over to her father motioning to him to eat also. Naruto still had a blank face expression, but if he could he would be smiling. He began to eat what his daughter did not, and Yoko drank some of the miso soup, but left some for her father also. From the waitress' point of view, it was simply father and daughter, out eating together. The daughter looks after the father, and the father looks after the daughter. It was cute, and very heart warming; she could not help but have a smile for the rest of the day. Soon after, Naruto and Yoko finished eating, and he left money on the table. Just as they were about to exit from the bar, suddenly five rugged men in white and black clothing came barging in. They took a seat at a booth, and began to cause a scene. Along with them was a young, but frail looking man, he was put in the corner to sit, and the other four were laughing out loud.  
  
"AHAHAHAH!!! What's the matter Kosuke!? Don't feel like treating us to a meal!?" One of the men spoke loudly.  
  
The frail man, Kosuke spoke meekly. "Please, we just want Priss back so that we may travel to-"  
  
"Shut up! We have no time for your sympathetic stories! Hey Waitress! Bring us some food already! And some sake!" The second man spoke out.  
  
The third man, sat there quietly, but also had a mischievous smile on him. "If you don't behave Kosuke, you and the others will never see Priss again."  
  
"No... Please don't hurt her. I'll be quiet." Kosuke meekly said.  
  
The waitress had a face of disgust when she brought them food and alcohol. Underneath her breath she spoke, "Damn Yakuza."  
  
But the fourth man heard her, and grabbed her arm. "What was that wench? If we weren't here in this town, you'd all have no protection! And our taxes aren't as bad as that shogun!"  
  
"Oh? And bullying frail young men, makes you any better?"  
  
The first man stood up, and began to walk towards the waitress. "What was that!? Are you saying that you're ungrateful for our services!?"  
  
"I would rather pay the shogun then pay you underground dogs!"  
  
At those words, the four Yakuza men got up and the first man was going to strike at her with his bokuto (wooden sword). Just then Naruto had enough of this and grabbed the bokuto before it hit the waitress. She then backed away, and ran behind the bar. The four Yakuza men began moving around Naruto and surrounded him.  
  
"What's this? A foreigner?" The first man took back his bokuto and began swinging it around him.  
  
The second man took out his bokuto, and held it with one hand. "Interfering with our fun huh? Do you know who we are?"  
  
"We are Yakuza, you will pay for your annoyance." The third man said coolly and took out his bokuto with two hands.  
  
The fourth took out his bokuto and held it pointing at Naruto. "How unfortunate of you to pick on us. Now we will have to make you pay us for ruining our day."  
  
The four of them began circling Naruto, all edgy at who would strike first. They all taunted at him and made faces as if to make him mad. But Naruto just stood there with no expression, looking at each of his opponents. Naruto's cloak covered up his body, so it remained semi-mysterious. He moved his right hand around to his back slowly and gripped onto the bear claw. Just then all four of them struck at once, in that instant Naruto made one great swiping motion, and all of them were knocked away! As they all shook their heads, to see what had happened, they all looked at their bokutos and saw that they were shredded to nothing! The cloak covered man just stood there, looking at them. They began to get up and rush out of the bar.  
  
"You'll pay for this insolence! We will not forget this!" One of them shouted.  
  
Another just before exiting spoke also. "We will get you back for this! We have more members then you think!"  
  
And they had all left in a hurry, while the young man sat there in astonishment. He quickly stood up and thanked the man in black.  
  
"Oh thank you kind sir! Thank you! You've saved me from those hooligans!"  
  
Everyone in the bar was cheering, and the waitress came back to thank Naruto, and clean up the small mess. But then the young man named Kosuke had him sit down in the booth with him.  
  
"I know we don't know each other, but I need of your assistance."  
  
Naruto just sat there, looking at Kosuke. Kosuke began to explain his situation to Naruto.  
  
"I'm apart of a pack of musicians that were traveling a little Eastward. But ever since a couple of days ago, bandits came and attacked us. The Yakuza did come to our aid, but that's were it got worse. Now we were to pay them back with entertainment. So they took our lead singer, Priss, and they're holding her in some compound to the south. Only the others and I managed to stay clear of them, but Priss is still with the Yakuza. Please sir, would you help us and free Priss from their stronghold?"  
  
Naruto looked at the man, who was sobbing now, after he had told his tale. Naruto looked at the man, then looked at Yoko who was sitting at the bar with the waitress. Naruto reached over to put a hand on Kosuke's shoulder and he nodded his head in agreement. Kosuke was overjoyed, and he shook Naruto's hand in thanks.  
  
"Thank you! Oh thank you! Take this and give it to Priss, she will know I sent you." Kosuke handed Naruto a sheet of paper. "We will be eternally in your debt! I will go tell the others and we shall wait for you here. Thank you kind sir!" And Kosuke ran out of the bar, jumping for joy.  
  
Naruto still sat there, thinking of what he had just gotten himself into. He went over to pick Yoko up, and they exited the bar. Before he walked out the door, the barmaid stopped him and gave them a bag of rice.  
  
"It's not much, but thank you for driving them away."  
  
Naruto nodded his head, and Yoko smiled. The exited the bar and walked out of town peacefully without any trouble. Little did they know that they would be on an epic travel of blood and redemption. They began to travel south, following a path made by the Yakuza. It took another day or two to reach this compound Kosuke spoke of. Naruto and Yoko rested for the night, before they would enter the enemy's domain. That night he checked all of his gear, and then looked to his daughter, who was sitting at fireside watching him. Naruto cleaned his bear claw, and sharpened it with a smooth rock he did found in a river. Next he pulled forth the Mursmasa, but it was still locked into its sheath. Mysterious as it was, it still had a smell of blood and death on it, just on the bottom of the handle was a black stone, but since Naruto first opened it with his blood it began to turn faintly dark red. Yoko sat there watching her father inspect the Muramasa, and then he looked to her. Yoko's eyes open just staring at him, with the reflection of the fire flickering. Naruto motioned to her to come to him and she moved closer to his side. He took hold her and they stared into each other's eyes, as if to communicate with each other telepathically. She blinked once, and then fell put her head onto his lap and fell asleep. Naruto put his hand on her head, and brushed her hair once, then he closed his eyes...  
  
Mornings dim light had come, and there was mist in the air. Yoko was already awake and went to get water from a near by stream. She came running back to her father whose lips were moving but no words came from them. She had brought him some water in the bamboo shoot he carried. Yoko did not disturb him, but sat quietly and waited. After a few minutes, Naruto opened his eyes, and saw his daughter sitting there with water for him. They both stood up and she gave him the water. He took it and drank lightly from it. It was time to move. The thick mist was still in the air; they had begun to travel further south for almost half the day. Finally they reached a rather old broken down building, it was like an outpost during the old wars. Naruto and Yoko stood a good distance away, so that no one would take notice of them. They made camp and waited for the sun to set. During that time, a few things happened, groups of men were moving in and out of the compound. Some bringing carts of supplies, others bringing food and women, and a few brought carts of gold. Finally when the sun was setting, there were only men going into the outpost, it was time to move. Dusk was upon them, sadly enough it would be the last sunset any of the men inside would ever see, but they did not know what horrors they would encounter. Father and daughter would enter enemy grounds...  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile inside of the Yakuza base...  
  
"Hey Priss! Sing us a song huh baby? How about that [_Bara no Soldier_] one?" Drunken Yakuza started to shout out loud.  
  
A young woman, probably just turned twenty, stood on a stage with a spot light on her. She had dark brown hair, and was looked frail, but she had a voice that sang her heart out. You could tell from her eyes that they had forced her to stay awake and make her sing nonstop for the past few nights. She was nearly exhausted, but it was her will to sing that kept her standing. They started up a jukebox and it began to play a tune...  
  
[_shizukesa wo hikisaku koe_ **!!** Oh green earth,]  
[_midori no daiichi yo_ **!! **whose cry pierces the silence.]  
[_ankoku no michi wo tozasu_ **!! **Dazzling light that]  
[_mabayui hikari_ **!! **blocks the pitch-black road.]  
  
Outside of the base one of the watch towers saw a man in black with a small child behind him walk up to the main gate. The rain began to fall lightly at first, and the sky began to turn gray. The guards couldn't quite see his face because he was wearing a hood.  
  
"Hey you! This place is restricted get out of here! Get out of here!"  
  
But the man did not move, so the guards went down to see this stranger and force him to go away. About four or five guards came down and opened the gate.  
  
"Who do you think you are-"  
  
But in that instant the gate was open, the last thing they saw were two black eyes with red centers, and they were all dead. All of them slashed at the throat, so they could not call for help. The little girl simply followed the man and walked past all of them just looking at them quietly.  
  
[_kono ima wo ikiru ashita no tame ni_ **!! **Oh angel, fallen to earth,]  
[_chijou ni orita tenshi yo_ **!! **live here and now, for the sake of tomorrow.]  
  
The music continued, and it was pretty loud and the men kept on roaring, so they had no idea of what would come to them. The man in black simply walked into the compound without any trouble, just then more guards came, about five or six more. When they should have sounded the alarm, they only thought it was just one man. Stupidly they rushed towards him with real swords drawn out. In a flash of lightning their swords were broken and the broken ends were stuck in their throats. The man in black walked passed all of them with the little girl by his side.  
  
[_Soldier, fighting and kill the wrong_]  
[_kokoro ni akai bara_ **!! **Red roses in your heart...]  
[_Soldier, this is the way of love_]  
[_shouri wo tsukamu made_ **!! **...until you grasp victory.]  
  
Just then the main gate to the outpost busted open, and there was a full room of men sitting around with swords drawn forth to see who had interrupted their resting time. Only a man shrouded in black with a girl by his side. The girl moved behind the man, and thus the angry Yakuza charged the intruder.  
  
[_te no naka ni mirai no kagi_ **!! **In your hands lies the key to the future:]  
[_shinjitsu no REJISUTO_ **!! **resistance of the truth]  
[_tamashii wo yusaburu no wa _**!! **It is the power of bravery]  
[_yuuki no chikara_ **!! **that shakes the spirit.]  
[_ikite-iru akashi nagareru chishio_ **!! **Flowing blood is proof that you're alive,]  
[_aisuru hito no tame nara_ **!! **if it's for the sake of those you love.]  
[_Soldier, question of life or death_]  
[_kokoro ni akai bara_ **!! **Red roses in your heart...]  
[_Soldier, meaning of life for you_]  
[_shouri wa me no mae ni_ **!! **Victory is right before your eyes.]  
  
Body after body, the Yakuza thugs were being picked off one or two at a time. It seemed impossible that just one man was slaughtering all of them like pigs! All of them shouting and screaming, but to the rest of the outpost it seemed just like another one of their parties. Down to the last few men, two of them rushed the stranger, while the other ran for the alarm. The two men were shredded to pieces, and just the last man reached the alarm switch...a claw was impaled through his neck and he was dead.  
  
[_ikiru yorokobi_ **!! **The joy of life,]  
[_sora tobu tori mo hana mo_ **!! **birds flying in the sky, and flowers...]  
  
The song had a brief slow moment, and the men cheered even more. Meanwhile, the intruders were making their way towards the in-door bar. Reaching a long corridor, and even more Yakuze jumped out weapons ready to strike they rushed down the narrow pathway towards the dark intruder..  
  
[_kono mune ni chikatta_ **!! **We swore in our hearts]  
[_kono mune ni chikatta_ **!! **We swore in our hearts]  
[_We would not keep silent and let it pass._]  
  
One after another, they all met death by this stranger. He cut through all of them like a hot knife through butter. Blood was covering the floor, almost like a pool. After cutting down the last few men again, he walked past all of the bodies piled on top of each other. The man and girl moved closer to a chamber door that was slightly open, they could hear them cheering on a woman who was singing. The man stood ready to charge in, with one eye peeking through the crack.  
  
[_Soldier, fighting and kill the wrong_]  
[_kokoro ni akai bara_ **!! **Red roses in your heart...]  
[_Soldier, this is the way of love_]  
[_shouri wo tsukamu made_ **!! **...until you grasp victory.]  
  
Just as the song came to an end, the woman bowed gracefully, and the men were going wild, calling for an encore show! Just as the jukebox stopped playing, Naruto kicked the door open, surprising all of the drunken, and now angry and shocked men! They all got up and surrounded the intruder. The girl stood behind the door watching the man in black cut down each and every man. Blood was everywhere, so much blood that a normal person would faint at the sight of this slaughter. The woman on stage just backed up against a wall in pure horror of this massacre. She wanted to scream, but her voice was already strained enough. She wanted to run, but her legs would not obey her. All she could do was sit there and witness this massacre. Inside, she was glad to see all of them dead, but at the same time was scared for her life. Who was this man? Why did he come here? One after one, all of them cut to pieces, when the last one, most likely their boss ran over to Priss, and used her as a human shield.  
  
"Don't come any closer! Or I'll cut her throat!" The boss held a knife to the woman's throat. "Who sent you? Did the Akatsuki sent you to wipe us out like rats!? I thought we were allies!"  
  
The man in black said nothing, and only moved closer to the panicking Yakuza boss.  
  
"I SAID DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" He shouted, and pressed the knife against the woman's neck, a little blood came out from a small cut, to show that he was serious. The man in black stopped. "Good. Now answer me-"  
  
Just then the woman stomped on his food and the Boss let go of her for an instant, and the man in black was upon him in that instant. The Yakuza boss in a panic stabbed at the man. The man simply looked at the dagger in his shoulder, and looked at the Yakuza boss.  
  
"Wha-What are you!?"  
  
The man took hold of the Yakuza boss' arm with the dagger and pulled it out slowly. And as he pulled it out, he impaled his stomach with the bear claw, disemboweling him. Blood spewed out from his midsection, and the woman looked away in terror.  
  
---  
  
Naruto looked at the terrified woman, and pulled forth the piece of paper Kosuke had given him back at the bar. The woman known as Priss recognized the paper, it was a music sheet.  
  
"Kosuke sent you?" She spoke a little relieved.  
  
Naruto nodded his head, and turned to call Yoko to his side. Yoko behind the door, walked in trying not to step into the pools of blood all over the floor. Priss looked at the man, whose eyes were now blue and red, and looked at the small girl with him.  
  
"So you came to rescue me... Kosuke! Where are they?!" She asked worriedly.  
  
Naruto motioned his head as to say [Let's go, or Let's leave], and he began to walk out. Priss looked at the man in black a little confused, then looked at the little girl in front of her. She was smiling softly, and Yoko took Priss' hand and pulled her to walk with her. The three of them exited the outpost, past all of the dead bodies, past the pools of blood all over the floor and walls. Back out into the open road, where the sun was just rising again, it was dawn again. They traveled back to town, and entered the same tavern they had met Kosuke. But the mood was very grave, and the barmaid was surprised to see Naruto return, along with Yoko, and now a third member. Although she was happy to see them return safely, she bore sad news for them.  
  
"The Yakuza returned here, and they killed the remaining musicians. Only a few got away with my help, but the man, Kosuke stayed behind the entire time." She paused for a moment to let them grasp the news. Priss fell to the ground and began to tear. "I'm sorry. They killed them to set an example, and left. There was nothing I could do."  
  
Priss was sobbing heavily. "...Kosuke..."  
  
"He did give me something just before he stood up to the Yakuza." The barmaid reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter for Priss.  
  
Priss took the letter, and opened it quickly. It read...  
  
[_Dear Priss,]_  
[_If you are reading this then it means your safe, and that kind man saved you.]_  
[_I'm sorry I couldn't be with you to the end. But the Yakuza have returned to finish the job._]  
[_They were never going to let us go. So I sent the others ahead, and stayed behind waiting for you._]  
[_I wish I could have gone with you to the very end, but it was my time. Please if the kind man is-]_  
[_-with you, please ask him to take you the rest of the way. You can trust him, I trusted him to-_]  
[_-bring you this far. Live Priss, live for those of us who died, live to fulfill your dream,_]  
[_live to sing to your hearts content. We will always be with you, and remember,_]  
[_that I will always love you._]  
[_Farewell, Kosuke_]  
  
Priss' tears fell onto the letter as she read it. Yoko went to her side and held onto her hand. While Naruto just stood there, not understanding why this woman was crying, or what had happened to the man he helped. Then Priss wiped her tears away and stood up to face Naruto.  
  
"I know you saved me because Kosuke asked you, but now I am in need of your assistance. Please sir, I beg of you, will you take me to Tokyo? I need to get to Tokyo to find the others. I won't cause any trouble, I-I can watch over the girl when you need me too. Please..."  
  
She bowed her head down in sorrow, begging Naruto to take her to this town called Tokyo. They had no real direction or path to follow, so he thought...why not. He took hold of the woman's shoulders and she looked up at him. Naruto then nodded his head in agreement and she was overjoyed.  
  
"Thank you. Don't worry I know the way."  
  
Yoko was jumping now that they had another companion to travel with. Naruto simply turned away and began walking out the door. And thus it was the end of Fall...  
  
---  
  
Sakura and Kazuo had just arrived at Kokoro, and sought help from the Hidden Village of Grass. They asked around for any information pertaining to Yoko and Naruto. Just then they had reached a tavern, and asked the barmaid the same questions. The barmaid smiled and told them the tale of a man and his daughter just passing though, helping a stranger, and ridding the town of one of the Yakuza syndicates. Sakura and Kazuo were a little surprised at this news, and walked out of the bar.  
  
"He was here and now they head for Tokyo?" Kazuo asked his mother.  
  
Sakura began to think, and answered her son. "He must have left just a while ago, maybe four or five days ahead of us. But why are they heading for Tokyo? It's nothing but a small city with gamblers and marketers."  
  
"At least they are okay, right mother?" Kazuo spoke.  
  
Sakura looked at her son, and smiled. "Yes, at least they are okay. Now we know where they will be heading, we must gather supplies quickly and make haste if we can catch up to him. I pray that he doesn't get into more obstacles in his way. Now we must head west, through the forest of willows and the snowy mountains of Fuji to Tokyo."  
  
===============================================================  
  
**Part 2:** _Winter, A place to call home_  
  
The trio of Naruto, Priss, and Yoko had been traveling for quite some time now. Almost two weeks across the grassy plains, with the cool wind in the air. Winter was coming, and the days grew longer. On the third week, they had reached a forested boundary, great tall trees with shades of red and gold. Just then Naruto heard something, like the laughter of a noble woman.  
  
_"Ohohohoho.."  
_  
Naruto looked into the forest and saw a pale, but beautiful woman all lone standing in the middle of the forest. He didn't believe it at first, so he looked away for a moment, but she disappeared when he looked again. Just then, snow began to fall. They continued into the forest, moving at a normal pace, but the snow began to really fall, so they sought shelter in a small cave they had found near by. Naruto started a fire, while Yoko and Priss were huddled together. He go the fire starting and they began to warm up.  
  
"What are your names?" Priss asked politely.  
  
Naruto said nothing, if he could remember his name then he would have said it, but his mind was clouded and his thoughts rearranged. On the other hand, Yoko began to speak softly. She began to enunciate words and letters more clearly now.  
  
"Yo-Yoko." She quietly said.  
  
Priss smiled at Yoko, and replied back slowly. "My name is Priss. I'm a musician, and I like to sing."  
  
"Songs?" Asked Yoko.  
  
Priss began to talk about her life. "Yes. I write my own songs. My dream is to become a famous singer, and make lots of money so I can bring fortune to my family."  
  
"Family." Yoko said and looked a little sad for a moment, remembering her mother and brother.  
  
Priss was a little curious about her two traveling companions. "Do you have a family? Where's your mother?"  
  
"Papa!" Yoko pointed at Naruto who was keeping watch outside of the cave.  
  
Priss looked at Naruto, he was looked to be middle age, fairly tall, and well built. But then she remembered what had happened back in Kokoro with the Yakuza. She shivered and discarded the thought. At least that man was taking care of this girl, whether he was her father or not. But with the look on Yoko's face, somehow Priss knew that he was Yoko's blood father. She didn't ask any more questions, and helped prepare some of the rice that the barmaid gave them. The two of them ate quietly and fell asleep for the night.  
  
The next morning snow had covered the entire forest, but at least it was not frozen. Priss and Yoko wore thick coats to protect them from the cold, while Naruto only wore his tight black outfit, with his black overcoat/cloak. He felt neither hot nor cold, nor freezing or burning, he simply kept on moving as if he weren't human, and with his daughter by his side. Priss looked at the two as if they were more than just mortals, almost like a lost demon with his guardian angel. But she was so small, yet they carried on like there was no tomorrow left for them. This inspired Priss to begin writing a song in her head, he was like a [_Mad Machine_].  
  
As they continued to walk through the forest, they came upon a frozen river, but there was a bridge that crossed it. Naruto inspected the bridge and walked slowly across it. Yoko stood by the edge of the frozen river, and saw something move underneath the thick frozen sheet of ice. It looked like a big turtle at first, but she thought it was only a big fish. Priss took her hand and they crossed the bridge safely. They continued through the snowy forest, and the path started to climb uphill, into the mountains. As they began to take the path upward, Priss got the strangest feeling that they were being watched, not from behind, but from all directions, like a hundred eyes watching their every move. She threw the notion off and found it completely silly, because it was only them three traveling. A little further into the mountainous forest, a mysterious thing happened, a black cat crossed their path, but what was even stranger was that the cat looked as if it had a split tail and it disappeared into the white of the snow. They found it very odd and superstitious that there would be a black cat out in the middle of the mountain. Was it the air? No, it couldn't be, they were not that high up in the mountain. Something was amiss about Mount Fuji this time of year. They continued forward again, and finally reached a clearing in the mountain. Almost like a basin, but not quite as big. It was an open ground that looked as if something might have been there, but nothing the eye could see.  
  
Just then Naruto began to get the feeling that they were not alone. He reached back to take hold of Yoko's hand and signal Priss to stay close. He also took hold of his bear claw on hand in case something came out to attack them. They moved closer into the center of the open area. In the center stood a single willow tree. It stood there cold, and blowing the in wind. As they came closer, the tree began to howl, as if calling for something, or someone. After a few more howls into the area, something began to move in the distance. It looked like three weasels carrying sickles in hand, they were moving fast towards them, very fast. Naruto took up guard and moved Yoko and Priss off to the side. The three weasels were already on top of Naruto striking at him with great speed, but Naruto fended each of them off! All of them striking simultaneously and rapidly, one trying to knock him off guard, while the other trying to slash at him, and the third just waiting for a right moment to strike. But they were no match for Naruto and his Kokuei Ryuujin (Dark Dragon Seal); Naruto simply caught each weasel and held it by the neck, not strangling it. Until he caught all three, suddenly they began to speak!  
  
The 1st one spoke, "Stop! Stop! We surrender!"  
  
"Please do not harm us! We meant no harm!" The Second one said.  
  
The 3rd one yelped. "You are not human! You are one of us! A fellow demon!"  
  
Naruto unsure whether to release these creatures or kill them on the spot. But for some reason he put them down. They each bowed respectfully and suddenly the area around them began to reveal itself. They were now standing in the center of a small town! Out of no where appeared small houses, a small great hall, a small garden, a small temple/shrine, and a pool that led into a river out of the town. Next the Weasels began to speak more...  
  
1st, "Welcome to Village of the Spirits."  
  
2nd, "We three are Kamaitachi, the mountain spirits."  
  
3rd, "You've already met with most of our villagers. You met Yuki Onna at the forest entrance just as it began to snow."  
  
1st, "I'm afraid Kappa was at the frozen river and informed us of visitors crossing the bridge."  
  
2nd, "And Dodomeki was watching your movement over the mountain side. He has eyes all over the mountain and he sees all. Also Bakaneko crossed your path to see if you were superstitious or not, and if you would turn back because of it."  
  
3rd, "And finally Yanagi Baba here, called for us when she saw you coming closer to her."  
  
If Priss remembered correctly they were all ghost and spirit legends of lore. Strange that they would have a haven for ghosts and spirits deep in the Mounts of Fuji. But it would make sense, even demons and gods need homes, or safe places to stay.  
  
1st, "Please Please! You are welcome here. You were not like the many other mortals that passed through our home. Only those who defeat us three are able to see our village and are welcome to stay."  
  
2nd, "It has been a long time since someone of great strength defeated all three of us."  
  
3rd, "It is an honor to meet someone as strong."  
  
The three weasels bowed again, and ran off. Naruto, Yoko, and Priss stood there looking at their surroundings, unsure of whether it was real or they were hallucinating. Just then the willow tree began to take form of an old woman and began to speak to them.  
  
"We are sorry for the inconvenience. But we must be sure whether you were good, or evil. Please allow me to give you a tour of our home."  
  
She meekly began to walk, and began explaining. "Here is the temple of Gaki, he was a honorable monk who became greedy and stole from all of his patrons, for that he was cursed to live in torment. In that home to the left, is where Dodomeki and Bakaneko live. Dodomeki is cursed with the all-seeing eyes. He can neither stop seeing nor close all of he eyes, forever looking at the world around him. Bakaneko was his pet cat that would always play tricks on him, thus he would be by his side. In that garden is where Oni lives. He is a gentle giant, but when angered he becomes very vicious. The pool is where Kappa lives; he may travel to here and down the river at free. That house next to the garden is where Garei and Yuki Onna live. Garei used to be an artist, but was damned to live inside his own portrait, while Yuki Onna is a ghost of a beautiful woman who froze to death. Now those who are close to her freeze to death. And I am Yanagi Baba, Lady of the Willow. I am the elder of this village."  
  
"Excuse me, old lady of the willows, but where are your village leaders? I thought the four best gods where the leaders of this village?" Priss asked curiously.  
  
Yanagi Baba sighed heavily, and began to explain. "Yes that is true my child, but as of lately, our leaders have not returned from a meeting with a near by assailant. A strange powerful group that had just settled in the old ruins of lore not far from here. They left over four days ago and we have not had any word. We are worried that something might have happened, but we are too weak to venture out."  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do? Why not send Kamaitachi?" Priss asked again.  
  
Yanagi Baba sighed again. "Kamaitachi is our only defense against any outside forces. And Oni disappears from time to time. Kappa is only restricted to the rivers, and they do not go near the old ruins. Also Dodomeki cannot see our leaders for some reason, his vision is almost clouded somehow. It truly is a time of sorrow for us lost souls without any guidance..."  
  
Naruto then took a step forward. Priss saw the look in his eyes, and Yoko looked to her father also. Yanagi Baba took a good look at the young man, and looked deep into his different colored eyes.  
  
"You, you were the vessel of Kyuubi. But something is different about you..." Just then Yoko walked over to Yanagi Baba, and looked up at her. Yanagi Baba then saw the little girl looking up at her. Yanagi Baba knelt down to see the girl and then her eyes opened. "This child..." The old woman then stood up and sighed. "I see. So you wish to help us?"  
  
Naruto nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"So be it. We will keep your child and the woman safe here." Yanagi Baba took Yoko's hand, and Priss moved to her side. "Travel East of here, towards Fuji's Peak. There you will find the old ruins of an old king. But beware, these new inhabitants are strong, they bare the clothing of black and..." She paused for a moment and noticed that Naruto was wearing the exact same colors. "...red. You were once one of them?"  
  
Naruto shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"So you are a renegade warrior. I see. Well, please save our Elders." Yanagi Baba spoke slowly. Then she began to make drawings in the air. "You will know them as Byakko, Suzaku, Seiryu, and Genbu."  
  
She made the images of a tiger, a sparrow, a dragon, and a turtle with snakes. Naruto imprinted the images into his head, and took off. The old woman picked up Yoko, and began to look into her eyes. "So this is what a true demon spawn (child) looks like? So young, yet so beautiful."  
  
"What is it grandmother?" Priss asked curiously.  
  
The old woman of the willows began walking towards a small house, and spoke almost like a mystic. "Curiouser and Curiouser. Come young ones, I will tell all..."  
  
And the three of them went into the small hut. Priss turned to look back in the direction that Naruto had left in. She thought to herself and began singing to herself.  
  
[_Mad Machine!_]  
  
---  
  
[_suna-arashi ga makiokoru SAVANNA_ **!! **In a savannah enraged by sandstorms...]  
[_Mad Machine!_]  
[_tobasu BAIKU hyooteki oikakete_ **!! **...I chase down my prey on a speeding "bike."]  
[_Mad Machine!_]  
[_rikutsu ja nai mune ni tagiru honoo_ **!! **This fire burning in my chest defies logic.]  
[_Mad Machine!_]  
[_anata to nara onaji yume mire-sou_ **!! **If I'm with you, we might share the same dream.]  
  
Into the snowy mountaintops, Naruto closed his eyes to concentrate, and began to move light and fast, his dark overcoat/cloak's tail trailing behind him in the cold wind. As he opened his eyes, they were black again. He traveled over the snow as if it was water, just moving quickly not leaving any footprint. He moved quickly through the slopes and past the frozen trees, like shadow among the white snow.  
  
[_kanashimi ga konagona ni_ **!! **I don't want to cool]  
[_chigirete-yuku made_ **!! **this raging passion]  
[_fukisusabu kono jounetsu wo_ **!! **until my sadness]  
[_samashitakunai_ **!! **is torn to pieces.]  
[_Don't stop your love, your love..._]  
[_Tell me what you want,_]  
[_tell me how you feel_]  
  
After a day or two of nonstop travel, he came to cliff overlooking a castle built into the mountain. This was the home of an old shogun where in his castle was almost impenetrable, because of the snow and ice. But it was the elements that help protect this castle that was his undoing. Legend says that the Shogun angered the demons that caused the weather, and they caste upon him a great avalanche and the castle was brought down from within. Truly it was, the Frozen Throne. Naruto continued on, and moved quickly without any detection, but suddenly he tripped a wire and all sorts of traps were triggered. Poisoned Kunai flew at him from every direction! He dodged as many as he could, and deflected the rest with his bear claw.  
  
[_teoi no kemono ne futari maru de_ **!! **You and I are like wounded beasts,]  
[_uete'ru hitomi ga SHO-TO shite'ru_ **!! **our starving eyes shorting out]  
[_furimuku setsuna ni obie nagara_ **!! **I look back, painfully afraid,]  
[_setsunaku kodou ga DANSU shite'ru_ **!! **while my heartbeat does a painful dance.]  
[_Tell me what you want,_]  
[_tell me how you feel_]  
  
By now he was upon the gate, and busted in. It was silent, but then there must have been at least ten to twenty Akatsuki Shinobi staring at this stranger who wore the same colors as he did. At first they did nothing, and let him pass, just staring at him, even though they had never seen Naruto before, he looked to be one of the agents. Thus Naruto walked in and past them, down into the castle's depths., gripping his bear claw underneath his cloak just in case. As he moved down into the castle everything began to become more like a factory, almost similar to the laboratory that Mugetsu, his previous master had. But it was different, large wires and tubes everywhere, there stood a few men in lab coats, studying four big glass chambers. It was the Elders, Byakko the white tiger, Suzaku the red sparrow, Seiryu the blue dragon, and Genbu the black turtle. It looked as if they were being drained of their spiritual energy, and the life was being sucked right out of them. Naruto was disgusted at the sight, suddenly one of the scientists noticed Naruto standing there before them.  
  
"Hey you! What are you doing down here? This is a closed area!" The scientist spoke angrily.  
  
But then one of the scientists saw Naruto and looked carefully at him, as if he had seen him somewhere before. Then he had remembered. "You! You're Mugetsu's creation! But I thought he had died at Gjodai-"  
  
[_Mad Machine!_]  
[_wakaranai yo ashita no koto nante_ **!! **I don't know about tomorrow and all.]  
[_Mad Machine!_]  
[_butsukeaeru kokoro ga hoshii dake_ **!! **All I want is someone with a heart which I can crash into.]  
  
Before the scientist finished his sentence, Naruto struck! He cut down all four scientists, and began looking for a way to free the Elders. Just then one of the last scientists he cut down crawled over to a switch and hit an alarm. Akatsuki agents and shinobi were on alert! There was no time they would be upon Naruto like bees in a hive. He then decided to try and slash at the glass, but the glass chamber was too thick. So he cut all the tubing and wiring all around, and suddenly that let the glass chambers down. The Elders were free, but still weak. Then Genbu the Black turtle tried to speak to Naruto.  
  
"I don't know if you are here to help us, but we are too weak to move on our own. But we can turn into spirit gems to travel with you. Come brothers and sister. We must entrust our spirits with this man." The great turtle/snake wheezed. In a flash of light each great Elder transformed into a spirit gem, and fell into Naruto's hand, he put them in his inside pocket safely, and rushed out the exit.  
  
[_tokete-yuku nanimokamo_ **!! **Everything is melting away.]  
[_samishii JO-KU sa_ **!! **It's such a sad joke]  
[_nagusame yori cool na me ga_ **!! **that cool stares]  
[yasashii nante **!! **are more tender than sympathy.]  
[_feelin' so bad, so bad._]  
[_Tell me what you want,_]  
[_tell me how you feel_]  
  
As he was making his way out, all of the Agents of Akatsuki that were there, tried to stop him with all possible attacks, but they were no match, all of them cut down like pigs. A few did manage to get some kunai and shuriken to hit him, but Naruto simply brushed it off like flies. As he moved quickly up the mountainside, back onto the cliff over looking the castle ruins, there was a trail of blood leading all the way up to him.  
  
[_teoi no kemono ga aegu you ni_ **!! **Time flies, chasing us,]  
[_tobisaru jikan ga CHE-SU shite'ru_ **!! **like a suffering, wounded beast.]  
[_mezameru yasei ni te wo kamarete_ **!! **My awakening wild nature has me in its grasp.]  
[_kamen wo hagu tabi onna ni naru_ **!! **The more masks I remove, the more of a woman I become.]  
[_Tell me what you want,_]  
[_tell me how you feel_]  
  
He turned around to face the castle, took out the four spirit gems, and closed his eyes. He began to move his lips as to speak a prayer, but no sound came forth. Suddenly the gems began to glow brightly and there was a great rumble over the castle's mountain. A great avalanche fell over the ruins, burying everything in its path. Naruto opened his eyes back to red and blue, and made his way back to the Village Of Spirits.  
  
---  
  
Priss had just finished singing her song to herself, and was now talking with Yanagi Baba, who was getting some food for them to eat. Priss sat next to Yoko, who was sitting next to the fire in the center of the hut.  
  
Priss sat down, and asked the old woman a question. "Excuse me grandmother, but what did you mean by (This girl...)? Is there something wrong with her?"  
  
"Hmm? Wrong? There is nothing wrong; if anything this is a blessing! This child is the child of Kyuubi, the great demon fox. She has pure demon blood flowing through her. You see, demons and mortals cannot mate with each other. Otherwise you would have abominations, and half-breeds that would suffer much. But this girl, she shows no signs of abnormalities, or anything unusual. Although her mother must have mated directly with the demon itself, or the source was the mother herself. It's something we demons and spirits have sought for." The old woman explained to Priss.  
  
Priss looked confused. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Humanity. To be human again, to live normally, and peacefully. But the mortals see us only as demons or omens. Thus casting us out into the mountains. This village...is our only home and safe haven." Yanagi Baba sighed and smiled. She then handed Yoko and Priss a bowl of rice porridge.  
  
Priss asked again. "And what of Naruto? The man we came with?"  
  
"This Naruto. From last I heard, he was the vessel that Kyuubi was contained in. You see Kyuubi was always the rebel against our normal lives. He sought power and wanted to clean the land so that we may live peacefully without humans. But he was sealed away, over thirty, maybe more, years ago. I was surprised to see that Naruto did not have Kyuubi inside of him anymore. But I sensed something else. Something darker, unnatural, something that is bound to him now, and has yet to reveal its true nature. But it will come, sooner or later." The old woman showed a face of worry.  
  
Just then Naruto had arrived back in town. Yoko sensed that her father had returned and she ran out of the hut to him. Shortly after Priss and Yanagi Baba came out, along with all of the other villagers they came out to see his return. Naruto stood there, quiet and blood frozen on him, although it was not HIS blood. He then pulled out the stones from his pocket. Suddenly the stones moved on their-own and glowed their individual colors. The Blue stone turned into a great blue dragon that then turned into an average sized man with long dark blue hair, he looked to like a nobleman. The Red stone turned into a great Red Sparrow whose colors were enough to make kings bow down, and the sparrow transformed into a beautiful woman who wore a beautiful red kimono, she had wild red hair that was tied off in the back. The White stone turned into a great White tiger with black stripes, he showed such majestic power and strength; it gave a great roar, and turned into a tall man who looked to be a great hunter or a warrior. Lastly the Black stone shined, it turned into the great turtle with snake coming from its shell, then transformed into a humble and wise, but strong looking old man. They were the great Elders of the Village, Seiryu the dragon, Suzaku the sparrow, Byakko the tiger, and Genbu the turtle/snake.  
  
"Thank you great warrior. You have saved us from utter torment and near death. The wretched Akatsuki were draining our power, to harness for their-own use. They tricked us into coming to their lair, and used some type of magical machine giant to subdue us." The old sage spoke.  
  
The blue haired man then spoke out. "They are getting stronger and their intentions are hidden from us all."  
  
"We should go out and kill them all! They dare to subdue us!? The Four Beast Gods!" The red haired woman spoke with a fiery tone.  
  
The warrior type man had his arms crossed, and had an unsure look on his face. "I agree, Genbu. This is unacceptable. We were treated like mere dogs, only using us for our power."  
  
There was an uproar in the village, all of the spirits and demons began to get riled up. Just then Genbu tried to calm them down.  
  
"Seiryu, Suzaku, Byakko! All of you calm yourselves. Gods do not wreak havoc because of one incident. Remember we are here for all eternity, we will outlast even those who would try tame us!" The great sage spoke. "You sir, we thank you again. Although, you do seem familiar..."  
  
"He was the vessel of Kyuubi, Genbu-sama." Yanagi Baba spoke humbly.  
  
Seiryu simply scoffed and turned his back. Suzaku simply spoke the name in surprise and began to laugh, "Kyuubi! HAH!" Byakko just looked at Naruto and turned away. Genbu was also surprised at this news, but he sensed that there was no more Kyuubi. "I do not sense the fox inside of him, but the girl... She is his spawn (child)!"  
  
At those words all of the villagers, including the Beast gods, were shocked!  
  
"How is this possible..." Genbu spoke.  
  
Yanagi Baba explained as much as she could to the Beast Gods, and they understood. Naruto must have transferred Kyuubi to the mother, but now he carries a new, unnatural demon within him. They were all a little confused on how he came to receive such a dark power. But they threw the notion off, because he had brought balance back to the Village of Spirits.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. Naruto, you and your friends are welcome to our village at anytime. Not many can find our Hidden Village; it must have been fate that brought you to us, and save us from those evil men. If you're ever in need a place to stay, here you may call home." Genbu told Naruto with a voice of pride.  
  
Naruto understood his words and bowed his head in respect to the four gods. Naruto then remembered their original goal, they must continue on through Fuji, and finally reach Tokyo. The rested for another week or so, and prepared for departure from the Village of Spirits. Kamaitachi would lead them down the mountain and back into the normal forest area. They said their goodbyes, and the three weasels disappeared into the mountain snow. Naruto, Yoko, and Priss traveled through the forest for another week or two, when they finally came to a clearing. And just beyond in the distance, they could see a small city.  
  
"Tokyo. We've finally made it." Priss was overjoyed and smiled greatly.  
  
===============================================================  
  
**Part 3:** _Spring, You gave me new life, Follow the Wind_  
  
The bustling city, filled with market traders, gambling stores, and bars, awakes to new morning, and at a small bar in the backwaters of Tokyo is a woman with a voice like an angel. The bar's sign was lit up with neon lights, and it had the name "Hot Legs" on it. The sound of a small band starting up their daily rounds and songs. The bartender opened up the door, and a man with his daughter walked in and took a seat. The woman started counting and the band began to play...  
  
[_kimi wa kaze no you ni, aoku chigire nagara_ **!! **Like the wind, you disappeared into the asphalt,]  
[_ASUFARUTO ni kieta_ **!! **while being torn to pale shreds.]  
  
[_kesshite makenai to itta ano hi no koe_ **!! **"I'll never give up." Though I hold tightly to]  
[_dakishimete mo Just Wind Blows_ **!! **what you said that day, it's just the wind blowing.]  
  
[_hashiru hodo_ **!! **The faster I run,]  
[_BIRU no tani wa kuzure-sou de_ **!! **the more it seems like the valley of buildings will fall on me;]  
[_omoikiri _**!! **I bite my lip]  
[_kuchibiru kamishimeru yo_ **!! **and tough it out,]  
[_kono arashi ga yamu made wa_ **!! **until the storm passes.]  
  
[_Say, Yes!_]  
[_kinou yori mo atsuku ikiru dake_ **!! **I just live more passionately than yesterday...]  
[_Say, Yes!_]  
[_iyasenai kodoku wo shitta kara_ **!! **...because I've known a loneliness that can't be healed.]  
[_Say, Yes!_]  
[_kimi ni kikoeru nara_ **!! **If you can hear me]  
[_kotaete_ **!! **answer me, saying:]  
[_I CAN BE!_]  
[_I CAN DO!_]  
[_I CAN SING!_]  
[_I CAN LIVE!_]  
  
As her first half of the song begins, more people begin coming in, and the bar begins to fill up with customers. Just a few days ago, this bar/club had been vacant, but now they had a new upcoming singer and her band; Priss & The Replicants.  
  
[_kabe no ushirogawa, nanika kirameku no sa_ **!! **Behind the wall, something twinkles:]  
[_sore wa yoru no NAIFU_ **!! **it is the knife of darkness.]  
  
[_kimi ga kakushite'ta, yume no ERIA dake wa_ **!! **The only place I will never surrender is the area where]  
[_watasanai yo Forever_ **!! **you hid your dreams.]  
  
[_miageru to _**!! **When I look up,]  
[_hitomi ga mada itai keredo_ **!! **my eyes still hurt, but]  
[_PURACHINA no_ **!! **if I can]  
[_namida wa hoshi ni naru ne_ **!! **grasp my future,]  
[_moshi mirai wo tsukandara_ **!! **these platinum tears will become stars.]  
  
[_Say, Yes!_]  
[_kanashimi yori fukaku shinjitai_ **!! **I want to believe deeply that freedom...]  
[_Say, Yes!_]  
[_watashi-tachi jiyuu ga niau koto_ **!! **...is more becoming to us than sorrow]  
[_Say, Yes!_]  
[_ima wa tooi kimi e_ **!! **You're far away now, but to you...]  
  
[_todoite_ **!! **...I send these words]  
[_YOU CAN BE!_]  
[_YOU CAN DO!_]  
[_YOU CAN SING!_]  
[_YOU CAN LIVE!_]  
  
Her song began to pick up and come down, there was a full crowd in the bar, and business was going really good. Priss would always bring in lots of business for Hot Legs. Her songs were filled with genuine emotions that came from the heart. People would come just to hear her voice and cheer for more.  
  
[_Say, Yes!_]  
[_kinou yori mo atsuku ikiru dake_ **!! **I just live more passionately than yesterday...]  
[_Say, Yes!_]  
[_iyasenai kodoku wo shitta kara_ **!! **...because I've known a loneliness that can't be healed.]  
[_Say, Yes!_]  
[_kimi ni kikoeru nara_ **!! **If you can hear me,]  
[_kotaete_ **!! **answer me, saying:]  
[_I CAN BE!_]  
[_I CAN DO!_]  
[_I CAN SING!_]  
[_I CAN LIVE!_]  
  
[_todoite_ **!! **...I send these words:]  
[_YOU CAN BE!_]  
[_YOU CAN DO!_]  
[_YOU CAN SING!_]  
[_YOU CAN LIVE!_]  
  
[_kotaete _**!! **Answer me, saying:]  
[_I CAN BE!_]  
[_I CAN DO!_]  
[_I CAN SING!_]  
[_I CAN LIVE!_]  
  
As her song slow and softly finished, the crowd today was in an uproar chanting for an encore. Priss simply smiled, and spoke into the mic. "Thank you everyone for today's opening show. That song, Say Yes!, was dedicated to a very close friend of mine. Please stay for the next show, and enjoy the bar." She bowed politely and she exited stage left with her band members.  
  
Priss had just finished her set, and went down to go see Naruto and Yoko who were sitting at the bar. Yoko was happy to see Priss and ran over to her. Priss had a big smile on her face and picked up Yoko.  
  
"Hi! **_3_** Did you like my song? It was dedicated to Kosuke." Priss told Yoko in a happy/sad tone.  
  
Yoko nodded her head and gave her a hug. Priss walked over to Naruto and put Yoko down onto a bar stool. She wanted to say something to Naruto, but couldn't quite find any words. After all the traveling they had gone through, she still could not find anything to say to him. He had saved her from Yakuza, taken her across Mt. Fuji, gotten to actually meet the Beast Gods, and bring her safely to Tokyo. Finally she tried to speak to him naturally.  
  
"So have you found out where you've come from? Or where you're home is?" She asked politely.  
  
Naruto shook his head [No], still with that blank face expression. But then he took out something he found in his coat pocket a while ago. It was a worn out headband with the symbol of a leaf engraved onto the metal plate. Priss looked at it, but didn't know what it stood for or where it came from. It seemed hopeless, they would never find out where he had come from, or even bring back his old memories...  
  
---  
  
In the darkest corner of the bar, sat a rather large man in a dark cloak the same as his target. He had been sitting there for sometime, just watching the gold haired, different colored eye man. He made no noise or sound, just sitting there quietly. Something began to overwhelm the man, his soul filling up with hate, rage, and vengeance. He felt thirsty, so very thirsty, but it was a thirst not water could quench, but only blood. He would wait for his perfect time to strike, to kill, to drink his blood and eat the other man's flesh. He slowly got up and began to walk out of the bar, into a dark alleyway, and prey on those who happened to wander down the dark alley ways drunken and tired.  
  
---  
  
After the brief break with Naruto and Yoko, Priss went back to the stage to start up her second set. This time she sang, her other two songs of Bara No Soldier and Mad Machine for the rest of the night. Naruto and Yoko left the bar to explore more of Tokyo. The city was not big at first, but with each new day it kept on expanding, perhaps someday it will become the new capital instead of Edo. But who knew, all that the city was populated with was gamblers, marketplaces, tavern/bars, and clothing stores. This city was mainly a tourist city, people from all over the land would come here to see the city. There was no real information that could help Naruto's quest. But finally one day, at a tavern called "Lost Dreams", the barmaid there had information pertaining to the headband.  
  
"Oh! You must be one of the shinobi of one of the great countries? Well, the nearest village would most likely be the Village of Wind. You have to travel Northeast of Tokyo, and through the hills, to reach the Valley of the Wind. There you should be able to find some sort of help." The barmaid gave her information, and smiled because the man was fairly handsome.  
  
Naruto and Yoko thus began a new adventure. They would travel Northeast to the Valley Of the Wind. Before they set out, they went to the marketplace to gain supplies, and see Priss one last time. She had just finished for the third time this week, and was exhausted. Just as she went to see Naruto and Yoko again after work, that's when they gave her the news.  
  
"So you've found information?" She asked lightly.  
  
Naruto nodded his head and showed her a map of where they were going.  
  
"The valley Of Wind. I've always wanted to go there, but this is where I belong. If this is what it must be, then I wish you both a safe passage. Yoko, Naruto, thank you for everything. Remember you are always welcome back here. I will write a song for both of you! I promise." Priss began to tear, and Yoko went to hug her one last time. Priss picked Yoko up and gave a long hug. Then she gave Naruto a hug, but he did not respond, he just stood there. It was okay with her; she knew that he was only just a soldier with a lost purpose, and only a daughter to guide him.  
  
Naruto and Yoko left Hot Legs, and that was the last time Priss ever saw them...  
  
---  
  
The large man that was following them stood over them, on top of a building just stalking them, and now he followed them on their path. Waiting for the most opportune moment to strike...  
  
---  
  
Just a few weeks later, Sakura and Kazuo had just arrived in Tokyo. They asked around for a man in black with a small girl by his side. All of the taverns and bar folk said that they should go see the bar called Hot Legs, and speak to a woman named Priss...  
  
The End.  
  
**Epilogue:**  
  
_Fall, Winter, Spring_, Three seasons of the Demon, and the girl is almost five years of age. Summer comes again, with the fall of the Spring rain, and with Summer the Cherry Blossom season...  
  
The answers are always just out of reach, you can taste it right in front of you, but you could never touch it. Naruto and Yoko head Northeast through the hills and into the Valley Of the Wind. Sakura and Kazuo are almost caught up with them, just lagging a few days behind. The woman known as Priss will become famous for all of her songs and emotion put into them. Her songs speak of the travels she had witnessed with Naruto and Yoko. The Village Of Spirits is now home to Naruto, the ex-vessel of the demon known as Kyuubi.  
  
We have yet to see the full potential of the Kokuei Ryuujin (Dark Dragon Seal), but we learn more about the Muramasa. Yoko, a pure blood demon spawn, Naruto infused with an artificial demon, Sakura the new vessel of Kyuubi, Kazuo the half-blood demon spawn... Mother and son are not the only ones tracking Naruto, who is this mysterious figure that stalks them? What is his purpose? What does he want with Naruto?  
  
We come to it at last, the board is set, and the pieces are moving…  
  
Until next time, **Chapter 5:** _Home, where the heart hurts_...  
  
**Author's Note:** Whew, Chapter 4, really took a lot out of me. I was debating on whether to skip the details and get into the action, but my NaruSaku members said, DETAILS! DETAILS! So I took the long path. Here are my points and credits:  
  
-I, myself, am a very big fan of Bubblegum Crisis 2023 and 2040. So if the songs seem familiar they are from BGC 2023. The songs are as follow: Bara No Soldier [Soldier Of Rose], Mad Machine, and Say Yes!  
-Priss is one of the characters in BGC, and is my favorite character. Although she's supposed to be one hell of a bad ass girl, I had to switch gears a bit, and turn her into a pop singer instead of the hardcore rockstar. I'm sorry, Priss don't beat me up!  
-I used the demonology from a website of chinese and japanese folk lore. Beast Gods are Chinese, and most of the rest are japanese.  
-This chapter is little more focused on the travels of Naruto and Yoko. I did want to do more, but it seemed like I was dragging and I don't to lose my readers. So you could tell I kinda sped things up a bit near th end.  
-The idea of the beast gods being captured and being studied like animals, I was thinking of Final Fantasy 6 (3 in US), with the magicite and espers. And the castle in the mountian was supposed to be the Magitek Factory.  
-Yakuza? Akatsuki? I don't know how I fit them together. They both just seemed like the kind of people who would work in the underground not together, but not against each other.  
  
Thats mostly it for now. Chatper 5 will hopefully be my final chapter to close all of this. 5 will officially be the end, but I'll probably add more things later on, like an Appendix section, side stories, side notes, etc. That's it for now! Thnx for reading, again tell me what you liked, don't like, any suggestions, etc. Thnx!


	5. Home, Where the heart aches

---  
The bar called "Hot Legs", Tokyo, late night show. Priss & The Replicants started up a fast paced tune...  
  
[_(Did you know?) arashi no Highway_ **!!** I kept running...]  
[_(Did you dream?) hashiri-tsudzuketa_ **!!** ...down the stormy highway...]  
[_(Did you lie?) togireta yume no yukue sagashite_ **!!** ...searching for my interrupted dream...]  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere out in a small town, on the outskirts of the Wind Country, a man and his daughter are surrounded by hundreds of shinobi. These shinobi wear the clothing of Akatsuki thugs. The man pushes his daughter to stand behind him and stay close, and then all of the shinobi began to circle the man and the girl, drawing forth all of their swords ready to kill.  
  
[_(Did you know?) nigai maboroshi_ **!!** ...letting all the bitter illusions...]  
[_(Did you dream?) subete no uso wo_ **!!** ...and lies...]  
[_(Did you lie?) senaka de hajiki-tobashite_ **!!** ...just blow off my back.]  
[_(No, no, no, my heart)_]  
  
At that moment all of the shinobi struck at once! One following the other, trying to take down the man in the drenched black overcoat/cloak! But each of them were being cut down like dogs, the man had a claw on his right hand striking down each and everyone that came close to him!  
  
[_Big City kodoku na Heart to Heart_ **!!** We're all just lonely hearts in the big city,]  
[_minna ai no mayoigo_ **!!** children lost in love.]  
[_Big City namida wa Day by Day_ **!!** Day by day in the big city,]  
[_nemuranai omoi wo yusaburu dake_ **!!** tears aggravate thoughts that just won't sleep.]  
[_(I want your love)_]  
  
[_kon'ya wa Hurricane_ **!!** Tonight... Hurricane!]  
  
The ground all around them was muddy, and soon bloody also. The man fought off at least five men per strike, and then he decided to take the fight to higher ground. He leaped up and landed on rooftop, thus the shinobi followed him, disregarding the girl. The girl simply stood there watching her father cut down all of the men like paper.  
  
[_anata ni Hurricane_ **!!** ...I want to... Hurricane!]  
[_tsutaetai no Loving You..._ (Loving You) **!!** ...tell you I love you... (Loving You)]  
[_kon'ya wa Hurricane_ **!!** Tonight... Hurricane!]  
[_kanjite Hurricane_ **!!** ...feel it... Hurricane!]  
[_sugao no mama Touch!_ **!!** ...like you mean it. Touch!]  
[_Give me touch!_]  
  
Bodies were falling down, blood pouring down into the ground, mixing with the rain and mud. Countless bodies just being shredded and slashed through. It was literally a one-man massacre, and the girl stood there just watching her father kill these men, the blood pouring around her feet. She simply stood in the rain, quietly, waiting for her father to finish his business. Just then one of the shinobi tried to take the girl hostage, but the man picked up one of the shinobi's katana and threw it right through his heart.  
  
[_(Did you know?) kotoba no DA-TSU_ **!!** Darting words...]  
[_(Did you dream?) nageau dake ja_ **!!** ...that merely placate...]  
[_(Did you lie?) mune no itami wa wakariaenai_ **!!** ...won't help me share the pain in your heart.]  
[_(Did you know?) oshiete hoshii_ **!!** I want you to tell me:]  
[_(Did you dream?) nani ga anata no _**!!** what is it...]  
[_(Did you lie?) hitomi wo kumoraseru no ka _**!!** ...that makes your eyes so gloomy?]  
[_(Sin Sin Singe your heart)_]  
  
[_Big City chigireta Heart to Heart_ **!!** In the big city, our hearts are all torn,]  
[_yoru ni odori-tsukarete_ **!!** and we're tired of dancing around in the night]  
[_Big City utsuro na Day By Day_ **!!** Emptily, day by day in the big city,]  
[_sasayaka na nukumori machikogareta_ **!!** we long for even a little warmth.]  
[_(I want your love)_]  
  
[_kon'ya wa Hurricane_ **!!** Tonight... Hurricane!]  
[_anata ni Hurricane_ **!!** ...I want to... Hurricane!]  
[_tsutaetai no Loving You..._ (Loving You) **!!** ...tell you I love you... (Loving You)]  
[_kon'ya wa Hurricane_ **!!** Tonight... Hurricane!]  
[_mou ichido Hurricane_ **!!** ...I want you to... Hurricane!]  
[_dakishimetai Touch!_ **!!** ...hold me once more. Touch!]  
  
The man had just finish slaughtering maybe fifty-to-hundred shinobi, and was slightly exhausted. He came down from the rooftop, and went to his daughter, but his daughter saw something behind him. A rather large man with a demon mask made of metal. The man turned around to face this new enemy; he could see it's heavy breath through the mask. The mask was a face of a smiling demon with horns, like a devil. So he motioned to his daughter to move into a safe alleyway. The large man covered in the same black outfit that he was wearing, then took out a large scimitar sword, and a shield formed around his other hand. The other man covered in all the slaughtered shinobi blood, pulled forth his claw, and they began to fight! At first the claw could not penetrate the shield, and he had to block the sword with his claw a lot. This opponent was ready for him; he was strong as well as fast. Just then the man's eyes changed color, from red and blue to fully black with red centers. The black-eyed man jumped away, unable to beat this new monstrosity in front of him.  
  
[_Burning Touch!_]  
  
Suddenly the Muramasa strapped to his back unlocked, and he stood back up, face to face with the large man. He pulled forth the Muramasa, and the air around him began to seep red mist. Naruto held the Muramasa in front of his face with two hands, and the sword began to absorb all of the blood around him!  
  
[_Big City kodoku na Heart to Heart_ **!!** We're all just lonely hearts in the big city,]  
[_minna ai no mayoigo_ **!!** children lost in love.]  
  
The Muramasa quickly rejuvenated and was fully charged for battle! The blood gem on the end of the handle glowing violently red, and the blade itself was no longer rusted, but looked to be in perfect condition! There was an aura of bloodlust and death around the blade, almost like it spoke "I thirst for more!"  
  
[_Big City namida wa Day by Day_ **!!** Day by day in the big city,]  
  
The other man gripped his big scimitar and both men got into a battle stance.  
  
[_nemuranai omoi wo yusaburu dake_ **!!** tears aggravate thoughts that just won't sleep.]  
[_(I want your love)_]  
  
Suddenly they charged at each other with full speed!  
  
[_kon'ya wa Hurricane_ **!!** Tonight... Hurricane!]  
[_anata ni Hurricane_ **!!** ...I want to... Hurricane!]  
[_tsutaetai no Loving You..._ (Loving You) **!!** ...tell you I love you... (Loving You)]  
[_kon'ya wa Hurricane_ **!!** Tonight... Hurricane!]  
[_kanjite Hurricane_ **!!** ...feel it... Hurricane!]  
[_sugao no mama Touch!_ **!!** ...like you mean it. Touch!]  
[_(I want your love)_]  
  
Their blades hitting each other with ferocious speed, the clang and chime of each swing was like music! Naruto struck with Muramasa in one hand and bear claw in the other! As Naruto struck once more with the Muramasa, it shattered the Shield! Now it was down to just the big scimitar. The two inhuman men fighting with such bloodlust that the ground itself shook and lightning flashed! The very elements could feel the intensity of this fight. They fought all over the small town, from the ground up to the rooftops, and then even into the small open courtyard.  
  
[_kon'ya wa Hurricane (kon'ya wa Hurricane)_ **!!** Tonight... Hurricane! (Tonight... Hurricane!)]  
[_anata ni Hurricane (anata ni Hurricane)_ **!!** ...I want to... Hurricane! (...I want to... Hurricane!)]  
[_tsutaetai no Loving You... (Loving You)_ **!!** ...tell you I love you... (Loving You)]  
  
The fight dragged on for a bit, but Naruto was winning the taller man began to back off a bit, both of their paces slowing down. The rain beating down onto their faces, and making there clothes heavy. Then they both struck at the same time, their weapons locked together creating sparks from the blades. In that deadlock, Naruto stared into the black eye holes of the mask, and the other man stared back.  
  
[_kon'ya wa Hurricane (kon'ya wa Hurricane)_ **!!** Tonight... Hurricane! (Tonight... Hurricane!)]  
[_mou ichido Hurricane (mou ichido Hurricane)_ **!!** ...I want you to... Hurricane! (...I want you to... Hurricane!)]  
[_dakishimetai Touch!_ **!!** ...hold me once more. Touch!]  
  
The tall man pushed Naruto away, and he jumped onto a rooftop. He had lost this battle, but it wasn't over. He just stood there giving a good long stare at each other.  
  
[_Burning Touch!_]  
  
Naruto tried to go after him, but he disappeared from his spot and the fight was over. He put the Muramasa back into its sheath, and it locked itself again. The blood gem was no longer glowing anymore. He closed his eyes again to return back to normal. In his thoughts, he now knew that they were being hunted. They had best move quickly and try to stay out of open sight. This new enemy, he seemed familiar somehow. Strangely enough it had almost the same power as he did, if not for the Muramasa Naruto might have been dead. He opened his red and blue eyes, and looked to the gray sky. He walked back to Yoko, who was standing under a small roof. Naruto looked to his daughter, she simply walked out to him, took his hand, and they continued on their way through the rain, to the Valley Of the Wind.  
  
[_Give me touch!_]  
[_Burning Touch!_]  
  
---  
  
**_Heaven & Earth: The Uzumaki Saga_**  
  
**Chapter 5: Home, Where the heart aches  
**  
**Part 1:** _Over the hills, and through the forest  
_  
Sakura and Kazuo had met with the woman known as Priss. They asked her question about the man and girl she had traveled with. Priss had told them everything she remembered; the moment she came to rescue her, traveling through Mt. Fuji and the Village of Spirits, and finally the last few moments the spent together here in Tokyo.  
  
"Why are you so interested in these two? Are you bounty hunters!?" Priss asked curiously.  
  
Sakura sighed and replied, "No, the girl is my daughter, and the man...is my deceased husband. He died over ten years ago..."  
  
"It's not father!" Her son spoke angrily. "If it WAS him he would know the way home! Why is he traveling aimlessly!? It's like he's traveling further and further away! And did you forget that it was HE who kidnapped Yoko in the first place?"  
  
"That's enough Kazuo! Father or not, that man still has our Yoko." Sakura tried to calm her son down, but he walked out of the bar very upset. "Please excuse him. He never got to know his father, and is still young."  
  
"That's okay." Priss spoke kindly. "The last he thing he mentioned to me was that they were heading northeast, to the Country of Wind to seek answers. They had left over a few weeks ago."  
  
"Thank you." Sakura bowed respectfully, and began to exit the bar.  
  
"He's just lost." Priss yelled just before Sakura disappeared, but she was gone. "He's only trying to find his way home..."  
  
---  
  
Naruto and Yoko had been traveling for weeks now, and they came to a tavern in the middle of the road. They decided to go on in, and rest for a bit. Inside there weren't many people, only a few travelers and some shady people, but there was this trio of characters sitting in a booth. One looked to be a drunken man with fiery red hair; he had several bottles of sake all around him. While another man had his head down on the table; he looked to be sleeping, only his katana was holding him up from falling completely over. The third was a woman, she seemed very energetic and kept on sketching pictures on her scrolls. A very unlikely trio, but they looked as if they were traveling all together. Naruto and Yoko sat in the table just across from their booth.  
  
"Hey Hey Cleffie-chan! Come see my art!" The woman eagerly waved her scrolls at the sleeping man.  
  
The man simply ignored her, and tried to rest his eyes, all he could muster was, "Uhh...mumble mumble...Mmm."  
  
"HEY! Wake up already you lazy bum!" The girl became mad, and started shaking the man angrily.  
  
"Huh!? Wha!? Okay! Okay! I'll finish my book...ZZZzzzz." And the man was quickly back asleep like nothing had ever happened.  
  
The girl was annoyed, and then moved onto her next companion, the drunkard. His head was just bobbing up and down, while his face was complete red, he could barely even see straight.  
  
"Huuuuuuuuuuhh??? Whhaaaaaa??? SCH-AKE!!! HEY BARTENDER MORE SSSCCHHH-AKE!!! YEEEAAAAHH!!! WHOOOOOOO!!!" The man tried to speak but it was all slurry and loud.  
  
The woman found it hopeless to even try to speak to him, thus she looked very sad. After that short scene, Yoko got up from her seat and moved over to the woman. She then looked up at the woman and smiled. The woman saw this little girl, not more than five years old, just got up to sit next to her because she was sad.  
  
"You want to see my pictures?" The sad woman asked.  
  
Yoko nodded her head, and opened her hands. The woman showed the little girl her scrolls, and the girl laughed and smiled happily. This cheered the woman up, and she began to smile also.  
  
"You...You like my drawings?" The woman asked happily.  
  
Yoko smiled and nodded her head. Now the woman was overjoyed, and began jumping around happily.  
  
"Yay! I knew people would like my pictures! My names Hyuga Kin, after my half-sister." Hyuga spoke happily.  
  
"Yoko." Yoko spoke softly.  
  
"That's a very pretty name." Hyuga smiled, and took the girl back to her father who was sitting there very sternly and quiet. "Is this your girl?"  
  
Naruto nodded his head. Hyuga put the girl down and sat down with Yoko and Naruto.  
  
"She's very pretty, and very nice. She must take after her mother-" Hyuga paused for a moment, unsure if that was the right thing to say, and quickly changed the subject. "Um, so where are you two headed?"  
  
Naruto pulled out his map, and pointed out their path. He pointed out that they were heading to the Valley of the Wind. Hyuga then had a great smile on her face.  
  
"That's where we're going too! Come meet my companions!" She happily jumped up and the three of them moved over to their booth. She tried to get her partners to wake up, but they were already passed out. "Hey! Blayze! Bass! These two are heading the same way as us! HEY!"  
  
Blayze the drunkard popped his head up from his bottle of sake. "HUUUUHHH? What about heads of hay?" Then he went back to drinking straight from the bottle.  
  
While the other man, who was sleeping, just ignored her and mumbled off some words. "Zzzz...yeah...zzZZ...pizza...grumble grumble"  
  
Well they weren't very active, as they seemed to be before. Their group consisted of a red head drunkard, a lazy and very exhausted swordsman, and one energetic shinobi out of the three. Naruto thought, perhaps it would be safe cover to travel with them, and it would be good company for Yoko, besides the drunk, but who knows. They all sat down together, and got acquainted. It just so happens that all three of them were friends and lost souls searching for a place to call their own also. It seemed only Hyuga was the only talkative one.  
  
"So why are you going to the Valley?" She asked curiously.  
  
Naruto simply pulled out the leaf headband and showed it to them. All three of them looked at it, and none of them recognized it. Although, Hyuga's face expression did change from happy to a slight frown.  
  
"My sister died in a fight against a village with that similar marking, but I know nothing of it. So perhaps you seek answers when we reach the Valley, yes?" She spoke emphatically.  
  
Naruto nodded his head, and sat quietly with Yoko, as they just listened to the trio's tales of traveling. They too had stopped in Tokyo, but ran up a very bad gambling debt, they did pass through Mt. Fuji and Bass almost froze to death, by stopping to take a nap. Blayze once owed a tavern a very large booze tab, and they ran away from that bar also. Naruto offered to pay for their bill this time, so that there would be no trouble. And the group of five began their journey to the Valley of the Wind. They would travel over hills and plains of grass for about five days, until they reached the edge of a dark, black forest.  
  
---  
  
_"It's a long way to go, honey."  
  
"I know, but I'm afraid. Where are we going?"  
  
"Into the dark, black forest."  
_  
The forest stood high over their heads, the foliage of the trees and braches made the surrounding area dark like night. So they could not tell whether it was day, night, or midday, it was all the same. For three days they followed a small path through the forest, when suddenly the came upon a small lake in the middle of the forest. It stretched as far as the eye could see. It went in all directions, and showed no signs of life coming from it. Something about the water had a certain "glow" about it. Unsure whether it was safe to drink or not, no one touched it. They decided to camp near the water that night, or was it day? Who knew?  
  
"So how old are you Yoko?" Hyuga broke the silence of the forest.  
  
Yoko held up her hand and showed five fingers, indicating she was five years of age. All three of them smiled, and sat around a stone pile where the fire should be.  
  
"Blayze, its your turn." Hyuga said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. hic" And the man stood just over the stone circle, and began to concentrate. He made some hand symbols and attempted to create a jutsu. "Katon Renkudan!" (Fire breath/fireball) But all that came out was, "BLUUUUURRRRRPPPPPP!" He gave out a big burp, and no flames came out. He had a big embarrassed smile on his face.  
  
Bass slightly awake, laughed at Blayze who was trying to recover from his embarrassment. "Hah, you've been drinking too much lately. You need to cut back!"  
  
"Oh?! And you need to get off your lazy butt! Mind your own business!" Blayze began searching around his pockets and found his lighter. Luckily it was full of fuel, and he started the fire. "Hah! At least I'm well prepared!"  
  
During this little scene, Yoko and Hyuga were laughing at the two. Naruto was sitting off by himself, just staring into the darkness, thinking about where he had seen that monster of a man they encountered a while back. His power, speed, agility, and fighting style was almost similar that of Naruto's own. He knew that Yoko would not be safe so long as she was with him for the time being. He might have to abandon her at some point until he could deal with the new enemy. Suddenly something caught Naruto's eye, something glittered in the darkness, but it was gone in that instant. They were being followed, but not by the new enemy, this was different. Just then Hyuga decided to pull out her flute, and begin playing a tune from her hometown of Sound. The melody was soft and had a sad tone to it, like it was a mourning song for her lost sister. Bass sat promptly with his sword holding him upright, and fell asleep soundly. Blayze took a sip from his bottle of sake, and fell asleep also. Hyuga simply played her tune a little longer, and Yoko fell asleep in her lap. Naruto listened to the tune; it's melody seeping into his head, just soothing his thoughts, and they all rested for the first time. In the middle of the night, the lake began to bubble slightly...  
  
The next morning, they could not believe what they had seen before their eyes. There was a great stone temple before their eyes! There was a path that leads to an opening and down into the middle of the lake. It was like it came during the night when Hyuga played her tune. Then they all began to discuss whether to explore the ancient temple or move on.  
  
"Should we explore the ruins?" Asked Blayze eagerly.  
  
Bass scoffed, and looked at the temple. "Tch, it could be dangerous, and we don't know where it came from!"  
  
"But think of the treasures!" Hyuga jumped up and down.  
  
"I don't know... And besides we can't ask our other companions to go with us?" Bass spoke worriedly, and then motioned at Naruto and Yoko.  
  
"How about if I stay with the girl, and you three explore it? Is that okay?" Hyuga asked.  
  
Blayze nodded is head in agreement and encouraged it. "That's a good idea! How about it Bass? We could use the money if any!"  
  
"Hmm..." Bass scratched his chin indecisively.  
  
"Come on! Please Cleffie-chan?" Hyuga egged Bass.  
  
"Fine. But you can't call me that anymore! No more pet names, okay?" Bass was a little annoyed, but made a deal with Hyuga. She agreed, but seemed sad that now she couldn't call her friend -chan anymore.  
  
So Naruto, Blayze and Bass went down into the Water temple. It was dark at first, but Blayze picked up a torch he had found on the ground, and lit it up.  
  
"Katon Renkudan!"  
  
He lit up the torch in hand, and now they could see the area that the fire lit up. It was astonishing, ancient markings all over the walls. Almost like hieroglyphs, pictures that showed the story of the temple's origin. Blayze began to read the hieroglyphs and ancient markings.  
  
[_All who enter here, now enter the Temple Of Kuma the great %$!? #!._]  
  
"I can't read that one line, it's badly marked. But I'll try to continue."  
  
[_The great forest spirit who protects those with pure heart and lost soul. Know this that he too was once a lost #&!, and had died trying to find his way out. Now he roams these lands, only to explore it, and guide those who have lost their way._]  
  
"Interesting. I've heard of a similar legend, where gypsy caravans would travel together and nature's spirits would guide and protect them on their travels through heavily forested areas from bandits and thieves."  
  
Bass curious as to why this temple is here. "But why is this temple here? In the middle of a lake? And what is it that's being kept down here?"  
  
As they kept moving downward into the depths of the water temple, it became more damp, and musty. There were more writings on the walls.  
  
[_He guides those to the exits of his forest, but can never leave. For it is the !#$'s curse, but also it is his home._]  
  
"How sad. Whatever is in this forest is also cursed to stay here forever."  
  
[_Beyond these steps are all of the empty foes and evil mortals who would dare to hunt his kind, or seek to hurt innocent bystanders. But with the evil are it's spoils._]  
  
"The hell is that supposed to mean? Is there some kind of treasure down here?"  
  
[_Beyond the spoils of evil, is the true treasure. Pure and clean._]  
  
"Hah! I knew there was treasure down here!" Blayze jumped up excitedly. Let's go!"  
  
They had been moving through the empty, dark, and damp temple for some time. Stepping past old stone stairs, and moss covered walls. When finally they had reached the bottom, the floor was still wet and the water just came up to their ankles. There was a stonewall that looked like a big doorway. All that was on the wall was a small fist shape hole, with four smaller holes just above where the knuckles would be.  
  
"What kind of trap is this?" Bass examined the door.  
  
Blayze looked around for any more clues. "Here! It says..."  
  
[_The key to treasure is always just a claw away._]  
  
"What the hell. A claw away? This is bullshit. I don't have my lock pick with me, and Hyuga has her needles, but she's topside. And what the fuck is this claw thingy?" Blayze got very irritated at their situation.  
  
Just then Naruto reached back and pulled forth, his bear claw. Bass and Blayze were surprised to see that he actually had one. Naruto looked at the "keyhole" and figured he had to put the claw in with his fist. So he did so, and it fit in perfectly, suddenly the door began to rumble, and move off to the side. Naruto withdrew his claw, and the door opened. Inside it was gleaming with gold, and all sorts of jewels!  
  
"Haha! I knew it! Look at all this treasure! We're rich all of us!" Blayze immediately ran into the chamber and looked at all of the spoils.  
  
Bass didn't have a good feeling about this. "Blayze wait, something isn't right-"  
  
Just as Bass took a step forward, he accidentally tripped on something and fell into the piles of gold and gems! Suddenly skeletons and bones fell over onto him, and Bass was shaken up pretty bad. Naruto helped him up and brushed off the musty old bones.  
  
"So these are the evil foes, and hunters. All dead, dragged back here, along with their riches and spoils. Come on, let's keep going." Bass ordered Blayze to stop swimming around in the gold.  
  
The trio moved into another chamber, it wasn't a very big room, way smaller than the last. It was like the size of a small room, or a hut, and in the center of the room was a small pool of liquid. The liquid glowed a very light blue, it seemed like it had a mystical aura about it. Naruto moved closer to the pool, while Bass and Blayze followed just behind him. There was a small pedestal with a real bear's claw on it. The claw was made out of bone, and was in the shape of a cup. Naruto carefully picked put the bone claw, and dipped it into the pool. He then looked to the other two, who were afraid to drink from it. So Naruto closed his eyes, and took the first sip. It was refreshing, almost like an energy surging through him! It was like a rush he had never experienced before! It have him energy, almost like he was born again with new power! Naruto then opened his eyes after those few moments, and carefully handed the bone claw to Bass. Bass dipped it in the water, and looked at Naruto, who nodded at Bass signaling that it wa okay. So after a few moments, Bass took a sip from the claw, his body felt fully revitalized! He's drowsiness and weary mind was gone! He could think clearly again, and feel he strength coming back to him instantly! Finally it was Blayze's turn to drink, he hesitated at first, but saw the reaction to the other two, and carefully drank from it also. Blayze's body felt healed, his bad liver began to revitalize, and his taste for liquor was gone! It was like they were all given new life! So Bass carefully gathered some water into a small bamboo shoot, to bring back for Hyuga, and Naruto carefully put the bone claw back onto the pedestal, but suddenly it was taken from him!  
  
"AHAHAHA!!!" Spoke a new intruder.  
  
All three men were on guard to see a man in shadowy clothing, standing at the exit with the bone claw in hand! They tried to rush him, but suddenly the door to the exit began to close! on the other side of the wall, they could hear the man shouting aloud.  
  
"Finally! I've retrieved Kuma's Claw! I'm going to be rich beyond my wildest dreams! AHAHAHAHAH!!!"  
  
The stone door completely shut on them, and the three men were trapped inside with the golden treasure. Just then the floor began to rumble and the water level began to rise slowly! The temple was beginning to sink back into the lake!  
  
"Oh my God! We need to get out of here!" Blayze spoke in a panic.  
  
The men began looking around for any possible exits, or any way to escape this soon to be watery tomb. But they could not find anything. Bass then called for them to return to the small chamber with the mystical water.  
  
"This well, I think I we can swim though it!" Bass spoke urgently, as the water was know up to their knees.  
  
"And we drown to our deaths!?" Blayze spoke wildly, but his face changed to a wide grin. "Do we chance it?"  
  
"Better than dying in this tomb!" Bass nodded his head, and was the first do dive under.  
  
"Good luck to you. See you on topside!" And Blayze dove under the water and into the well.  
  
Naruto looked around, and all he could think of was Yoko. He will return to her alive and they will reach the Valley of the Wind. He quickly dove under water and into the well. They followed the supposed light that was making the water glow. Bass was in front, while Blayze followed him in middle, and Naruto was just behind them both. They kept swimming towards a light in the distance. This well seemed to be an extension to some kind of source. The light got brighter, and soon they could see something shine above the water. It was the sun! They quickly swam up as fast as they could towards the light and the surface! Their breath couldn't hold out much longer! Finally they reached surface, all of them gasping for air! To their surprise the water was just the same water from the lake! Finally they understood the power of the water, it was all in their heads, and they had thought this water would grant them their true wishes so strongly that it was all in their minds. The power of suggestion is a strong factor indeed, but now they had another problem to face. On the land, that same man who ambushed them in the temple was holding Yoko and Hyuga hostage!  
  
"Let us go! What did you do to my Cleffie-chan!" Hyuga spoke angrily.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!! You fools, I've been trailing you ever since the tavern! I was coming here on my own, but I never expected you to play that flute of yours and the Temple Of Kuma would rise! And your friends did all the work for me! And now I have the Claw of Kuma!!! AHAHAHAHAA!!!!" The man bellowed.  
  
"Who are you!?" Hyuga tried to wring herself free from the ropes that bound her and Yoko together.  
  
"Me? I'm just a tomb raider. The name is Works, DeathWorks!" He spoke maliciously. "It's too bad, that I have to leave no witnesses. I'm just going to have to kill you and this little girl! HAHAHAHA!!"  
  
And DeathWorks pulled one of his daggers out, and began walking towards Hyuga and Yoko. Suddenly the three men bum rushed out of the water as quickly as they could, surprising the Tomb Raider.  
  
"Blayze! Cleffie-chan!!!" Hyuga was overjoyed to see her friends still alive.  
  
Bass yelled out, "Don't call me that! And you, I should have known that you'd come lurking after us! You scavenger!"  
  
"Well Bass it's been a long time huh?" DeathWorks taunted at Bass.  
  
"Death, I should have killed you back at Mt. Fuji for trying to set that avalanche on us! I won't make that mistake here." Bass clearly spoke in a furious tone.  
  
Blayze was also furious and spoke a loud. "And you! Trying to steal our riches! All of it sunken to the bottom of that lake! Now I'm really mad!"  
  
"So what are you going to do about, huh? Drunk bastard!" DeathWorks was mocking both of them.  
  
Blayze slowly pulled out his lighter that was still dry enough to light, and took a deep breath, while Bass put a hand onto his katana. "This."  
  
And in an instant Blayze opened his mouth and threw the lighter in the direction of DeathWorks, suddenly there was a great flame upon DeathWorks, and Bass moved quickly to strike at him also! But they were no still match, tired from swimming. DeathWorks deflected the flame attack with his long katana, and blocked Bass' attack with his Wakazashi (short katana). Bass striking at rapid speed, but his wet clothes were still fairly heavy. Blayze who was shooting small breaths from his mouth was actually not using jutsus, but was spitting out all of the alcohol he had been drinking, and using it as his flamethrower.  
  
"Hah! Still too slow!" DeathWorks mocked both of them.  
  
Naruto saw this as it was not his affair, but should he be dragged in, he would take this "DeathWorks" in an instant. DeathWorks being attacked from both sides was being drawn back. He then picked up the little girl, and held his wakazashi at her throat. That was when Naruto struck at DeathWorks, simply pushing him back and catching Yoko midair. Naruto simply gave a look of [_I don't think so_], and DeathWorks picked up Hyuga instead. Bass and Blayze stopped their attack because now Hyuga was the hostage.  
  
"Hah! Look at you two, still being the noble ones, defending the lady's honor! I pity you two for always giving up when she's in danger!" DeathWorks had an evil smile on his face.  
  
Just then Hyuga had cut her binds without Death's knowing, and spoke softly with his wakazashi at her throat. "I pity you, for believing that I need their help." And with those words she had a few needle spikes in hand and stabbed him in the side!  
  
DeathWorks now bloody, but still standing, backed off, and held up the Bear Claw as if to destroy it. The trio of friends stopped from striking him all at once. Again DeathWorks began to taunt them. "What now? I have the Claw of Kuma. If you come any closer, I'll destroy it, this priceless artifact!"  
  
But it was not the fact that Death was going to destroy the artifact, it was something BEHIND HIM that made them stop in their tracks. Death still unaware of what was behind him took advantage of the situation and kept on mocking them. "What now?! Huh? Scared are we?! It's too bad, now I can kill you-HURK"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence there was a large curved blade sticking through his midsection, A SCIMITAR!!! DeathWorks was confused and shocked at HIS situation, he looked down to see a rather LARGE blade sticking through him, blood seeping down his body, and now he was coughing up blood. "What-" And before he could even start his question he was sliced in half! Now a NEW enemy was standing before them, it was HIM. The large inhuman man that Naruto had fought some time ago! HE had been trailing them ever since Tokyo, stalking them, waiting for the right time to strike, and now was as good as a time than any other. Suddenly the Muramasa on Naruto's back unlocked again, he withdrew the blade and absorbed the dead Tomb Raider's body, but it was not enough, it only rejuvenated a small section of the blade! The large man began to slowly walk towards them. Naruto stepped in front of everyone pushing them away, almost like shielding them from the monster. The man stood there before them, almost two heads taller than Naruto himself! Through the mask something began to drip from where the mouth hole was, like an acidic drool, they could hear the man's thirst for blood. And just as Naruto and the man were about to strike, another intruder came! A great giant bear even BIGGER than the monstrous man came in and fought him off! The bear came roaring in taking giant swipes at the man with the large scimitar! The large man then jumped away into the lake just standing on the water, as he could not fight off this great beast. They were lucky this time, saved by a bear. Naruto stared off at the man as he disappeared into the other dark side of the forest, and he sheathed the Muramasa once more, as it locked itself again. They all turned to see this giant bear about twice the size of a normal man, get down onto all fours and was now acting very peaceful.  
  
At first, they were all afraid that it would eat them, but instead it picked up the bone claw, and put it back into the water as it floated away. Then it sat down looking at five strangers in it's forest, three men, a woman, and a little girl. They all stood there just staring at each other, unsure of what to do next. The little girl got up slowly and moved towards the bear, one of the men, possible her father, took old of her hand, but she looked at him, and he knew that she would be okay. The girl continued over to the bear, and the bear looked at her kindly. She put a hand up as if to pet him, and the bear moved towards her, to let her pet his head. She softly stroked the bears fur and that signaled that the animal was friendly. So they all got up and moved over to the bear to stroke it's fur and thank it for saving them from that monster of a man. As all of their nerves were calmed down, the bear then gave a small yelp and began to move off onto a pathway. They travelers seemed to understand, and followed the bear on this path it took. It was almost like this bear knew the way they were going, and was guiding them towards the exit. They stopped for one more resting period, and checked all of their gear. Bass and Blayze told Hyuga of their daring escape from the sinking temple, and of the water they found. Bass gave her the water to drink, but she smiled and said.  
  
"I already have what I wanted. You two alive and well, and out of that depressing habit you both had!" She spoke with an overjoyed tone.  
  
They all laughed together, and continued to enjoy their new found life. Meanwhile Naruto looked at Yoko, who was sleeping beside the bear, and began to think, what would have happened if the bear had not come. The Muramasa was not a full power that time, and they would have been dead. He began trying to think of a way to defeat this enemy that was hunting them.  
  
The morning, they had finally reached the end of the dark black forest, and saw the beautiful open plain of the Valley of the Wind. As they each exited the forest, Yoko saw that the bear did not follow. She then turned around and ran back to it. The four adults looked back as they saw Yoko run back to the bear. Hyuga was beginning to wonder why the bear did not follow. Just then it had hit Blayze, and he remembered the inscriptions...  
  
"Kuma...Bear. Kuma the Spirit Bear!" Blayze spoke out randomly, but then his face turned sad.  
  
Bass was a little surprised, but he sort of knew on the inside. His face expression turned sad also. Only Hyuga did not understand why they had such sad expressions on their faces. "I don't understand. Why?"  
  
"He can't leave the forest. He can never leave the forest. It is his home, his curse. But he helped us, we were pure of heart, and lost souls as he once was." Blayze explained to Hyuga.  
  
This saddened little Yoko, but she understood that the bear could not go with them. She cried a little and the bear almost instinctively put an arm around her to say goodbye. Yoko ran back to her father, took his hand, and they both looked back to see the bear disappeared into the forest.  
  
"Thank you Kuma. For everything." Bass spoke softly and they all continued on with their journey.  
  
---  
  
After another week or two of traveling across the vast valley of grassy plains and hills, they came to a fork in the road. There was as sign that pointed in two directions. One was towards a Village of Wind, while the other was pointed in the direction towards the Wave Country. This was where the two parties would separate.  
  
"Goodbye Yoko. It was so nice to meet you. And you good sir." Hyuga hugged Yoko, and bowed to Naruto.  
  
Blayze came up to them next and shook the Naruto's hand. "It was nice traveling with you sir. Good-bye little one, remember when you're older don't drink a lot! Only at parties!"  
  
"Here. I want you to take this. It will remind you of our travels together." Bass gave Naruto the bamboo shoot with the water from Kuma's Temple. Then he bowed respectfully to him, and smiled to the girl. "It was an honor to travel with you, and you take care of your father okay?"  
  
Naruto and Yoko bowed in return, and she was smiling waving bye to the three travelers who then walked into the distance. Naruto looked at his map and now they head east, to the Village of Wind.  
  
---  
  
**Part 2:** _The White Deer Inn, Family Reunited under Chaos  
_  
The Village of Wind. It was a peaceful town, with large windmills for buildings and homes. The air was clean and fresh, the grass was green and the flowers were blooming, it was a beautiful day.  
  
Alex and Hilda were managing their new home/Inn here in the Village of Wind. They would get many customers in all of the seasons, especially in the spring/summer, when all of the tourists come for the Cherry Blossom (Sakura) Festival. They had never forgotten about what had happened at Gjodai Temple and about Sakura and Kazuo's tale. In fact if not for them, they would have never recovered the golden Buddha statue that helped them on their way here. Life was prosperous for them, until one-day two weary travelers came in, a man dressed in black, and a small girl by his side. As soon as Alex and Hilda saw the girl, they immediately recognized her, it was Sakura's daughter. Hilda immediately grabbed the little girl and Alex put a katana to the man's face.  
  
"You sir are not welcome here, get out NOW!" Alex's hand was steady, forcing the man to back out slowly. "I said GET OUT!"  
  
The man simply looked to his daughter, she did not resist the woman holding her. The girl simply shook her head to call off her father. The man understood, left peacefully, and out of sight. Alex returned to his wife and this child.  
  
"My god, so this is Yoko huh?" Alex relieved to have found Sakura's daughter.  
  
Hilda looked at her and smiled, trying to coo her, but she was already calm. "It's okay little one, that man won't harm you anymore. You're safe with us now."  
  
Yoko knew that she was safer with her father, but she did not want her father to harm these people. She understood that they might have been helping her mother and brother earlier. She remembered the man's face back at the chasm, when he was standing with her mother and brother almost over a year ago. So she decided to not cause any trouble for the time being.  
  
---  
  
Naruto, who had just lost his little girl, was unsure of whether his daughter would be safe or not. That monster is still out there; unsure of whether it was hunting him, or both of them. But it was probably for the best, she was at least in the comfort of a home for the time being. Now he had to gather information on the headband that he had been carrying. How does it link back to him? What does the leaf symbol mean? He went to serveral taverns looking for answers, but none had any for him. When finally he came to a really small bar, when he was show people if they know of this headband, one person did answer him! It was a young man; he looked fairly thin, and had glasses on.  
  
"Oh! Are you from the Village of Konoha?" The man asked, and he took out something from his pocket. "I was wondering if you could deliver this letter for me!"  
  
The letter was addressed to someone named Hinata, and it had the initials LHG, on it. Naruto now got a name of a village, Konoha. He was getting closer to the end of his journey. He would soon find out who he was, where he came from, maybe even regain his memories. Naruto tucked the letter into his jacket pocket and left the bar. The sun began to set, and the sky grew dark. He walked all over town looking for anther place to stay, but could not find one. The sky boomed, and it began to rain. Walking through the cold rain, Naruto ended up walking past the local monastery, and the kind monk took him out from the dark, cold rain.  
  
"Come in. Please, before you get sick. All are welcome to this monastery, to shelter those in need." The monk explained, and took the dark man in. He helped dry him off, and bring him some hot food. "You know, I get all sorts of characters this time of year."  
  
The monk passed Naruto a bowl of potato stew. Naruto humble accepted it, and ate slowly. He had not eaten anything since the Village of Spirits. But then again, he did not need to eat, he was neither hungry, nor starving. He knew no pain, nor suffering. He only knew the will to survive. The monk began to talk a little more for conversation.  
  
"Just a short while ago, a ronin and his son came in here. What was really strange was that he wanted me to chant their Katras (Prayer for the dead/deceased). It was very odd; they even had their funeral clothing on! I did not ask why, I only performed that which was asked for."  
  
Naruto thought about story the monk had told. He didn't find it strange at all. If a warrior is ready to die, he would be fully prepared to accept his death. Naruto finished his stew, and bowed to the monk respectively. The monk bowed his head back, and showed him a place to sleep, but instead Naruto went to the Buddha statue. The monk understood what he was going to do, so let him pray in peace. Naruto sat in front of the large Buddha statue and his lips began to move, but no words came. He spoke a silent prayer for the rest of the night.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Yoko had missed her father, and was wondering if he had abandoned her for her own good, or for her own safety. Either way, she was very sad to be away from her family. The nice lady, named Hilda, came in and brought her some food. Yoko was sitting at the window looking out into the rain when she had come in. Hilda put the food on a table, and called her over. Yoko walked over to Hilda, and sat down at the table. She looked at Hilda with such a depressing face. Hilda felt sorry for the girl, she had not seen her mother, or brother for such a long time. For the time being, she would take care of this little girl with no family...  
  
---  
  
But little did they know that Sakura and Kazuo were already at the fork in the road. The rain was beating down onto their faces. They could not see the sign, but they took the left path to the Village of Wind. They were gaining on them. They were getting closer to Yoko, and Naruto.  
  
"Okaasama. Will we find them this time?" Kazuo tried to shout through the rain.  
  
Sakura looked back at her son, and tried to answer. "Something about this night doesn't seem right. I can almost feel Yoko, but something is wrong. I don't know what, but it can't be good."  
  
"You don't think..." Kazuo shouted.  
  
Sakura had an unsure look on her face and answered her son again. "It's not Yoko I'm worried about."  
  
"No! I refuse to believe that man is father!" Kazuo yelled.  
  
Sakura sighed, and they continued moving through the rain. "If it wasn't your father, Yoko would be dead. That woman in Tokyo, she said that he was just lost. Maybe... Maybe your father just has no memory."  
  
"But-" Kazuo tried to argue.  
  
"We have to try! Please Kazuo, we have to try."  
  
---  
  
The night became even more violent, something was making this storm become more and more violent. As if the elements themselves were at battle! The rain began to fall harder, and then lightning. Naruto was praying quietly in the temple, when suddenly THAT man's mask appeared in his mind. He opened his eyes and realized that HE was here. Naruto got up from his spot and moved towards the entrance of the monastery. The monk was already at the entrance and saw another figure out in the rain, so he tried to bring him in, but Naruto stopped him. The monk had a confused look on his face, and then Naruto threw the monk back into the monastery. The monk then understood that this was his fight.  
  
It was _HIM_, the same large man who had been stalking him ever since Tokyo. Naruto stepped out into the rain, looking straight at this man, his enemy, his "nemesis". He could see the breath of the man seeping through the mouth hold of the mask. Both men standing in the fierce rain, neither of them moving, nor making any sudden movements, just staring each other down. This was it, here it ends tonight. Who was this man? Why was he pursuing them? Why does he wish to kill them? It will all be answered in this final battle. After a full five minutes of pure dead lock exchange of looks, the man lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. In an instant hundreds of black shinobi appeared all around them! Naruto looked all around him, surveying all of these new foes he would kill, one by one. What this some kind of test? Or was it just so they would wear him down? It didn't matter; all Naruto knew was that it was going to me along and bloody night.  
  
---  
  
Yoko then just received a feeling of dread, like something was happening with her father at his very moment. She wanted to do something, but she couldn't just run away out into the rain. At the moment she was helpless to go see her father, or even know what was going on.  
  
---  
  
Sakura and Kazuo had just arrived on the outside of the Village of Wind. The rain was pouring even harder, almost to the point of not being able to see in front of you.  
  
"Kazuo, wasn't there some family that said they would have an Inn around here?" Sakura tried to yell to her son.  
  
Kazuo just barely hearing his mother through the storm, answered back. "The White Deer Inn. We're looking for the White Deer Inn!"  
  
Sakura just hearing her son's answer began trying to look for any signs or buildings that looked like an Inn or tavern.  
  
---  
  
Naruto must have fought off at least fifty black shinobi by now; he was soaked with rain and blood. It was almost hard for him to see through the rain, but he managed some how. Between the small flashes of lightning, he saw shadowy figures come at him. Naruto simply trusted his instincts to cut down each and every one of them. They took the fight from the monastery out all over town. The shinobi were following him everywhere from streets to alleyways to rooftops. Meanwhile the large man simply followed the path of blood and bodies, just waiting for his target to become tired.  
  
---  
  
As Yoko was about to fall asleep, lightning flashed by her window and she saw something outside. Shadowy figures fighting from rooftop to rooftop! Then Yoko saw a familiar figure she recognized, it was her father! She jumped out of bed to look again. It was her father, and he was fighting off those same black shinobi from before! She got out of bed, and quickly changed into warmer clothes to go outside. She quietly snuck downstairs, and past the two kind people who tended to her. She then opened the door as quietly as she could, but it flung wide open! She walked out against the strong wind, and tried to close the door, but it was no use the wind was too strong, so she ran out into the storm, after her father. Alex and Hilda heard the door open, and saw that Yoko had run away into the storm. They tried to after her, but it was too late and she disappeared.  
  
---  
  
Just as Sakura had saw a sign that read "White Deer Inn", the door to the Inn flung open and a little girl ran out! At first Sakura could not see her through the rain, so he walked closer to the Inn, fighting against the wind, then as she wiped the rain from her face, she saw who the little girl was.  
  
"YOKO!" Sakura tried to call out to her little girl, but it was no use. She couldn't hear her. "YOKO! It's mama!"  
  
Still Yoko couldn't hear her mother's voice through the storm. And just as Sakura found the will to fight against the storm, Yoko disappeared into the alleyway. It looked as if she was trying to follow someone. So Sakura called to Kazuo and they tried to chase after her.  
  
---  
  
Yoko tried to find her way to her father through the storm, the rain was hitting against her face. But she kept moving, her will and determination to find her father was strong. At first she was trying to follow the trail of blood, but the rain was washing it away into the ground, but then she followed the bodies! The body count began to increase as she followed the trail, but suddenly she ran into something hard, like a brick wall. Only it wasn't something, it was someone that she ran into. It was the masked man that had been following her and her father, the man she knew as her father's nemesis! The man looked down to see what had bumped into him; it was the demon's spawn. He took at liberty to pick her up and hold her onto her. Yoko tried to fight against him, but it was useless. He was just too overwhelming. She gave out a growl and kept trying with all her might to break free of this man, but it was just not enough. She was now his captive.  
  
---  
  
There was no end to them; it was like they kept coming at him with infinite strength. Naruto began to grow tired of fighting off the countless shinobi. When finally he reached an open plain, with only a few trees around. There the sky began to lighten up a bit, but it was still raining. Now that he was out of the town, and in the open grass, he was free to move and kill them, kill them all. That was what he did; with inhuman speed and in the flash of a lightning bolt and they were all dead. There were bodies all around him, blood pooling around his feet and all over his clothes. Naruto stood there breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. Just then his nemesis walked out into the open field, but he wasn't alone. He was holding Yoko by the neck! Naruto moved forward, but stopped. The man held Yoko up, and motioned with his finger [_No, No, No_]. Naruto gritted his teeth, and backed away slightly. Behind the mask the man was smiling, and then he threw Yoko aside! She fell hard to the ground, but she was okay, only got the wind knocked out of her. Just then Naruto rushed at the man, while the man with open arms taunted at Naruto as if to say [_Oh, yeah. Come on!_].  
  
Naruto struck at him dead center with his bear claw at a ferocious speed! But then something happened, something that has never happened! His bear claw shattered as it hit the man's chest! Naruto was in shock and in that split second; it was the man's turn to strike! He gave a bone cracking punch right into Naruto's mid-section, sending him flying a few feet back in the air! Naruto landed on his back hard, and was clutching his stomach. He was trying to get up, but then the man was already walking over to him, and picked him up with ease. The man picked him up by the back and lifted him to face level. He cocked his head to the side, as if to mock him and then gave another fearsome punch to the gut. This time Naruto was sent flying back a few more feet into the air, coughing up blood, _HIS OWN BLOOD_. This enemy's punches were different, almost like solid rock slamming right into his stomach. It was like this enemy had the SAME strength as he did. Naruto tried to will himself back up, but the man was upon him once again! This time he simply stood there looking down at his target, taunting him to get up. Naruto felt already tired and weak from fighting off all of those black shinobi. Was this how it was to end? Was it his time already?  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a soft voice tried to cry out. "_Pa-papa..._"  
  
It was Yoko; she was still alive! With those words Naruto found new strength to get up! He instantly got up and made a desperate attack at the man, knocking him back only a few steps. Naruto had struck the face that was looking down at him. The man took a few steps backward and was holding his mask with two hands! Naruto got up slowly to face him now. As Naruto looked at him face to face, he had a look on his face as if he had seen a ghost! Half of the devil mask was broken, and the other half revealed a face he had thought he had killed, long ago at Gjodai Temple. It was the face of Mugetsu, or someone that looked like Mugetsu, his previous master. The man was angered that his face was revealed, but instead he began to laugh.  
  
_"Hahahahahaha.... AHAHAHAHAHHAHAAA!!!"_  
  
His laugh was almost sickening, very maniacal and mad. The large man removed the other half of the broken mask and revealed his full face. It looked like a younger Mugetsu only he was different. On his forehead was tattooed a symbol. A symbol that read "_Shinyu_", his name, he must have been Mugetsu's son, which he genetically altered! Another monster, like Naruto. Shinyu stood there with both halves of the broken mask, with his arms apart, and he just laughed manically into the storm.  
  
_"AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Heeheeeheeheeheheheee!!!"_  
  
Truly it was madness, the pure thought of Mugetsu altering his-own flesh and blood was sickening. Just then Shinyu had a great evil smile on his face, his eyes completely wide open just staring at Naruto. Naruto only had a face expression of quiet anger. Both men staring each other down, exchanging glances of anger, suffering, and bloodlust. They both understood each other very well, both from the same master, both suffered under his control, but only one monster can survive this fight, only one will walk away from tonight. Shinyu still with his mad face on began nodding his head slowly at Naruto. Then both men began to take off their overcoats; this was it, the final battle. Shinyu took off his overcoat revealing only small bits of battle armor on him. His bare chest was pale as a corpse's with red veins glowing about him. While Naruto removed his overcoat, and took off his tight shirt underneath revealing his rock hard body, exposing his back to the rain, with the Muramasa still strapped to him. Shinyu began to breath in the cold air, almost like he was gathering energy from the chaotic elements themselves! While Naruto simple concentrated on his inner power, and trying to free the Kokuei Ryuujin. He closed his eyes to seek the power, he saw the dragon's own eyes, and opened his own to reveal black with red center. They both began to square off, and get into battle stances. Naruto was just standing there against the rain, while Shinyu had one foot in front of him and stood at a side stance. It was going to be a battle of bronze, which was the stronger monster! And as the lightning flashed once more they charged each other!  
  
---  
  
Sakura and Kazuo were drenched from traveling in the rain for so long. They stayed to the path that Yoko followed, but then the tracks stop at bigger ones. It was like a giant man had just stopped her and picked her up. They began to worry if something had really happened to Yoko, and followed the larger tracks out of town and out to an open field. There they saw something that no mortal could imagine. A field filled with dead shinobi, and in the center two men with demonic auras about them clashing against each other like fire and lightning! Both of them exchanging blows with great force, that even the elements of thunder and lightning roared above! Just then, Sakura saw a small girl lying on her side, slightly moving.  
  
"YOKO!" Sakura and Kazuo exclaimed, and immediately rushed over to her. Sakura checked for any injuries, Yoko was overjoyed to see finally see her mother and brother for such a long time.  
  
"Mama. Oniisan (brother)." Yoko spoke weakly.  
  
"You said mama for me." Sakura was crying, overjoyed to see her daughter alive and not seriously hurt.  
  
Kazuo was now focused on the fight that was going on between the man who was his father, and this other large man who looked to be almost like a corpse raised from the dead. He looked at his father, and though of how he looked almost exactly like him. "Otousama (father)."  
  
Sakura saw the man that was her husband, but couldn't believe her eyes, she was happy, yet confused, and unsure of whether this was just a bad dream or a nightmare. It was clearly Naruto, but he wasn't the same. He still looked like the soldier he was, but his aura was fierce, almost terrifying. Somewhere inside that body was her long lost Naruto. Family reunited, but in that moment they could not interfere with his fight, for they might get seriously hurt in the way.  
  
---  
  
Naruto and Shinyu had been going at each other for a while now, both men bloody and bruised. If they knew pain they weren't showing it, if they knew blood, they didn't care that he was flowing out of them. All they knew was that one of them will die tonight, it did not matter whom, only one. Both men were striking at each other with great strength and speed, both blocking each other's moves and blows. But suddenly Naruto saw people with Yoko, people he had somewhere seen before, but could not quite remember. In that split-second he paused, it was his fatal mistake, and Shinyu began his assault! He was pummeling Naruto all around, and beating him to a bloody pulp. Finally he held him up by the neck, above him, and pulled his open hand back. As he closed his hand to make a full fist, all of his knuckles cracked, and he sent his fist flying into Naruto's face, making him fly far back, over several feet. Naruto came slamming hard into the wet bloody ground, his back flat on the ground. Shinyu simply stood there and laughed manically again.  
  
_"hahahAhAHAHAHAH!!!! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAAA!!!!"_  
  
He could not move anymore. This was the end for him, he couldn't feel anything in his body anymore, and it grew cold. The rain was falling down onto his bare chest and face washing the blood away from him. He's mind grew blank, his vision slowly fading away. His mind was drowning out all sound, just then he could hear a voice in his head, a very familiar voice, singing a song.  
  
[Hitotsume no kotoba wa yume **!!** The first word was "dream"]  
[nemuri no naka kara **!!** From the middle of sleep]  
[mune no oku no kurayami wo sotto **!!** Which secretly accompanies]  
[tsuredasu no **!!** The darkness in my heart]  
  
[_futatsume no kotoba wa kaze_ **!!** The second word was "wind"]  
[_yukute wo oshiete_ **!!** Directing my journey]  
[_kamisama no ude no naka e_ **!!** From God's arms,]  
[_tsubasa wo aoru no_ **!!** Fanning wings]  
  
[_tokete itta kanashii koto wo_ **!!** As if counting]  
[_kazoeru you ni_ **!!** the melting sorrows,]  
[_kin'iro no ringo ga_ **!!** Yet another golden]  
[_mata hitotsu ochiru_ **!!** apple fell]  
  
[_mita koto mo nai fuukei_ **!!** Not even looking at the scenery,]  
[_soko ga kaeru basho_ **!!** There is the place you're going]  
[_tatta hitotsu no inochi ni_ **!!** With merely a single life,]  
[_tadoritsuku basho_ **!!** You struggle to reach that place]  
  
His thoughts began to organize, he traced everything from the moment he met Yoko, and she helped free him of the mind control. Then he remembered all of their travels together, Priss, the Village of Spirits, Mt. Fuji, Tokyo, Hyuga, Blayze, Bass, the dark black forest and Kuma, and then he saw Yoko smiling. Just then he felt something warm surge through his body. It was like his power was coming back to him, the song was giving him life again. Just then he felt new power surging through is entire body. He opened his black and red eyes, and awoke to the rain and the sound of someone singing, a woman. He began to sit up and saw a woman with Yoko and another older boy by her side. She was singing him this song with her heart. Naruto could almost feel something coming back to him, but it was still not enough. Just then Shinyu stopped laughing and saw his foe getting back up again. He grew angry, and got really mad.  
  
[_furui mahou no hon_ **!!** An old magic book;]  
[_tsuki no shizuku yoru no tobari_ **!!** moon drops; the curtain of night--]  
[_itsuka aeru yokan dake_ **!!** Only a premonition of meeting someday]  
  
[_we can fly_]  
[_we have wings_]  
  
Naruto stood up, and suddenly his back began to glow violently red! It was the _Kokuei Ryuujin_ (_Dark Dragon Seal_)! It responded to this strange song and Naruto's emotions. A black aura surrounded Naruto, and began to empower him with something dark and powerful. He could almost feel the dragon's body entering his own, the tattoo on his back burning brightly, almost sizzling as the rain touched him. Just then the Muramasa unlocked once again.  
  
[_we can touch floating dreams_]  
[_call me from so far_]  
[_through the wind_]  
[_in the light_]  
  
[_mittsume no kotoba wa hum .._ **!!** The third word was "hum"..]  
[_mimi wo sumashitara_ **!!** Caught by straining ears]  
[_anata no furueru ude wo_ **!!** As I softly release]  
[_sotto tokihanatsu_ **!!** Your trembling arms]  
  
Naruto began to stand straight up, all of his wounds healing instantly, and his full power returning to him. He slowly drew forth the Muramasa and held it once more in front of him with two hands, and it absorbed all of the blood in the atmosphere, the red mist seeping into the cursed blade! The blood gem glowing violently red! The blade of the katana becoming renewed once again! The Muramasa was now fully charged, the black aura around Naruto was beating against the very ground he stood, when lightning struck him, it simply traveled around him in small currents and dispersed, almost like he was pure energy himself! Then he could almost hear another song being sung, it was another familiar voice. It was Priss, she was trying to reach out to him, and give him strength!  
  
[_dare ni mo tomerarenai no yo_ **!!** No one can stop]  
[_akuma to tenshi no KISU wa_ **!!** a devil and angel's kiss.]  
[_yozora wo hikisaku inazuma_ **!!** Lightning that splits the night sky]  
[_daichi ga yureugoku_ **!!** The earth trembles]  
  
[_moshi kimi mo nanika kanjitara_ **!!** If you feel something too,]  
[_mado wo akete me wo tojite_ **!!** open the windows and close your eyes.]  
  
Shinyu was strangely overjoyed at this, now they would fight to the death. Naruto kept walking forward slowly, his black eyes fixed on his target, with Muramasa in hand.  
  
[_"LOVE" kokoro de sakebe_ **!!** Shout "Love!" with all your heart,]  
[_hikari mieru made_ **!!** until you can see light.]  
[_"PEACE" kokoro ni chikae_ **!!** Swear "peace" in your heart,]  
[_negai wo kome_ **!!** with hope.]  
  
Naruto stopped just a few feet in front of Shinyu. Shinyu then held out a hand and a massive blade appeared in his hand! Now they squared off to fight round two!  
  
[_jidai wa doko e yuku no darou_ **!!** Where is the world headed]  
[_akuma to tenshi no KISU de?_ **!!** with a devil kissing an angel?]  
[_HEART wo hikisaku kuchidzuke_ **!!** A kiss that rips open the heart]  
[_yasashisa wo ayatsuru_ **!!** manipulates kindness.]  
  
They attacked each other once again! Their blades striking against each other causing the very elements to quiver at their demonic strength again! Facing each other in multiple deadlocks! Sparks flying everywhere, it seems this time they were now on equal ground. Naruto tried to push forwards against Shinyu, and he started to move back! But then Shinyu actually pushed forward quickly and took a large sideswipe with his large sword, but Naruto dodged it quickly and tried to strike from above! But his attack was blocked also! Suddenly Shinyu switched from large sword to two smaller but still large blades that formed at his hands! Naruto tried to dodge all of his attacks but it seemed like his speed increased, and he was hit a couple of times. Just then the Muramasa was knocked away from Naruto, leaving him open for an attack again!  
  
[_demo kimi ga nanika tsukandara_ **!!** But if you grasp on to something,]  
[_sore de OK soto ni dete_ **!!** it's OK, go outside.]  
  
Just then Kazuo couldn't take it anymore he rushed in with katana drawn and rushed to attack Shinyu's side, stabbing him! But this made Shinyu even more enraged; he knocked the boy away, and pulled the sword out. Just then Naruto seized this moment and tried to pummel Shinyu with all his attacks! Combinations of punches and kicks flying all over, beating the demon down! But it was still not enough! Shinyu got even more enraged and knocked Naruto away!  
  
[_"LOVE" dareka ni sakebe_ **!!** Shout "Love!" to someone]  
[_kimi no yarikata de_ **!!** in your own way.]  
[_"PEACE" dareka ni chikae_ **!!** Swear "peace" to someone.]  
[_sore ga yuuki sa _**!!** That is bravery.]  
  
Now it was Sakura's turn to attack! She charged with full Kyuubi power on! Nine red tails waving behind her wildly! She tried to constrict him and get the tails to hold him down, but then Shinyu simply absorbed the red chakra and knocked Sakura away!  
  
[_"LOVE" kokoro de sakebe_ **!!** Shout "Love!" with all your heart,]  
[_hikari mieru made_ **!!** until you can see light.]  
["PEACE" kokoro ni chikae **!!** Swear "peace" in your heart,]  
[_negai wo kome_ **!!** with hope.]  
  
Just as Shinyu moved towards the knocked down Sakura and Kazuo, he was about to impale them for their annoyance and for interfering with their fight. As he began to strike down with the two blades that were his arms, Naruto suddenly appeared before them, stopping both blades in mid-stroke! He was holding onto the blades with is bare hands! Naruto was standing on pure will power! The shear rage that surged through him was pulsing, almost tearing the ground up below him! He forced the blades up, and then broke Shinyu's arms in half! Shinyu backing away in sheer pain, screaming madly into the air, but he was still laughing very madly!  
  
_"AHHHH!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!"_  
  
Naruto saw this as his final chance to strike; just then he held his right hand up and his left hand holding his wrist, as if he were gathering power to his open palm! Suddenly the air around him grew dark, and black energy was emanating from him, forming a black sphere of chakra! The sphere began to spin faster and faster, the energy becoming more concentrate until it became solid! It was the RASAEGAN! In an instant Naruto charged Shinyu and pushed the Dark Rasaegan into the heart of Shinyu! Shinyu fell to his knees, coughing up a lot of blood.  
  
[_"LOVE" kokoro de sakebe_ **!!** Shout "Love!" with all your heart,]  
[_hikari mieru made_ **!!** until you can see light.]  
  
The rain began to soften, and Shinyu knelt on both knees a bloody mess, almost dead. Naruto was still emitting a dark aura around him, the Kokuei Ryuujin still glowing on his back. He held out a hand to the side, and the Muramasa came flying to his hand, like it was summoned! He held it up with both hands the blade just above Shinyu's neck. And it was over in a flash of lightning. The Muramasa impaled his neck, and it began to absorb its body, its blood, and its soul. As the body turned to ash, the sword stopped glowing and he sheathed the Muramasa one last time, it did not lock itself this time, but stayed unlocked.  
  
[_"PEACE" kokoro ni chikae_ **!!** Swear "peace" in your heart,]  
[_nanika ga kawaru!_ **!!** and something will change!]  
  
As the rain began to stop, and the slowly came out, Naruto reverted back to normal slowly moving towards a tree out in the open. The Kokuei Ryuujin fading away again, and his body looked as if it was giving off steam, from an overheated battle. Naruto leaned against the tree and fell over. Sakura ran to his side, and caught him just before he hit the ground. Kazuo and Yoko walked over to him. Yoko was happy to see her him, took his hand and started speaking.  
  
_"Papa! Papa!"_  
  
Sakura was surprised that she kept saying "papa" at this Naruto. It was him, she had no doubt of it, even Kazuo began to tear, because it was finally over, but only to lose his father once again. Just then Naruto opened his eyes, they were back to normal, one red and one blue. He looked up and saw the tree suddenly blossom and the gentle wind picked up its petals. It was a Sakura (Cherry Blossom) tree; it was the Season of the Sakura. At that moment he finally spoke...  
  
_"Sa..Saku..ra..."_ And his eyes closed.  
  
"No. Not again. NARUTO!!!" Sakura cried her heart out once again. Once again she had lost her husband, the only person who truly loved her. Kazuo went to his mother's side and tried to comfort her, but she brushed him away, holding Naruto's body tighter. Yoko saw her father's eyes close, and she partially understood what had happened. But then she remembered something, the bamboo shoot in her father's coat pocket! She quickly got up and ran to her father's overcoat, searching for the bamboo shoot, until she found it! She then ran back to her grieving mother and brother. Her mother not paying any attention to her, so Yoko tried to push her mother off of Naruto, and she tried to give the water to him. Sakura unsure of what Yoko was doing, tried to help her, and opened his mouth for her. Yoko then opened the bamboo shoot and a little water into his mouth to drink. At first nothing happened, and it looked as if all was lost, but then Naruto opened his eyes once again!  
  
"Sa..Sakura?" He spoke weakly. He remembered! He could recall most of what had happened! Sakura crying her heart out now out of pure joy, embraced him even harder than before! "Ah, ow. Hey that hurts."  
  
"You're alive! Thank the gods. You're alive!" Sakura was just completely overjoyed; she kept hugging him and kissing him.  
  
"I-I remember you." As Naruto looked into Sakura's green eyes and smiled. Then he turned to face the young man, who was his son. "Ka-Kazuo? Hah, you got big."  
  
Kazuo was amazed at this sight it was like a miracle. He finally got his father back, his real father. Kazuo too was completely speechless, but he had tears of joy also. "Dad..."  
  
Only Yoko was the one who was jumping for joy and exclaiming out, "Papa! Papa! Papa! Papa!"  
  
Naruto then tried to sit up and look at Yoko. Just then he recalled the entire journey he spent with her. "Yoko."  
  
He spoke her name, and she went to hug him. Everyone group hugged each other, the long journey was finally over, and the family was finally reunited. Peace was restored to the Uzumaki Clan. The sun began to shine, and the clouds dispersed over the sky. Naruto got up, with the help of Sakura who was on his side. He gave a sigh of relief, and smiled.  
  
_"Let's go home."  
_  
**_The End.  
_**  
**Epilogue:**  
  
Naruto and Sakura live the rest of their natural lives (and remember demons live long), to see their children and children's children grow strong. The line of their blood will always live strong in Konoha. Every winter they would go to Mt. Fuji to spend time in the Village of Spirits. In the summer they would go to visit their old home in the Village Of Clouds. And in the spring they would travel to Tokyo and see it grow bigger every year, and visit Priss to see her shows. Kazuo became the first their to the Uzumaki line, and he married Chizu, one of Shikamaru and Ino's daughters. Yoko grew up to become the first full-blooded demon spawn, and lived a normal life. She often visits the Village of Spirits to seek training and guidance from Yanagi Baba and the Beast Gods.  
  
The Uzumaki Clan returns to Konoha and begins their-own lineage. Not so much of an Advanced Bloodline, but perhaps a lineage of demon hood. With each generation the demon blood is passed on, from Uzumaki to Uzumaki, but they would never forget their Origins. And how it all started with one boy, and the Fox that lived inside of him...  
  
**Author's Note:** Finally, the Saga has ended. Maybe it should have been longer, but I don't think I could keep on writing. I like to end things. Here are my final points and references:  
  
-In this fic, I inserted some of my NaruSaku FC members! Shout outs to all my wonderful supoortive members: _Mrs. Hyuga, Bassclef, Blayze, Kuma the mighty, Shinyu, DeathWorks_, and _Yoko_. AND _LoveHinaGuy (LHG)_ I even got you to appear as a cameo, so don't be telling me that I left you out, cuz I didn't!!!  
-Big ups for all my favorite anime/manga(s) that help inspire most of the story material: Macross Plus, Lone Wolf and Cub, Bubblegum Crisis 2023/2040, a little bit of DBZ (yea yea), and of course Naruto!  
  
So this ends my final chapter of **_Heaven & Earth: The Uzumaki Saga_**! Stay tuned for more...What?? There's more? But I just said this was the end!? Well I'm gonna make an appendix section, with all sorts of goodies! I'll update the Appendix section whenever I can. It will mostly contain sidestories, bloopers, original concepts/ideas, and ministories, maybe even cast member interviews! Well this is Hokuten/Masato bidding Adieu! Sayonara! Aloha! Bon Quie! And Good-day or night to all!


End file.
